Who to Choose? Seth or Embry?
by twilightbaby93
Summary: Embry's always been there for her, but Seth makes her smile again. As Nicole tries to make amends with her estranged mother, she is thrown into the magical world of wolves and vampires in Forks, Washington. Nicole's understanding of the Cullen's becomes a huge complication in her friendships. Will this complication dictate who she chooses in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic so be kind! I've always loved the wolfpack and feel like we don't enough of their side in La Push so I decided to do a wolf/wolf/human love triangle. Right now I'm not even sure who main character Nicole is gonna end up with. SO buckle your seat belts and choose a side because it's no longer about BELLA/EDWARD/JACOB... its a SETH/NICOLE/EMBRY fiction!

NOTE: None of Twilight is mine. The only thing I own is Nicole Law.

* * *

><p>June 3rd (Sunday)<p>

I was heading home. Home? I hadn't had much of a home since I had left La Push. It was where my mother resided. She and my father raised me until I was seventeen in a small house in the center of the reservation. My father passed when I was sixteen to prostate cancer. After his death, everyone treated me differently.

My mother went down the dangerous path of binge drinking. She despised anything that reminded her of Dad. Especially me. I acted like him, according to her. I had never really notice before he died, but Dad was the glue that held our family together. He diffused most of the fights Mom and I had. He had been the silent participant in many loud "discussions" that Mom and I had played a part in. And, _man_, did we have them?

I was silent, like him, around people I didn't know. But around Mom there was always something I could say. Like her, I'd prided myself on my uncanny ability to say thing that would hurt others the most. Only now after everything I'd been through on the outside, did hate myself for it. My maliciousness was now a habit that I attempted to break. But it always seemed like I hurt everyone around me. It was like a terminal disease to me—I knew there was no hope, but I fought against it anyway.

Besides my mother, my friends changed. School was…weird. When I walked into a room—silence. That's all I ever got. The only sure sign I had that they had just been talking about my sob story—father dead, constantly drunk mom, poor. And to top it all off, my lame ass boyfriend was cheating on me with another slag from his homeroom.

I only found out the last part weeks after Dad's death. It was the final straw that led me away from my childhood home. First, Seattle. And, finally, Miami.

It had been beautiful, but after everything, I thought it was about time I stopped running from my demons. So I'm going back to La Push and to everyone and everything that I had run from as a teen. Back to Mom. That is if she'd take me in. If she's not dead.

I haven't heard anything about her or La Push in years. I have no idea what to expect. Everyone there could've died for all I know. But regardless, I'm going. That's the point.

Suddenly, the plane jerked and shook. As it leveled out again a voice came over the loud speaker, _Everyone, this is your captain speaking. We're just experiencing a bit of turbulence. Nothing to worry over, but I would like everyone to remain in their seats if possible for the remaining flight time. We should be landing in Seattle in about another hour or so. Thank you._

I let out the air I'd been holding. I never did like flying, so traveling cross country in a plane was not in my top ten favorite things to do. I unlatched the blind on the window to my left. The sun was in my eyes and would set in about four hours.

Once I landed, I grabbed my bags and drug them to the nearest seat. I sat down and speed-dialed the car rental. Thirty minutes later, a man drove a tan Toyota Corolla under the shelter.

"You have dis car for dos dias." He demanded in a thick Spanish accent.

"Si, senor." I replied smirking. Speaking in Spanish was fun. As long as it was the basics.

After throwing me a glare, he threw me the keys. I grabbed my luggage and loaded it into the trunk. Then, I drove out of the lot and headed for La Push. It would take another hour to get there.

Just as I turned on the radio, my cell rang. I glanced at the id already guessing who it was. _Eli._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby! What are you up to?"

Typical. He forgot everything.

"I'm on my way to La Push. You remember me telling you I was going home for a visit?" I asked attempting to even out my voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I replied curtly.

"Well, I forgot and I was just hoping you could come over tonight. You're Saturdays after all." He sounded annoyed. _Perfect_.

"I cleared it with you, baby. I'm sure of it." I tried to sound endearing.

"Well, I guess nothing can be done about it now." He gave up.

I sighed. "Why don't you take Carla out to dinner tonight? She's a good date, right?"

"Okay, I'll check." His voice perked a bit.

"Alright, babe. Well, I've gotta run. It's a bad storm out and I need to concentrate on driving." I tried to excuse myself. It really wasn't raining—a surprising feat for the Olympic Peninsula.

"That's fine, baby. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I automatically replied, not saying a goodbye.

I hung up before he could say anything else. I tossed the phone into the back seat.

I hate getting calls from him. He always wants me to do something. But it's my job, I suppose. Eli Tanner is rich, famous, and the owner of multiple television stations on the eastern seaboard. These qualities sounded intriguing to me when I moved to Miami a year ago.

I had barely graduated online in Seattle before I got out of dodge when I was seventeen. As a result, I took whatever jobs I could get. I was serving food at huge party when I met Eli. The catering company I worked for often did these types of gigs.

_I walked back and forth in the kitchen waiting for the tray I was to carry for most of the evening. The event was in the new Hilton in the center of Miami. My boss was ecstatic to have landed this gig so if I dropped another tray, I was done for. _

_Finally, they finished my tray and I grabbed it in my right hand, steadying it with the left. When I swept through the double doors into the ballroom, I could hardly believe my eyes. _

_The entire room was gorgeous. Round tables with linen cloths, crystal chandeliers, candles all around, exotic flower arrangements. It was all breathtaking. The people I began to serve looked like royalty. All the men in their finest tuxedos and the women in beautiful ball gowns. I, finally, saw what I wanted. I wanted it all. _

_I headed over to a particularly large group of people and offered the food around. Just then someone bumped me in the back and I tripped taking the tray down with me. I attempted to be conspicuous and clean the food up myself. _

"_Nicole! What have you done this time! You're done here! I can't afford this any longer!" My boss scolded me in front of everyone. _

"_Now, now. I'm sure this is just a little misunderstanding." A voice from behind me said. _

_I stood up and saw a very handsome man. He looked to be the center of all the attention that had attracted the large crowd. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Tanner, but she costs more than she's worth. I simply can't keep her on." My boss replied in her sickly sweet tone. _

"_Well, if you can't keep the beautiful young lady then I guess I'll be forced to keep her myself." Mr. Tanner replied back. "What is your name, baby?"_

"_Um, Nicole Law." I answered. Even then he enchanted me. _

"_Hello, honey. How would you like to work for me? Be my secretary?" he asked._

"_But I have no resume to give you, sir. I don't have a completed college education." I explained confused by his offer. _

"_Oh that doesn't matter, Nikki-baby. I can teach you anything you need to know. Call me Eli." He replied taking my hand. _

And for some reason, I did.

After that first night I found out what he needed me for. I learned how to answer the phone and type some on the computer. But what he really needed was beauty. His entire staff was nearly all beautiful women. It seemed he was collector of sorts. Beauty was is obsession. I soon discovered that to survive at the office with Eli I had to win him over.

I was one of the women he took out to events he needed a date for. I'd dress up real pretty and smile. That's all he really needed. But to win him over, there was one thing you had to give that was perhaps too much.

If you were his date that night, you woke up in his bed the next day. At first the idea of this repulsed me. I talked to him about it and he said it was all apart of the job description and told me I could leave whenever I was ready to give up the cash.

I was jobless besides this so I stayed on. I convinced myself that I would get enough cash and then quit for another less compromising job. But when the check came I couldn't force myself to quit. I despised sleeping with him, but it kept food in my stomach and the bills paid.

So here I was, still in his greedy clutches. I had become one of his regulars. Even the paparazzi knew my name now. At least in Florida. Since I'm one of his favorite girls, he lets me do pretty much anything I want. I could fly to Fiji all expenses paid and he wouldn't care at all. Except the fact that I wouldn't be with him for a few days.

He was surprisingly possessive of me in a way that he wasn't with the other girls. It didn't bother me too much. But it did mean that I had to be around him more. I couldn't have a real relationship as long as I worked for him. But I couldn't afford anything without him. I was equally cursed and blessed in this situation. Blessed that I was paid so well without a college education. Cursed because I was his muse, never allowed to have a real life.

I didn't want the money so much as I needed it. I was saving up. After paying bills and whatnot I placed the money in my account for a college fund. I wanted to go to school for fine arts. I loved drawing mostly, but could hold my own in painting. The job with Eli ensured that I could go to college before I hit my mid-life crisis. Strangely enough, I hadn't picked up a brush or pencil in years. I never had time to sketch anymore.

I turned off the highway onto a one lane highway. Forks should be over the next hill. Then… La Push. I drove through the streets of Forks faster than I would have liked. All the lights seemed to be green despite the fact that it was supposed to be six o'clock traffic. Fate was pushing me to her—mom. At this moment, Fate just really needs to go to hell.

I passed through the city limits and slowed the Corolla down to a dead man's pace. Suddenly though, there was another car—a Volvo?—behind me. It sped down the highway until it reached me and rode my bumper.

It honked at me. The 'tard actually _honked_ at me!

I was beyond angry now. My temper had never been my strong suit obviously. Now I was absolutely livid. Then, suddenly, and without warning, the guy revved his engine and hit high gear, riding in the other lane to pass me.

As he passed I flipped him off, though he probably didn't see it as fast as he flew by. Volvo owners were stupid douches! After all, Eli owned about four.

During this interaction, I had sped slightly carrying me closer and closer to my doom—*cough, cough*—I mean, La Push. As I reached the theatrical "Welcome to La Push" sign, I saw the Volvo owner had pulled over. Some random guy and this girl were getting out of it. A few feet away another car was parked. Something red and smallish—I don't know car speak! Another guy—Quileute from his skin tone—stood in front of it. Half-naked!

As much as I would've loved to check out his noticeably rocking abs all day, I decided it would be…therapeutic if I were to honk at the douche-like Volvo guy. So I did. They watched as I passed, but didn't seem too upset. Crap! It's only therapeutic if they get pissed. Whatever.

I realized soon I had hit the center of the rez. Where my mom lived. As much as the aspect of seeing her was "agreeable" to me, I decided to do something else therapeutic. I would avoid her until I couldn't anymore.

I opted to hit the small store that was a few streets down from my old home. Not many cars were there thankfully. I didn't want to run into anyone who would recognize me yet. Then again, I never wanted anyone who knew me two years ago to recognize me ever.

_Leave it to me to figure this out NOW!_

I parked the car and hopped out heading straight for the door. As I opened the glass door, small jingles resounded from the bells attached overhead. I glanced up at them in hatred. Traitors!

And surprisingly they were traitors. I looked back down at the sound of a gasp coming from the checkout counter.

_Perfect. Here we go. _

I put on a happy face and walked in.

* * *

><p>Soooooo? What did ya think? Be honest, but please don't curse me out if you disliked. If you stick around you'll see some werewolfy fun I promise! (Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry) will come in a few!)<p>

And did anyone notice the obnoxious silver Volvo and the characters involved? I stole the hating of the Volvo bit. Sorry but there probably won't be any serious Edward bashing. It was just so you all would realize the time line we're in.

Laters Babes!

twilightbaby93


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to reload this chapter. Sorry for any confusion. **

**twilightbaby. **

CH. 2

"Nicole?" she asked shocked. "Nicole is that really you?"

"Yeah." I ran my hand through my hair mortified. "It's me, Sue."

She nearly leapt over the counter and grabbed me in a huge hug. She was pretty buff for her age. Then she pulled back smiling though never letting go of my shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Nicole. Just like your m—" she stopped suddenly realizing her blunder.

There a short pause. She was obviously embarrassed, but her face didn't change all that much. I expected her to apologize and start looking at me weird. I expected her to say "poor dear" or "I'm so sorry"…but she was Sue Clearwater. She never did what I expected of her. And for that, I was eternally grateful. I loathed feeling like a charity case… even if I am one.

"What are you doing in town? What have you been up to? Have you seen your mother yet?" She asked all these questions in quick succession and it made me laugh.

"Take it easy, Sue. I can only answer one at a time," I smiled.

She chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose that makes sense, doesn't it? How about you stay here awhile and then come to my house for a visit? I've got some business I have to take care of after dark, but you can stay the night. When I get back, we can catch up."

When she grinned hopefully, I knew I could not refuse her anything. Besides, she was one of those people who made you feel good about yourself even if you completely failed at life. I could put mom in the back of my mind. Somehow it didn't seem so bad here now.

"Okay." I murmured.

"Good. Mary Ateara should be here soon. I watch the store for her sometimes when she needs to do something. She's been real busy lately."

As she said this, Sue had a strained expression on her face. She glanced at me and her brow smoothed out again.

"That's okay. I can wait," I said.

Sue walked around the counter to keep her post. She looked like a commander of an army. I'd hate to be the person who tried to rob this place. She'd kick their ass.

"So. What have you been doing for the past two years?"

"Oh, you know. This and that. Right now I'm working as a secretary for Tanner Corporations. It's—" I paused. "It's a good job," I finished slowly.

"What does Tanner Corporations do exactly?" she asked interested.

"It's basically a huge television station empire. Eli Tanner, owns it and basically runs most of the TV stations on the physically located in the eastern seaboard. It's a really big company." I replied.

"No wonder I know nothing about it. Don't some of the shows run over here though?" she asked.

"Yeah. Actually, the location of the station has nothing to do with where the shows play. They have the same shows at the same times, but they run based off daylight savings. So when say _Bonanza_ plays on the west coast at 6:00 PM, it had played on the east coast on the same number time but it was four hours earlier in the day on the west coast."

"I think I get it." She laughed and I did too.

"It's okay, Sue. I didn't understand most of it when I first started either."

We continued this way. She asked a question and I would answer it. The only sore spot was when she asked about my love life. Or lack thereof in my case.

"So…do you have a special someone?" she asked innuendo entering her tone.

I hesitated. "I don't at the moment." This was the best response I could think of, but from the gleam in her eyes I could tell she was curious about my stoic nature on the subject. No doubt she would bring it up later.

But as usual she surprised me. "Oh, we'll have to fix that. We've got loads of boys around here who would probably love to meet you." She had a smirk on her face that suddenly didn't make me feel better.

"I'm sort of just getting out of a bad relationship," I lied.

Her brow furrowed. "That's too bad honey. Is that why you came home?"

"Yeah," I lied again. I wanted to get away from my obsessive boss. Did that count?

I don't think she noticed the lies, because she chattered on about her kids and her life in general. She was telling me about the new security work that the Rez had when the bell on the door jingled.

Sue smiled. "Leah. I thought you had something you had to do tonight."

When Leah Clearwater walked in the door, I had to force my mouth to remain closed. She was the tallest girl that I'd ever seen before. Maybe even around six feet. She wore some "Daisy Duke" denim with a halter top. Most people wouldn't have been able to pull it off, but she did…very well. Her hair was short, hanging just below her chin. I had to tilt my head up slightly when she came to stand next to me.

Her face, however, was what caught me really off guard. Though her features were insanely perfect they held a strained expression that I couldn't exactly place. Her grimace looked old. Not in the sense that she looked old, but her face seemed like it had held the same look on it for a long time. In that one expression she looked angry, hurt, disappointed, and extremely pissed off.

It made me feel anxious even being near her. Like she could snap at any moment. She suddenly met my gaze and curiosity mixed with the other range of emotions. I tried to look calm, but was pretty positive I didn't succeed. Thankfully she turned her gaze back on her mother.

"I do. You're coming, _right_?" She demanded glancing back at me like I did something inexcusable by just standing next to her.

"Yes, I have to. Remember? I was just catching up with Nicole here." She shot her daughter a look along the lines of, "_BE NICE!_"

Leah glanced at me again, expression still curious. "Nicole. Nicole…Law? Right?"

"Yeah. That's right," I answered.

"I remember you. You're that girl that ran off when her dad died," she responded.

"Leah," Sue softly admonished her.

"Yeah. That's me," I replied refusing to let her get the better of me.

"Well aren't you gonna welcome me to the dead dad club? You're lucky though. Some of us can't run away from our responsibilities when one of our parents dies," she spit out nonchalantly. Her eyes, however, held a vicious gleam in them. She enjoyed my pain. I flinched.

"Leah!" Sue scolded her loudly now.

"What?" She looked at Sue as if she truly was confused.

"Harry," I interrupted. "Harry died?"

"Yes," Sue replied. Her face was sad. Mournful. "In March. He had a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry, Sue." She wasn't over it. How could she be? It happened less than three months ago.

"Thanks, honey," she answered. Then suddenly, her voice steeled. "What did you need, Leah?"

"_Emily_ didn't buy enough hotdogs so _Sam_ sent me here so I could get some more," Leah's lip curled in disgust as she spoke.

"Fine then," Sue replied gesturing to the back of the store.

Once Leah was searching for more hotdogs, Sue sighed. "I'm so sorry, Nicole. You didn't deserve that." She patted my shoulder.

"It's alright, Sue. She's right. I did run away, and I'm not proud of it," I replied.

Leah was right. Even if she had a bitchy and hurtful way of saying it. I ran. It was wrong to do that. Hopefully, I could fix things with my mom while I was here and maybe even move back permanently. If she refused me, then I would most likely go back to Eli. I couldn't live near her while she hated me. It hurt too much. Dad never would've wanted this to happen to us. He would've sat us down and made us talk it out like he always had done.

It was my turn to be Dad. My turn to fix things. I'd never had to before so it would be an interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! NEW CHAPPIE! Seth is included._

_REVIEW!_

CH. 3

Sue was just getting out of her old black chevy when I rolled in behind her. Her house looked the same. Exactly the same. I'd come here with my mother a few times after Dad died. She liked to complain to Sue in the kitchen about what "hell" she was going through with me.

I would sit in the living room with Harry and Seth watching some pretty lame TV shows. I acted oblivious when we would hear my mother talking about how I spited her every chance I got. Harry and Seth never said anything about it, though one time I vaguely remember Seth grabbing my hand as I sat next him. Mom had said some mean things a bit too loudly and I heard them. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me when I glanced at him questioningly.

Of course, that was back when I never accepted help or support from anyone. Especially not a thirteen year old seventh grader. I had jerked my hand away glaring accusingly at him.

"_What's your problem, Clearwater?" I hissed through my teeth._

_He looked taken aback. "Nothing. I just thought—"_

"_Well, you thought wrong!" _

_I stood up dramatically and stomped to the front door. _

"_It's alright, son. You did nothing wrong." I heard Harry say softly. "She's had a hard couple of months." _

_I couldn't take hearing that they felt so sorry for me that they didn't get angry with me. I hated when people acted like my anger didn't matter.  
><em>

I had wanted Seth to fight back. Call me a bitch. Push me down. To do anything that would allow me to fight. I always wanted to fight. I hadn't fought for Dad so I tried to make up for it. I think mom did too. Maybe that's why we were such a screwed up pair.

I gasped when Sue tapped on my window. "You coming?"

I nodded fully shaken out of flashback mode. Sue helped me get all my things out the car and we made it inside with one trip. If I thought the outside of the house looked the same, it was nothing compared to the inside. I even saw the same couch that I'd sat on that day so long ago with Seth. It even smelled the same. The only difference was the glass coffee table had been exchanged for a wrought-iron table.

"Wow." I said.

"Hmm? You say something, honey?"

"I just can't believe it. Nothing has changed at all, but the coffee table." I replied.

"Two years really isn't that long, Nicole. And I would still have that table if Seth and Leah hadn't—" She stopped suddenly.

"If Seth and Leah…what?" I asked. Her face gave nothing away.

"Oh nothing. Story for another time, eh?" she replied, smile back in place.

"Sure."

She led me through the living room, past the kitchen, and down the hall. We stopped at the last door on the left. She flicked the lights on as she entered. It was most definitely not a girl's room.

The walls and carpet were gray while the bedding was black with white pillows. It wasn't clean. Clothes—shorts, socks, and boxers—were thrown around carelessly. The bed was unmade and playstation 2 games covered the floor in front of the small TV with a few controller wires tangled in a heap.

If that didn't give away who lived here, the multiple Star Wars posters on the walls did. Most were vintage posters from the first trilogy made. There was one of Princess Leia scantily clad in her famous ensemble from the beginning of the Sixth Episode.

Sue looked anxious. "Sorry. I figured his room would be a mess but this is pretty insane." She walked around picking up random items of clothing.

"It's fine. I can make do." I picked some clothing too helping her.

"Seth can be such a slob, but then again Leah's room is pretty bad too. I would've given you her room, but Seth is usually more…"

"Giving?" I offered.

"Yeah." She grimaced probably remembering Leah's earlier behavior. "He won't throw a tantrum if he has to sleep on the couch."

I helped her strip the bed and put new sheets on it while a load of laundry full of Seth's clothes washed and dried. We were going to get to the video games when Sue gasped.

"Oh!" She was looking at the clock. 8:15.

"You have to go?" I asked remembering her mentioning a commitment.

"Yes. I have to help with the cooking. Emily will be wondering where I am." She hesitated looking at the rest of the mess.

"Go. I'll be fine." I replied.

"You sure? I could call and.."

"No, no. I'll finish up here. I need to make some calls anyway." I lied. No way was I calling Eli. He was still probably on his 'date' with Carla anyway.

"Okay. I'll see you around 11 or maybe 12. I'm not sure." She replied.

She dashed down the hall and I heard her truck started only moments after that. She really was fast for her age.

I walked over to the corner of the room covered in game paraphernalia and sighed. There were boxes surprisingly stacked off to one side of the TV. I slid them over next to the chaos and sat down in the floor. I attempted to sort each disk into its respective box. There were loads of games from many different genres.

Star Wars, of course. Movie games like Lord of the Rings and Underworld. Obnoxious games with no point; games with zombies and monsters; he even had outdated sports games. It was insanity, but I, finally, had them in some semblance of order. I then untangled the cords of the controllers and put them on top of the playstation 2 box.

When I was done I was completely exhausted. Jetlag did not suit me at all. Thankfully I tired myself out enough by not sleeping at all on the flight. Too busy worrying about Mom and all my issues. I threw myself out onto the bed too lazy to put any sheets or pillows back on the bed. I glanced at the clock. 9:00.

I closed my eyes to rest them for just a minute.

I was somewhere in between dreams and reality when I felt the bed shift. My eyes flew open. There was a man leaning over me.

I screamed sitting up, preparing to fight.

"Oh my God!" He said. His face was just as surprised as mine. But I recognized him. At least I thought I did.

He spoke before I could say anything. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, obviously." I replied.

"Did Paul put you up to this?"

"No." I answered. Who that hell is Paul?

"Quil! I can't believe this! How much did he pay you to be waiting for me?"

"Ex_cuse_ me!" What was he implying?

"Those idiots!" He ranted half to himself. "They can't just pay a chick to sleep with me! Not now! My birthday is not for months."

"Hello!" I screamed. He stopped momentarily staring.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I don't know a _Paul_! I don't know a _Quil_! And I'm sure as hell _not_ going to sleep with you!"

"Then what are you doing here?" He sat down glancing around. "And why is my room clean?"

"Your mother said I could stay in here for the night. She said you wouldn't mind, but I'm thinking she was possibly mistaken." I answered.

"Hey! I know you!" He smiled, brow smoothing out. "You're…Natalie?"

"Nicole." I answered. "What in the world made you think I was a prostitute?"

He chuckled. "You don't know my friends. They're…"

"Perverted?" I smiled.

"Well…yeah…I mean they're…we're teenagers." He was embarrassed now. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He looked like he was blushing underneath his dark skin.

"It's okay. I'm just not really used to people asking me if I was paid to sleep with them." I smiled good-naturedly. He didn't need to know that at my job I was basically a prostitute.

"Yeah, well, I'd never know with Paul and Quil." He smiled again.

I noticed for the first time since I'd been woken that Seth didn't have a shirt on. I could see his beautifully sculpted muscles from his pecks to his six-pack. He wore only a pair of dirty black shorts with an elastic waistband.

Seth was hot. Unbelievably so.

I think he noticed my perusal of his body because he cleared his throat. My eyes met his and he had a pretty satisfied smirk on his face. He probably thought I was about to turn into a twenty dollar hooker just for him. I felt my face warm.

I wasn't that desperate. Plus he was _way_ underaged. No matter how hot he was, I wasn't ready to go to prison yet. And especially not for helping a fifteen year old boy jack off. Couldn't I just appreciate the art that was the good-looking male body?

Then I noticed he was checking me out. I was used to men looking at me. Eli loved to look at my body. But it was just a little weird when a teenage boy did. Eli was twenty-seven and way more mature than Seth, I was sure.

I wasn't too underdressed, thank Oprah! I had a pair of shorts on that came mid-thigh. I'd never been into booty shorts. But as if to counteract my granny pants, I wore a dark purple camisole that came in tight to my sides. It dipped "Danger, Will Robinson!" low and I instinctively pulled it up.

Seth seemed to some back down to earth after that. But he seemed to be looking at my face just a bit too enthusiastically. He was definitely trying to keep his eyes off every dangerous part of me. Then he glanced over my shoulder.

"Crap!" He jumped up going over to his drawers.

He flung them open, rifling through the newly organized clothing.

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

"I needed to be somewhere and I…" He glanced back to me. "Kinda got distracted."

"Is that why you came by? To change?" I asked endeavoring to ignore his not so subtle attempts to woo me. Great.

"I just need a shirt. I thought it seemed appropriate for the meeting I'm going to." He replied.

"Meeting? Is your mom there? She said she had something she had to do tonight."

"Yeah, and she's gonna be pissed when I'm late." He said pulling a T-shirt over his head.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:45. "What time are you supposed to be there?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." He answered smoothing his hair to the side.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked. I was pretty bored. Why not?

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sure. But I don't think you can—"

"Oh that's fine. I'll just drop you off and come back. I was bored being here anyway." I supplied. I guess it's an oober-secret meeting.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled a huge smile.

Somehow I didn't think his smile was about the fact he didn't have to walk. I needed to set him straight. But not sound too conceited about it. I mean what harm could he do? He was, after all, only a fifteen year old boy. I could handle it.

At least I hoped I could.

_SOoooo! What ya think? REVIEW! Every few words help!)_

_twilightbaby93_


	4. Chapter 4

_Some new wolfies appear!) Hope you likie! _

_(I have made a 4 review stipulation for the fifth chapter to appear. So review or no dice!)_

_Note: I own nothing! But OCs!_

CH. 4

I grabbed my black hoodie before we ran out the door together. I didn't want to make Seth any later than he already was so I decided to brave the chilly night air in my shorts. Once we hopped in, I reversed out and sped in the direction he told me to go.

He turned on the radio and set it on some local station that played top 40 type music. Something with a pop beat was on. The radio was turned down low so I could really tell.

We sat in silence until I noticed he was scrutinizing me as I drove. I tried to ignore him at first, but, finally, gave in to temptation.

"What are you looking at, Clearwater?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He replied quickly and glanced away. "I just…I guess I'm just a little surprised to see you, is all. Any reason you came back to town?" He tried not to sound obnoxious about it, but I could tell he was just dying to know.

"Not really. I just haven't been back in so long and I thought it was about time." I answered, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

"You don't have to fake with me. I understand you had some mom issues." He called my bluff.

I paused for a moment. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Pretty much." He smiled at me.

"Okay…you know the truth. I left and haven't talk to her since."

"That's nice." He said, but he backtracked when he saw my incredulous expression. "I mean…it's nice that you want to make amends."

"Yeah and then your mom saw me and begged me to kick you outa your own bed for the night. And what Sue says…" I trailed off.

"Goes." He finished my thought. We started laughing.

He told me to take the next right and we drove up by a clearing. People were gathered together around one huge bond fire. Then I noticed that the clearing was actually the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

When I drove up, some guy walked over clearly recognizing Seth.

"Come on out and say hey for a minute, Nicole." Seth said with his hand on the door handle.

"Oh, I don't know, Seth…" But then the decision was made for me.

The guy, who'd seen Seth, opened my door for me as Seth climbed out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Sethie?" He said waggling is eyebrows suggestively.

"Quil, this is Nicole Law. She lived here two years ago, remember?" Seth replied.

"I think I'd remember someone looking this fine around this place." Quil ragged on Seth attempting to kiss my hand. But Seth smacked the back of his head before he could lay a lip on me.

"Ow!" Quil whined. Seth came to stand beside me.

Then he, not so gracefully, put his arm over my shoulders. It freaked me a little that he felt this comfortable to even try something like that.

"What's your problem, Clearwater? Are you his girl or something?" He directed the last question to me.

"Uh, I um…" I was taken aback by the question.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to lie for the little punk." Quil smiled.

"Shut it, Quil!" Seth ran after Quil around the car for a minute.

"Hey guys! Take it easy." A voice came over my shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was. My eyes popped.

"Embry!" I screamed.

His mouth fell open. "Nicole?" He hugged me suddenly and I gasped at his height.

"Whoa there! When did you get so damn tall?" I asked leaning back.

"I dunno exactly. I just woke up one morning and couldn't wear any of my clothes, I guess." He laughed. He'd always been a happy person. Even with his mom being the way she was.

"What's going on?" asked Quil at the same time that Seth asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"Through our moms." He replied, as if that was answer enough. He stared at me as he talked, not even bothering to glance at the guys. Suddenly, I shivered.

Quil looked confused whereas Seth looked extremely irritated.

"They went to AA together. I had to force my mom to go and so did he. We met in the parking lot." I explained further.

Seth still looked livid. I wondered what had him so upset. Then I realized that Embry was still holding me around the waist from our reunion hug. I blushed and stepped away as inconspicuously as possible. I think Embry got the point because he let go without a fight. He didn't move too far away though; still close enough for me to feel his body heat.

He turned to me. "So what's up? You here for a visit?"

"Yeah. I thought two years was long enough to stay away." I replied.

I still felt uneasy. Seth had calmed down, but only after Quil had grabbed his arm. And the way Quil held it looked like it was painful anyway. Seth didn't seem to notice. He was watching me warily. So were Quil and Embry.

"Where you living now?" Embry asked. I felt like he was trying to distract me from something. But I answered anyway.

"Miami." I replied smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there." Quil replied.

"What's it like?" Embry asked.

I sucked in a breath. "I guess I'd have to say…big. It's insanely huge. I used to get lost all the time and find a place I'd never seen before. It was fun for a while. That is until I got my job and had to run all over the place."

"What do you do?" Embry asked.

"I'm a secretary for a big TV station owner." I replied.

"Cool. Do you get to meet famous people like the Kardashians?" Quil asked. "I love their show!"

"Nope. I'm more into running the place. I don't really meet stars." I replied.

"But Kourtney and Khloe take Miami is down there." Quil whined. "You've never been to their store?"

"Just ignore him. He's completely obsessed with Kourtney." Seth smirked. I glanced at him. He'd calmed considerably in the last minute.

"Shut it! I just think she could do _way_ better than that stupid Scott guy. He's a douche bag." Quil answered.

"Oh. Here we go." Embry mumbled.

"What?" Quil whined. Embry ignored him.

"So you like it there, right?" He asked.

I paused. "Yeah…it's great. I mean, I don't really know many people there." I answered feeling totally lame.

"You've lived there for a while now." Seth said.

"Yeah, but my boss is kinda controlling. I don't have much time to make friends." I replied.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Embry asked. I froze for a moment, considering.

That was the wrong question to ask. Seth was immediately clenching his jaw in anger. I tried to ignore him, but I was getting a little scared. He certainly had a temper problem. Quil grabbed his arm again and gave him a strange look. Seth took a few deep breaths and looked slightly more put together.

I panicked. "Yeah—I mean, no. I mean. I just got out of a relationship." I stammered continuing with the lie that I'd told Sue.

"That's too bad." Embry replied, thoughtful for a moment. Then, he draped his arm over my shoulder as I shivered.

There was an awkward pause where Quil was still staring at Seth; Seth was death glaring at Embry; and Embry was looking at me. I decided that the safest place for me to look was at my black converse. Then Quil became my savior and spoke.

"So." He whispered stepping closer to me. He glanced back and forth to make sure no one else was paying attention. Then:

"Are there prostitutes on every street corner?" He whispered looking serious.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. "Oh my God! What is it with you La Push kids and prostitutes?" I screamed. Everyone on the cliff turned to look at us. I blushed embarrassed.

Then the guys saved me and laughed too. Everyone went back to what they were doing ignoring us. Except for one.

Leah strolled up, sneer on her face.

"What is _this_ doing here?" She asked gesturing to me.

"She dropped me off, Leah. And her name is—" Seth started.

"Nicole. Oh I know. I saw her in the store today with Mom. Turns out the runaway decided to come back. What are you out of money from your adult films?"

"Shut up, Leah!" Seth countered.

"Oh it's okay, Seth." I walked up to her and stared her in the face.

I thought I heard someone—Quil—murmur, "Oh, shit," under his breath.

"She can say whatever she likes about me. I know it's because she's jealous because she was never able to get out of here like me. And the fact, she thinks just because her father died it entitles her to bitch to everyone about her sad life."

"You—" She tried to interject.

"But I'm just letting you know that your situation doesn't require that you treat everyone like shit 24/7. You're lucky that you've got any family at all that even speak to you. You have your mom and Seth. Oh and I bet that you treat them like shit too, don't you? I'm not angry with you, Leah…I feel _sorry_ for you."

"You bitch!" Leah screamed lunging after me. She was shaking like a leaf and for the first time, I actually thought she was going to murder me.

Seth got in front of Leah and started nudging her away from me. He didn't touch her for a weird reason. I was sure he could've picked her up and flung her over the cliff if he wanted. Quil walked by Seth, but he didn't even come close to touching her. Embry stood in front of me.

They acted as if she was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. The careful way they handled her was strange. Were they this way all the time? Did she ever actually hurt some one that badly?

And Seth too. He didn't seem as bad as Leah, but he had acted crazy over nothing. What was with those Clearwaters? Did they have a mental problem or just really bad tempers?

Seth hadn't seemed weird before we got here though. Actually he had been great until Quil started harassing me. And then when Embry hugged me…oh.

I suppose I was blind or just plain stupid. Seth was attracted to me that much was clear. I didn't know how much though. Was it something I needed to worry over or was it just a crush. He was only fifteen. His hormones run crazy all the time, don't they?

He was hot, I'd admit it. If he was older I might have even went for him. But he wasn't. I couldn't even think that way about him. It would be creepy for us to go out.

I had to find a way to dissuade him for approaching me. I didn't want to hurt him. So maybe I should just see how things play out. Maybe. Or maybe should tell him straight out that I wasn't interested.

Either way something had to be done…soon. I would have to make the decision when the time came. Hopefully, he wasn't always so temperamental.

_So? REVIEW! _

_I have officially decided not to update if there are not at least 4 reviews (that does NOT mean putting my story on alert) on this chapter so tell your friends if you wanna see more. And trust me there is more. _

_Oh and out of curiosity…Team Seth or Embry? (not that it will make a difference cuz I honestly have not made any permanent decisions about that) _

_Another question…Do you think Nicole has been imprinted on or not? There is no rule that says "Thou shalt imprint." I know the answer but was just wondering what you all thought. _

_Hugs,_

_twilightbaby93 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaccckkkk! Yeah, and disappointed by the single review I received. Though I really appreciate Trulzxoxo! Thank you for your feedback! _

_Since I didn't get 4 reviews in a week and a half I figure it's not gonna happen so I have caved because I understand the reader's POV. When I read Fanfic, I like to read mostly highly reviewed ones because they are generally very good. I have been attempting to read more and review because I now understand author's frustration with no reviews. _

_I also like reading high chapter fics because then I won't be disappointed if I love it and the author refuses to update quicker. Since my fiction is relatively small right now, I won't be too offended by lack of reviews. But trust me, once I get to chapter 15 with no reviews, I will most like stop updating as often. _

_Really, the only reason I caved it because I LOVE updating. And I couldn't take it anymore SOOOOOOOO_

_Without further ado, Chapter 5! _

CH. 5

"I guess I better head out. Looks like they're about to start or something," I said, glancing at the group at the fire.

"No, I think you could stay. I mean they're just legends, right guys? I mean…I guess…" Quil faded off. He looked sheepish.

Seth and Embry were both glaring at him. Quil laughed off the awkward scene and strolled over to the bonfire. Seth relaxed the moment he was gone and grabbed my hand as if was the most natural thing in the world. Embry tensed.

"I'll see you then, Embry?" I asked. I'd missed him. He understood the crap I'd dealt with when my mom went off the deep end. He had been apart of the good things in my life in La Push.

My brow furrowed as Embry smiled at me tightly. "Yeah, I'll see you around, I guess. We can hang out this week some if you'd like."

I grinned. "I'd love to."

"Good. I'll hold you to that. Bye, Nicole," He smiled openly then.

"Bye," I murmured as he strode away to the crowd.

I glanced up at Seth. He was gazing at Embry's back, expression unreadable. That's when I realized he was still holding my hand. I pulled it from his grasp and he started, looking at me.

"I'm gonna go," I mumbled.

I climbed into the Corolla as Quil waved from the fire. I buckled my seatbelt quickly ready to be away from Leah. She'd freaked me out immensely. I had been glad for the presence of the guys when she'd looked at me so darkly.

I started the car and closed the door. Seth tapped on the window quickly in a hurried manner. I rolled down the window and he ducked his head down inside it.

"Hey, don't worry about Leah. She's away pissed at someone. I just wouldn't talk to her like that again if I were you. If I'm not with you, that is."

"Okay." I replied, still breathless from the frightening encounter…as well as Embry's strange farewell.

He smirked. "You gonna live, Law?" He had an amused gleam in his eyes.

I grinned back. "I think so, Clearwater." I answered with a conceited air.

"That's good." His smile faded a bit. "I'm really glad you're okay, Nicole." I blushed at the way he said those words. It freaked me out.

No one had cared that much about me in the past years. It was incredibly scary to think that someone could care about me at all. Let alone Seth—an amazingly kind kid. I didn't deserve his concern, of that I was sure.

"Really, Seth. I can't thank you enough." I replied soberly. "I thought she was really gonna kill me." I grimaced, "She was like a wolf on the prowl."

Seth had a faintly disturbed look from my words.

"What, Seth, she hasn't killed anyone lately, has she?" I teased.

"No, not _lately_." He smiled at my tone.

I heard someone yell at him from the bond fire. He looked back and forth between the group at the fire and me, perhaps debating. He, finally, looked resigned.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sam!" He leaned back in the window. "You really are okay, right? You need me to drive you back home?" He looked genuinely worried.

"No, that would be stupid. I drove you here so you wouldn't be late. Go." I urged.

"All right." His face split into a huge grin at some private thought. He stood straight purposefully. "So, Nikki." He spoke louder than he needed to talk to me. "I can't make out anymore, baby. I've gotta go."

I gasped at his audacity. "Seth!" I started, but he cut me off.

"Hon, I know you loved that thing I did with my tongue, but I need to go." He spoke out loudly.

"Hey, loverboy, get your ass over here!" I heard someone yell. A few others echoed in response.

"Yeah, get your dumb ass over there before I kick it off that cliff!" I yelled revving the engine.

I heard a couple of laughs before I rolled up the window and drove away. Seth chased me a few feet as I drove banging on the window for me to stop. I reluctantly complied and rolled down the window. Maybe he was planning to apologize.

"Later, sweet thing!" He threw to me smiling.

I responded by speeding off causing gravel to spray out at him. I hoped some hit him. As I sped of in my anger, I nearly ran into another car driving up and had to slam on breaks. I was slightly embarrassed so I drove away more slowly this time.

Seth was a fun guy to hang with, but I didn't know if I could deal with his constant flirting. I didn't want to give him or anyone else the wrong idea. I was nineteen. He was fifteen. It was illegal. His mom would turn me in if Leah didn't kill me first.

I didn't want a relationship like that with him. Plus even if I did, I was basically Eli's property. I couldn't get involved with someone here. I'd lose my job. One requirement for my job was that I never had sex with anyone but Eli. If I didn't want to do the dirty with him, I lost the job automatically. Even if I gave it up though, how in the hell would I begin to tell Seth or anyone else that I was pretty much a whore for the last year of my life. He and anyone else would never be able to look at me the same again. Especially Embry. His opinion was probably the most important one to me.

People around here wouldn't take the excuse that I did what I had to do—even though it was completely true. They were small town—hillbillies, if you will. Most of the people had things really good. Those who didn't—such as Embry—had friends to make up for their crappy families.

I drove around a while, not ready to face Sue's now empty house. The streets of La Push were all deserted at this time of night. It wasn't that late. Did the council enforce a new bed time for everyone since I left? I drove straight by Sue's house to my favorite place in the world. First Beach.

It was the beach I had gone to as a child. I remembered my dad always bringing me there when it was nice out or either when Mom and I weren't exactly seeing eye to eye. He never brought me home until I'd promised to apologize. That ultimatum had worked the opposite way that he desired. I loved coming to the beach.

I loved taking my shoes off and walking on the rough, sand. The smell of the air always calmed me. The sound of the waves made me think about things more seriously.

Dad always said, "If you ever need some answers, just listen to the waves. They'll never let you down. They'll never fail to bring you clarity. And clarity is the most important thing you can get."

That's why I loved the beach. When I was there, so were my answers. When I was there, so was my dad. His advice had guided me and sheltered me.

Without him, I went the opposite direction. When I was in Miami, I never went to the beach. It depressed me, but here…I was home.

I, finally, pulled into the small lot of First Beach. I rolled down the windows and turned off the car. The smell was what first hit me. It was like a wall smacking into me—the salty smell was so strong. I breathed in so deeply I could almost taste it on my tongue. The wind blew back my shoulder length hair, bringing with it the sounds I had so longed for. The crashing water—so powerful and beautiful—gave me a high that no drug could ever match. My eyes slowly closed.

As I listened, I thought. And as I thought, I waited. I waited for the clarity I knew was there. First, came the gathering sound of the wave, soft yet strong. Then, the loudness of the crashing, like a thunderstorm shaking my core. Then, the rush of the water onto the sand, like the calming after the storm. It repeated and became my mantra.

Gathering and crashing and rushing.

_What are you doing, Nicole? _

My eyes flew open. Dad.

"_What are you doing, Nic?" _flew into my head multiple times corrupting the beauty of the waves.

What was I doing? I was alone at the beach. I was home. I was away from all of the noise my other life gave me. Only now I could here this question.

Dad would've said this to me after I'd fought with mom. That's how he always started. "What are you doing, Nicole?" then my inevitable gut-spilling.

I knew what I was doing. Or rather, what I had done. I had ruined my life. I could blame Mom for making me run, but I knew the truth. My running was just me, trying to escape the uncontrollable grief that seeing her every day brought on. I ran because I didn't want to end up like her. I just couldn't. She was a drunk. That was how her grief played out. I ran to escape it, but I didn't. I became just as bad a she was. And I had no one but myself to blame.

I was the technical definition of a whore. That was my grief. The grief I had handled the wrong way. I hadn't done what I needed to do. The one person I needed in the whole world was my mom. She and I could've gotten through Dad's death together. Only together did we even have a chance.

Now I was home again. I was going to face her. But was it too late? Did I have a shot to fix this?

I turned the keys and started the car ready to be back a Sue's.

I would go to mom. I would see her. And I would try and do what I should've done two years ago.

_Yes. That's right._

That's what Dad would say.

"_I know I have to fix this, Dad. I'll apologize." I sighed. _

"_Yes, Nic. That's right." He smiled taking my hand. _

_We walked back to the car together smiling the whole way._


	6. Chapter 6

_HEY!) Sup? I'm updating quicker than usual for two lovely reviews of chapter 5. You're your review= Me happy= Updates. That is a very simple way to get more outa me!) _

_Enjoy!) _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my kick-ass OC!) _

CH. 6 June 6th Wednesday

I climbed into the passenger seat of Sue's old truck and buckled my seat belt. Seth had been nice enough the follow me back to the car rental so I could return the oh so lovely Corolla. I buckled my seatbelt and took in a breath exhaling loudly.

"I'm not _that_ bad a driver." Seth faked insult.

"It's not you." I frowned. I went through my bag finding my cell. Four missed calls. All received on the drive up.

"What's wrong?" Seth glanced over to me as we exited the parking lot.

I grimaced through my smile. "It's nothing. I just… don't wanna answer my cell."

"Then don't." he answered simply.

"I should," I reasoned.

"So. What are they gonna do?"

"Fire me," I answered.

"So. You can stay with us and get a new job," he looked at me grinning.

"You make it sound so simple. But I really need this job. I won't be able to go back school with out it." I replied.

"You could always work your way through. That's what Leah was planning on before…well she changed her mind." He said.

"I don't want to just get by." I said limply.

"If you stayed here you wouldn't need to pay rent." He answered again.

"I guess not." I let the subject drop as Seth let out a huge yawn.

"You have trouble sleeping?" I asked.

"Naw, I just need more sleep these days. I'm a growing boy, you know?" he smirked in my direction.

"Was that comment supposed to mean something to me or was that more rhetorical?" I smiled wryly.

"Oh, you know. I just noticed how much you've been checking me out recently,"—I guffawed—"Not that I could blame you. I mean I do have a pretty rocking body."

"I-you…" I stammered. Seth grinned at me lewdly. "I haven't…just…shut up!"

"It's okay. I know I leave you speechless," he teased.

"You leave me speechless from your stupidity," I bit back.

"Gee thanks," he replied, grinning. "You're rather rude today."

"Well, you deserved it," I replied. "I mean you're not even sixteen. I'm nineteen so your comments just seem…wrong."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "We're only four years apart. It won't mean much when we're older," he murmured.

I glance over at him. Seth's face was guarded and his jaw was clenched. He was staring straight ahead in a way that made me think he was dying to see my expression. I grasped at straws, wanting to fix the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, well…we're _not_ olderyet," I replied. Seth had a small smile on his face when he looked at me.

"Yeah," he said. "We're not yet."

We drove on in silence.

We were nearly back to La Push when I heard a loud howling. I slid closer to Seth instinctively grabbing his right arm. I glanced out the windows searching for the culprit. Seth turned onto a side road that didn't lead to his house.

"Where are we going?" I glanced up at him. His face was taut with some kind of concern. It cleared when he looked down at me.

"To Emily's house." He replied.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I just need to see Sam now. You can talk to Em." He replied.

"Embry's there?" I asked interest peaked.

He looked down at me with an edge in his eye. "No. I meant _Em_ as in _Emily_." He replied coldly.

"Oh." I pretended not to be freaked out.

I hadn't seen hide or hair of Embry since the bond fire. Maybe that look he gave me before he walked away meant something. Maybe he just didn't have time for me anymore. It seemed like he had a lot of friends. But Seth was in that group too and he made time for me. Of course it was pretty obvious why Seth made time for me now.

We pulled up to a lovely two-storied house with a little wrap around porch. A few half-dressed guys crowded around it. When we parked some of them came over, Embry and Quil included. There were four other guys crowded around a man who seemed older than the rest. They glanced once at us on an odd way and continued to listen to the man in the center.

"Hey, Nicole." Embry said when I got out. He grabbed me for a hug.

"Hey." I replied glancing up at him. I could tell something was up by his face. He didn't seem as easy going as usual. None of them did. Suddenly, I heard another loud howling.

"Holy crap!" I yelled nearly falling down. Embry grabbed me before I could and I clung to him. "That sounded really close." I whispered.

I looked at the rest of them, but no one had the look of terror that was on my face. They just stood there awkwardly. A very tall man—the one from the center—stepped near.

"Embry, why don't you take Nicole inside and get her settled in. Jacob should be here soon from," He said authoritatively.

"Sam, I can do it!" Seth said with an irritated expression. He grabbed my arm waiting for Embry to release me.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Embry replied. He eyed Seth warily and that made me afraid.

"You're not the boss of me! She's mine—I mean she's my friend!" He yelled. His grip tightened profusely.

"Ow. Seth you're hurting me." I muttered. I tried pulling away but his grip tightened more.

"Oww!" I screamed.

"Sam! Do something!" Embry yelled.

"Seth, calm down!" Sam yelled in a deep powerful voice.

His grip loosened enough for Embry to pull me from him. Embry did a once over glance of my arm, checking for injuries.

"Get behind me." he mumbled.

The others formed a circle around Seth blocking him in. He shook less after Sam yelled at him, but he still had the intensity in his eyes. I stepped around Embry into the circle.

"Nicole!" Embry grabbed my arm.

I turned and faced him. "Em, I need to do this." He nodded, but never let go of my arm. Instead he walked towards Seth with me.

I stood about three yard from Seth so I shortened it to one. He calmed a little more as I approached.

"Seth, please. Don't get upset. For me, please." I pleaded softly with him.

He took a few deep breaths and quit shaking all together. The others relaxed some when he breathed regularly. Everyone but me. I was breathing strangely and I realized too late that tears streamed down my face.

"Nicole." Seth whispered.

"Maybe I should…um. I should leave." I said wiping my face. Embry's grip loosened until his large hand swallowed mine in its warmth.

"No, please. I'm sorry." Seth pleaded.

"I can't. I just can't." I replied shaking my head.

I pulled my hand from Embry's and turned away from Seth's agonized face. I slid in Sue's truck and started the engine. As I backed out of the driveway, tears fell mercilessly like rain.

I slid out of Sue's truck and walked slowly inside. I heard some banging going on in the kitchen so I avoided it as much as possible. Unfortunately, Seth's bedroom was right past the kitchen. I tried slipping by as quickly as possible, but ran straight into a lamp. It fell and clattered loudly on the wooden floor.

"Oh my!" Sue gasped. "Are you alright?" she asked, picking up the lamp carefully.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." I replied earnestly. My face blushed red.

"Oh, it's fine, Nicole. This old thing needed to go anyway." she said cleaning up the glass pieces.

She stood up and glanced over me looking for injuries.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked referring to my puffy, red eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied, glancing down.

"What happened? Where's Seth?" she asked.

"Nothing. He just had to go to Emily's house for something. I drove your truck home."

"Okay. If you need to talk to me about anything just let me know. I don't want you to be upset." she answered in a very mom-like way.

"Okay, thanks," I replied hastily. I walked briskly to Seth's room and closed the door.

I crashed on his unmade bed and curled up in a ball. This was not what I had signed up for when I came home. Everything was getting entirely too freaky. Seth was acting like a possessive boyfriend; Leah wanted to kill me any chance she got; and nearly every person in La Push that I'd seen felt the need to walk around naked. Things had definitely changed since the last time I was here. Not to mention I still hadn't worked up the guts to see my mother.

I didn't know how I was going to apologize or what I was going to say, but I needed to do something fast. I was getting in way too deep here. I needed to stay away from Seth if he was going to be so controlling. I'd thought I could count on him, but it turned out that he was no more a help to me than Leah was.

As I pondered these thoughts, I slipped away into unconsciousness.

I woke with a start. A wolf's howl echoed through the night. I glanced at the clock. Midnight. I'd been sleeping seven hours. I sighed as I slid out of bed and headed for the house's only bathroom. I still wore my day clothes so I slid them off as I tiptoed down the hall.

I wore only my underwear and bra once I turned the bathroom lights on. I used the toilet quickly and fled the bright lights for the darkness of the hall again. My eyes hadn't fully adjusted so I ran smack dab into a wall of flesh.

"Watch where you're going, Law." Leah said gruffly as she pushed me away from her.

"Hey why are you up so late anyway?" I asked her. She wore daisy dukes and a halter top.

"Can't I use my own bathroom in peace?" she said with a snarky edge to her voice.

"I just thought it was weird for you to be wearing that to bed." I replied.

"And I would've thought that you'd wear more to bed." She whisper-yelled.

"Whatever. Later," I replied.

She flipped me off and continued to the bathroom.

Her strange behavior made me curious so I walked to the living room and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around my shoulders. Seth was snoring on the couch. I slipped by him carefully, not wanting to face him yet. I had no shoes so I decided to go barefoot. I wandered to the door and silently slid out.

I slightly cool breeze met my skin as I stepped outside and onto the lawn. I looked over to Leah's little car. It didn't look like it had moved. I ran my hand over the hood—cold. She hadn't been using her car recently.

I wandered around to the backyard—a place I'd had yet to explore since my return. Plus, there was some dense forest a few yards from the back door. I had always had a thing for the woods. It was like a safe haven from the hustle and bustle of the modern world.

I squinted into the darkness of the backyard, trying to make out any holes in the ground I could trip in. The moon was at half-mast, shining eerily over the pine and oak of the forest. I glanced back at the house every few seconds as I drifted further to the woods. Suddenly, a twig snapped.

I whirled my head to the right. Nothing seemed to move, however, and I realized I'd stopped breathing. I gulped in a huge mouthful of oxygen and exhaled it slowly. Then I saw them staring. I was shaking like a leaf. Suddenly, the warmth and security of the house seemed miles away. I backed away from the woods, as quickly as I could without tripping. When I reached the back of the house, I headed in an all out sprint to the front door. I wrenched it open, closing it gently and slid to the floor.

I breathed quickly from exertion and tried to stop my shaking. I couldn't understand what I had seen. A large creature with piercing, brown eyes had watched me in the backyard. Something was lurking in La Push. Something strange.

_Now press that review button!)_

_If you review answer the following questions please:_

_1. Team Embry or Team Seth? (It most likely will not affect my decision; just curious) _

_2. What other characters besides Seth, Nicole and Embry would you like to see more of? I'm open to suggestions. _

_twilightbaby93 _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I am updating! Obviously. _

_Anyway, I noticed in the last chapter that my page breaks of stars and squiggles did not work in the website. Sorry for any confusion. I have now written (BREAK) instead in the rest of my chapters. I'm not really sure how to fix the last chapter so I'll just leave it I guess. _

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate those of you who waste time making my day!) _

_I have been seriously brainstorming for the last few days and am planning on separating this fiction into two parts. I had a very evil interesting idea (MUAHAHA!) that I think I can form another fiction around so be prepared. But don't worry because this fiction has at least twenty-five chapters planned so far. _

_Without further ado….. CHAPTER 7!_

_Disclaimer: WAAAAAA! I'm NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! (cue sad violin music)_

CH. 7 June 9th Saturday

It had been two days since I'd talked to Seth. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, but I was afraid—of what he had become since I'd left two years earlier. What could have happened to this sweet boy to give him such a temper? At first, I'd considered his father's death. I could relate to that, but I usually didn't lash out towards other people. It could have been drugs that made him react so badly, but it didn't really make sense. I had been around him the entire morning and he hadn't appeared stoned. He had tried speaking to me twice. Once when I had been eating breakfast with Sue.

_Seth walked into the kitchen and stopped short. He glanced at me as I became eagerly distracted by my eggs and bacon. Sue glanced between us, probably trying to figure out our strange behavior. _

"_Want some, Seth?" she asked, standing up. _

"_Yeah, sure, ma," he replied, sitting next to me. _

_I ducked my head even more as he glanced at me again. I slowly ate my food attempting to ignore his gaze. _

"_Hey," Seth said softly. I simply gazed downwards. "Please, Nicole. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_I said nothing. Sue came over and placed Seth's food in front of him. He ignored it completely—a feat I'd originally thought impossible. _

"_Is everything alright, Nicole? Seth?" Sue asked gently. _

"_Fine," was my simply reply. I stood suddenly and left the room. Seth didn't follow._

He gave me space for the rest of the day, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. Seth had always been rather impatient. He had proven his impatience the next afternoon.

_I tied my shoes as I prepared to leave. Sue had asked if I could grab some milk and a special kind of cheese or something. I think it started with a "g." I'm not a cheese connoisseur! _

"_Hey, where ya headed?" Seth came bouncing into the room. He seemed to be in a better mood. _

"_Store." I answered. _

_He sighed. "You know you can't ignore me forever."_

"_I'm not. Bye," I replied, making another quick exit. _

Today had been a Seth and Leah free day. I had no idea where they were. They seemed to disappear at the most bizarre times. Sue never seemed to mind so I figured they had friends to hang out with. Sue had slept late, coming in the night before from Charlie Swan's house with Billy. It was good that she had friends. God knows she deserved sometime to herself, having to deal with Harry's loss.

_Buzz_.

My cell had been going off for hours. Eli had texted me so many times that I couldn't even count them on two hands and feet. I'd replied vaguely to his probing questions. I didn't want to be absolute about coming back. If I was I would have to follow through later or he'd get super pissed.

_How are things? You coming back this week?- E_

_I'm not sure. I haven't seen my mom yet. I'll let you know next week.-N_

I silenced my cell. I could only deal with so much drama from Eli before I snapped. I opened the refrigerator searching for the milk to drown my Frosted Flakes in. I sat down at the table silently contemplating my next move.

Despite my avoidance of Seth, and Eli harassing me, I had gone to my old home yesterday. I'd finished dinner with Sue and taken a walk.

_I didn't pay much attention to where I was headed. It took me fifteen minutes for me to realize I was walking home. I'd become so used to the path home over the years of my youth that I traveled the same road. This road had seen me at my good time and bad. I used it to escape my shouting mother and reused it walking back to apologize with my dad. _

_A few cars drove by me, but I refused to look up. I didn't want anything to make me lose my nerve. Mom was a battle that I had to face. I wasn't dressed very well, in jeans and an old t-shirt. It belonged to Seth. Which made seeing him even weirder. Earlier he'd seen it and stared for a minute. He didn't say anything, but I wondered if he'd been pissed I'd worn it. At any rate, I'd high-tailed it away from him after that. _

_I glanced for a moment to ascertain my location, and found myself next to the driveway that led to my childhood home. It looked the same as I'd left it, accepting the chipping, faded blue paint of the shutters. The grass looked terrible. Dad had always prided himself on his lawn. He never let a weed enter without suffering dire consequences. Mom didn't like the outdoors so it didn't really surprise me the lawn was suffering from invasion. _

_Mom's beat up old Mercury wasn't in the drive. Only Dad's Jeep remained. It was clean so Mom must've driven it some on long trips. It was more reliable than her tan heap of a vehicle. But I knew if her car was gone, she wasn't here. Probably working. She liked to bartend, surprising enough for an alcoholic. _

"_Suppose I'm off the hook," I murmured to myself. _

_I turned around and walked very quickly back to Sue's house. At least there I was liked. _

I wasn't sure when I should try to find my mom again. Her work schedule probably changed a lot. I could ask Sue. But then again, I could wait a while longer. Time, generally, helped heal wounds so maybe it would be beneficial to wait.

Or maybe I was just a coward. Seemed more likely.

But I wasn't sure if I could face my mother yet. So much had happened between us the last time I'd seen her. I could wait a while longer before I attempted to talk to her. I just couldn't wait forever. Footsteps resounded through the hallway and Sue emerged in casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning, sweetie. What are you up to?" she asked filling herself a bowl with cereal and milk.

"Nothing much," I answered when she took a seat. "Just trying to figure out what to do today."

"Oh, well if you aren't doing anything tonight you can come with me to Emily's house. She's making dinner for everyone," Sue offered.

"Bye 'everyone' you mean who?" I asked. The whole town; country; planet?

"Oh, just a few of the people from the bond fire the other night," she replied. "Me, Seth, Leah, and a few others."

"Oh, well if it's restricted or something like the other night, then I won't intrude," I answered.

"No, no, hon. It's just food," Sue stated. "You can come. Oh and Embry will be there. Seth said you two used to be close." She smirked at me.

"We were friends," I clarified. "Just friends." Her smile still remained, but at least she attempted to cover it up.

"Of course you were," she said. Her voice was patronizingly sweet. "Of course you can talk to Seth and everyone. He said you'd been pretty busy the last few days. Maybe you'd like to hang out with a few friends."

What Sue said wasn't rude or overbearing, but I could hear the undercurrent of her words. Seth had told her something about the other day—about how I'd avoided him. How Seth had told her I could not tell, but she realized something was up with us. It seemed she had an ulterior motive for me coming to dinner that night.

She was forcing me to talk to Seth.

_(BREAK)_

I had nothing to do for the next few hours till dinner so I decided to take a walk. The beach seemed like a good enough place so I dressed warmly enough for the cool, salty breeze. Though it was June, it never warmed up in the Olympic Peninsula till mid-July if it did at all. Some years the weather stayed cool all year round.

I pulled on a zip up hoodie and some sweat pants with my sneakers and headed out the Clearwater's driveway. The sky was cloudy and gray though rain didn't seem to threatening yet. I walked at a steady pace, hugging my arms around me. Another shirt probably would've been beneficial against the cold.

It took me fifteen minutes to reach the pebbled sands of First Beach. The place was deserted from the fear of rain and thunder. I walked down the shoreline, shivering. I wouldn't be able to take the wind much longer, but I pushed through the chills and continued onward. Eventually, I found a log left over from a beach fire and sat down.

I didn't know Sue wanted from me. She obviously wasn't happy about the recent silence between me and her son, but everything wasn't my fault. Seth had scared me on more than one occasion. As did Leah, but her anger seemed pretty perpetual in nature. Seth, however, was always in a good mood—at least he had been before I'd left La Push.

I couldn't take anymore drama in my life. I had enough to deal with. I had a controlling, sexual-harassing boss and a mother who couldn't stand me. I didn't want to fix Seth's anger issues too. It was times like these that made me miss my dad. He could always fix everything, and without him I was like a piece of driftwood floating in the waves. I had no direction or purpose.

"Hey." I jumped.

I looked and saw Embry standing above me. Today he actually wore a shirt—even if it was only a wife-beater. He'd startled me out of my revelry. I hadn't heard him walk over to me.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Not long. What're you doing out here alone?" he asked, sitting next to me. I could feel heat radiating from his side, and tried desperately not to lean into him.

"Just thinking. Didn't have anything to do," I replied.

"You shouldn't walk alone. It's dangerous," he said in return.

I snorted. "What's gonna get me? Freaky mermaids or Bigfoot?"

"Neither. There are some people who'd like to take advantage of a girl by herself," he answered, cryptically. "And not to mention all the wild animals around here."

"Take advantage? In La Push?" I muttered. "Not likely."

"You'd be surprised how dangerous it can be out here," he answered.

I 'hmm'ed in reply, not wanting to debate. We were silent for a while—not awkwardly—just sitting together was enough. I shivered again, trying to hide it. Embry noticed and pulled me to his side. My face heated up in response despite the cold air.

"Don't you get cold?" I asked, breaking the sudden tension.

"Not much. I've always been the warm type," he replied.

"Yeah, you are," I murmured before I could stop myself. He glanced at me, confusion clearly in his features.

"I mean—you are…um," I stammered.

"It's okay. Don't be uncomfortable," he filled in.

"No, it's just you've always been kind of a bright, happy person. You never get upset or angry or anything bad," I finished, avoiding his gaze.

"You'd be surprised," he said softly. I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

Embry seemed tense from what I'd told him. It worried me. Was he still doing okay? He'd always been the one on top of things—his mom, school. Had life taken its toll on him the way it had me? I hoped not. He was too far too good a person to have life slap him in the face.

Then he looked at me. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked away from First Beach together with his arm around my shoulder. Then there was a howl in the distance. I froze at the sound, reminded of the creature I'd seen in the woods behind Sue's house.

"Geez, maybe you were right about all the wild animals," I said.

When I turned to Embry he was looking away in the distance with a pensive expression. He, finally, turned to me.

"What?" I asked, smirking. "Not scared are you?"

He smiled slightly. "No," he answered, "never that."

Embry's eyes pierced into mine for a moment. It was like he was reading my every thought and intention. It unnerved me as I drowned in his deep brown eyes. I let out a quick breath as I glanced down from his study of me. I shivered again.

"I'd better go," he said.

I looked at him again. "Okay. I'll see you later. Sue invited me to Emily's—and by invited I mean she threatened to seriously maim me if I didn't."

Embry laughed. "I could see her doing that," he replied. "Bye."

I hugged him. "Bye," I murmured.

I watched him jog down the beach away from me. My face blushed as butterflies assaulted my stomach. But I couldn't think about him that way. He was too good for me.

I tried to convince myself I did _not _like Embry—but he made it really, really hard. Then I made a run for Sue's as the rain began to fall to earth.

_SO? _

_I realize this chapter had very little character interaction, but I wanted to base it on Nicole's distress about Seth. I added Embry as a little treat. He hadn't been heard from much so far. But trust me he will become more prominent. I wanted to develop her relationship with Seth and then Embry. Now it's Embry's turn. So hope you Embry lovers enjoy the chapters to come. But Seth lovers I promise he will come back!) _

_REVIEW! It makes me update sooner!) _

_twilightbaby93 _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello!) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Nicole is given clues about the La Push protectors. Not much one-on-one Embry or Seth interaction, but this chapter was a necessity. Nicole needs to gradually be drawn into the world of the wolves. _

_Anyway, I am at this very moment riding in a van with my aunt and grandmother going to the beach! This is my vay-cay before summer classes start for TWO MONTHS! UGH! And btw, I am going to Florida!) It makes me feel like my OC!) Except the whole secretary/prostitute thing. LOL. _

_So Happy Mother's DAY! And speaking of mother's, Nicole's mom will make an appearance in a few chapters. She will not be falling off the face of he earth. _

_Oh and my 1ST and 3RD and 5TH reviewers of this chapter will receive a small sneak-peak of future chapters via Private Message. So review if you're interested. Oh and the reviews need to contain opinions on Character personalities or the direction of the plot. If it just says, "good" or "Update!" you won't get anything in your inbox!) _

_So here is chapter 8!) _

CH. 8

When I made back to the Clearwater's house, I only had an hour to become presentable. And trust me, I looked pretty terrible after running through gallons of rainwater. I took the hottest shower I could stand until I no longer shivered from the cool outdoor air.

Once I was finished showering, I put on the warmest clothing I had—a gray hoodie over my purple sweater. I did, however, wear blue jeans. They would be a little more flattering than my sweat pants. I flipped my hair as it dried into loose waves and wore minimal makeup, seeing as the rain would only rinse it off.

I found Sue in the kitchen cooking what looked like a ton of garlic bread. It smelled delicious so I grabbed a piece of the now cooling pan. I screamed as it burned me and the slice of bread plummeted to the tile floor.

"Serves you right, trying to ruin your supper," Sue said, grabbing my hand.

She ran it under the cool water in the kitchen faucet, while simultaneously pulling out a second pan of bread from the oven. A basket, with a kitchen towel, kept countless more slices of bread warm on the opposite counter.

"Sorry," I replied, drying my injured hand off.

"I was only teasing. You can have as much as you like," she offered me a cooler piece.

I grabbed it, nibbling. "Thanks."

"So," Sue began, "what did you do today?" She lifted the first pan of bread and dumped it into the basket.

"Nothing much," I replied after swallowing. "I just took a walk down to First Beach before the rain started."

"You really shouldn't walk alone out there, sweetie," Sue reprimanded. "Who knows what kind of psychos there are?"

"That's exactly what Embry said," I replied before I could stop myself.

Sue froze facing away from me. "Embry?"

"Yeah. I ran into him at the beach. We talked for a little while," I replied, observing Sue's every move. I couldn't see her face, but maybe I could read her tense moves.

"Hmm. That's nice," She said.

I sensed, however, that was not all she wanted to say. What could she possibly have against Embry? He was friends with Seth, wasn't he? I decided to bite at her strange response.

"Is there…something wrong with him?" I asked, trying not to sound eager.

Sue turned to face me, expression careful. "No, of course not. I just didn't realize you'd seen him." –_alone_. That was what she had wanted to say, but she stopped herself. Why couldn't I see Embry alone? He wasn't a bad person—at least the last time I'd checked.

"Yeah," I replied stiffly, "I did see Embry. And didn't you say earlier he would be at Emily's?"

"Yeah, I did. Good, then," she answered, desiring an end to the awkward conversation.

I wanted to speak again, to ease the tension. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get a part-time job?"

"I think I could do something. I think one of my friends needs a few people. I'll ask for you." Sue replied.

I grinned at her. "Thanks. I wanna contribute to your bills and food while I'm here. I hate mooching off you, Sue."

"Honey, you are doing no such thing!" she huffed. "You are family to me, Nicole."

I looked away from her gaze. "Thank you," I murmured.

Tears welled in my eyes, as I looked out the window. I really felt like family with Sue, and it made me miss the one I'd had.

_(BREAK) _

Sue and I pulled up the Emily's house around seven o'clock. There was a motorcycle parked next to the steps that led onto the porch. It looked worn, but still ride-able. I wondered if it belonged to Sam, but he didn't seem the type. If it was his, he needed to move it. The rain was still pouring down. As soon as we parked Sue murmured something about helping Emily, and rushed into the house. She had left the keys in the ignition so I pocketed them just in case she couldn't remember where she had left them. I climbed out of the truck and walked onto the porch. Emily had a cute porch swing, so I sat down desiring to prolong my inevitable meeting with Seth.

I could smell something delicious cooking through the open window beside me. Voices came into the room behind me. It was Embry, Sam, and a few of the other guys I'd seen around Emily's the day Seth and I had our "falling-out."

"She invited me to the Cullen's," the first voice said.

"You think that's a good idea after what you did to Bella, Jake?" another replied.

"Yeah, you might get your face knocked in by his royal iciness," I think, Quil said.

"He won't do anything, Jared. Bella, wouldn't let him," the first one—Jacob—replied.

"I want some of the guys to go with you," Sam said, "Just in case."

"Fine, whatever," Jacob scoffed, "So I can go?"

"Yes," Sam replied, "It may be a good idea to have you in there anyway. I don't like them inviting so many humans around. Don't need any slip-ups to break the treaty."

Humans? He spoke as if he wasn't one. I thought about making my presence known, but it didn't seem like a good idea to interrupt Sam. He kind of freaked me out. He seemed like an alright guy, but he was always so…serious.

"Well, I'm in," Embry volunteered.

"Me too!" Quil yelled. "I might get to kick some icy ass!"

"You _will not_," Sam said. "Jake, you're in charge of this one."

"Awesome! Time to party-hardy for graduation," Quil started crooning pop songs before someone hit him with a loud crack.

"So who's graduating?" I asked, walking through the front door. All eyes were on me.

"Bella Swan, Jake's beloved," Quil answered and Jacob smacked him on the back of the head. "Geez! Learn to take a joke, man."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked.

"The one and only," Jared muttered.

He walked around me, giving a theoretical "cold-shoulder." I stiffened when the screen door slammed shut. I looked up at Embry. His jaw was clenched as he glanced after Jared's retreating form. Quil seemed the most at ease, giving me a quirky grin which I returned. Sam's face was blank, but he studied me carefully—probably to determine how much I'd overheard. My easy smile seemed to break his trance and he excused himself to the kitchen. Quil sauntered over to me, placing his arm over my shoulders.

"So? Wanna come?" he asked.

"It's invitation only," Embry practically growled at him.

"It's okay. I don't really like parties anyway," I replied in a cold voice directed at Embry.

Embry looked up at my sudden response, studying me. I gave him a cold look, and walked around him. I sat on the couch, ignoring his presence. Quil came over and sat next to me, as Embry continued to watch me. The television was on some sports talk show, but I pretended to be interested to release some of the building tension.

The screen door squealed open, and I couldn't help but look. Two guys—younger then Embry—came in grinning, soaking wet, and shirtless. Seth bounded in the door behind them before he saw me. When he did, he stopped short next to Embry who'd yet to look from me. His expression was sheepish in a childish way, as if he'd been caught in the cookie jar. Embry glanced at him and nodded slightly before leaving the room.

One of the young boys came up to me. "I'm Colin. And you are?"

"Nicole," I stated simply, still in shock from Embry's behavior. Only hours earlier he had been holding me to protect me from the biting wind. But now I couldn't place him. It was like he was a different person.

"I'm Brady," the other said. He smiled shyly, blushing.

I smiled at his discomfort. "It's nice to meet you, Colin and Brady."

The boys seemed to become comfortable with my presence as they sat in the floor in front of me, staring intently at the TV screen. When I looked at Seth again he wore a hopeless expression. I needed to talk to him, but not yet. Suddenly, I remembered the parked motorcycle outside.

"Is that your motorcycle out there?" I directed to Quil. He seemed like the best to ask. Mainly because he was the most stable.

"Naw, that's Jake's," he answered. "I wish he'd let me ride it, but _no_. I'll break it," he muttered sarcastically. "Why? Do you ride?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I've never even learned to ride a bike."

"No, shit?" Colin replied.

"Nope, never," I replied.

I concentrated back on the TV screen as the guys surrounding me had an in depth conversation about motors—not that I understood a word of it. Seth eventually sat on the arm of a chair and joined them. He seemed genuinely happy that I hadn't made an excuse to leave the room. It was the first time I'd volunteered to remain in the same room as him. But it didn't mean I wanted to talk to him.

Eventually, a woman—Emily I assumed—came out of the kitchen. She grinned at me, but only half-way. Down one side of her face where long, puckered scars. One of them even crossed her eye. I didn't stop gawking at her until I felt a small nudge on my leg. I started and looked to the source—Seth's foot. He looked as if he was trying to communicate something vital. I thought he meant, _Don't stare!_ I gave him a small grin that looked like a grimace, silently thanking him for not letting me look like an insensitive jerk.

"Hello, you must be Nicole. I'm glad I, finally, got to meet you." Emily didn't seem concerned about me gawking at her. I supposed she got the same look from most people.

"Yeah, and you're Emily, right?" I asked shaking her hand.

"Yes," she replied. "Would you like something to drink? I've got lemonade."

"Yes!" all four boys called.

"I was _not_ talking to you four," she said.

"Sure, thanks," I moved to get up, but she handed me a glass already full.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," she smiled and went back to the kitchen.

I silently sipped my lemonade, trying figure out what could have happened to Emily. She was beautiful—gorgeous even—but for her scars. I suddenly rethought Sam. He must have been a good person to be with Emily when she was so scarred. He may have even helped her. The scars didn't seem very old—maybe a few years.

"So are all of you related or is this just a regular occurrence?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked back.

"Well, it seems like you guys all hang around here an awful lot," I clarified.

"Oh, that," Quil replied. "We do hang around a lot. I guess you could say we're in a club."

Colin and Brady chuckled lowly. I looked at them, confusion in my eyes.

"Don't listen to them," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Sam, standing with Emily. He had his arms around her, holding her close—almost protectively. There was a light in eyes I hadn't seen before. Sam must've really loved Emily. He seemed like a whole knew person. Plus, he had spoken to me voluntarily.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"We're not a club. We are kind of like peacekeepers," Sam answered.

My eyebrows came together. "Peacekeepers?"

"Yes. We make sure no fights break out, or kick out drug dealers. Normal stuff," he answered.

"I don't remember there being any tribal police before. Did something happen?" I asked.

Sam's eyes tightened. "Not really. It's really more preventive. To keep kids in line and such."

"Oh," I let the topic drop.

I still could not understand the necessity of "peacekeepers" in La Push. Two years ago, the tribe just called Forks Police if there was any trouble. And I didn't think kids like Seth, Colin or Brady should've been fighting off drug dealers.

Things had changed a lot in two years. Sam said they were merely being preventive, but something about the way his eyes had tightened made my intuition flare. I hadn't heard anything about this from Seth, Sue, Embry or Quil. And as Sam had explained things to me, the rest of the guys were suspiciously quiet—like they knew not to say too much. It made my stomach quiver.

Something was happening in La Push. I could tell Sam, Seth and the other boys were in on it. But what if something really dangerous was going on? Could I sit by and say nothing? I struggled that night to sleep, as I thought about right and wrong. And when I did, finally, sleep, I dreamt about wolf eyes watching me in the dark.

_SOOOOO? _

_REVIEW!_

_And don't forget! My 1ST and 3RD and 5TH reviewers of this chapter will receive a small sneak-peak of future chapters via Private Message. So review if you're interested. Oh and the reviews need to contain opinions on Character personalities or the direction of the plot. If it just says, "good" or "Update!" you won't get anything in your inbox!) _

_twilightbaby93 _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!  
><strong>

**Please don't hurt me for my slower than usual update. I'm reading a Harry Potter Fiction right now that the author doesn't update but once a month, so I've dealt with worse than me. Plus I just got back from vacation in Florida. It was fun and hotttt! Anyways I'm back now and am starting Anatomy and Physiology 2 tomorrow for 10 WEEKS! I KNOW, IT'S HORRIBLE! **

**So I may not have as much time to update, but be patient cuz I have officially planned out 29 chapters for this fiction. There will probably be more, but I haven't actually thought out chapter content for the rest. **

**Anywho, This chapter focuses a little on the Cullen Clan. I realize I said at the beginning of this fiction that I was not going pull too much from the Cullen side, but they are essential to the plot since I am basing my fiction on the book outline from Twilight Lexicon. So don't send me loads of flames about how sick some of you are with them, please! I am going somewhere with the content in this chapter and it was essential for Nicole to meet them at some point in the story. They will inhabit the storyline a little more now, but do not fear. Nicole's love troubles and issues will continue to dominate the story. **

**Embry will pervade this chapter a lot and little touch of Seth will be included in the next chapter I swear! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer—if I was I would bee too busy writing Bella's POV to worry about developing the werewolf side of the story!) **

CH. 9 June 11th Monday

I pulled my hair back into a loose bun, leaving a few strands hanging free by my face. Tonight, I had my first job with Sue's friend, Laura. She owned a restaurant and catering company that specialized in important events, such as Forks High's After-Graduation Bash. Though apparently the party was being paid for by one family and wasn't sponsored through the high school. Talk about your cheapskates.

I wore a white, button-down blouse and black slacks with a pair of sensible black shoes. This was my uniform regardless of if I waitressed at a catered party or at Laura's little multi-cultural restaurant. Sue came through with her promise to help me find a job. And just in time too. I really didn't have much to do around the reservation except tag along with Sue or Seth—which was getting old fast. It seemed far too much like a charity case.

After I was presentable, I trapezed into the kitchen. Sue was cooking, as per usual. She didn't notice my presence until Seth walked in and started talking.

"Hey, Nicole," he said, looking me over. "What's the occasion?"

"I have a job," I mumbled.

We still hadn't had the inevitable awkward conversation that I'd planned for yesterday. No way was I letting my guard down—not without an explanation. I suspected Seth knew I was suspicious of his behavior, which is most likely why he said nothing else to me the rest of the afternoon.

I sat outside at 7 o'clock, waiting for Laura to pick me up. She was a few minutes late, mumbling something about her "lazy-ass husband." Laura Jones was an interesting person. She was not Quileute by any means, with her white blonde hair and icy, blue eyes. She was probably in her mid-thirties, but still dressed like a twenty-five year old. Tonight, she wore a royal blue cocktail dress which tightened gradually as the hem approached her knees. It reminded me of some of the dresses Eli had me wear on our nights out. I was, suddenly, very glad to be dressed so work-casual.

After about fifteen minutes, I broke our silence.

"Who are the people throwing this party?" I asked.

"Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are paying, though I think their kids have had more to do with the planning," she replied.

"Cullen?" I asked intrigued.

Strictly speaking, I wasn't allowed to know the details behind the Quileute histories. However, my father had always found the council's obsession with the Cullens amusing, and he talked about it on a regular basis—just not in front of the council. He didn't want to be accused of going against the tribe.

I'd never met this famous family of supposed "Cold Ones," though I'd heard enough about them. The tribal elders still kept to the treaty created decades earlier with the Cullen's ancestors. Of course the elders actually believed they were the same people who formed to treaty with Ephraim Black. A load of malarkey, if you ask me.

I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut about what I knew of the Cullens. Laura would probably think I was mental even mentioning the old tribal legends.

Eventually, we came around a bend in the road and were blinded. There thousands of lights strung in the trees. We turned in between some of the fluorescent forestry onto a driveway. Every few minutes more trees were lit, until we reached a beautiful house. It was classic in a way—like a mansion from the early nineteen hundreds, but it was also very modern. From what I could see, one side of the house was completely made of glass.

"Wow," Laura said. "No wonder they didn't need a separate venue."

We both climbed out of the car and stood in awestruck silence. A few moments past and the front door opened, revealing a woman. I studied her beautiful frame as she walked towards us. She was blond, tall, and jaw-dropping gorgeous. From her expression and stance, she seemed to realize it too.

"You're the caterer," she said.

"Yes, my name is Laura Jones. It's a pleasure," she shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, one of the Cullen's children. I'll show you in," she said.

Suddenly, Rosalie's head turned to look at me. Her eyes held noticeable contempt as she studied me. I couldn't understand her disgusted expression until she spoke.

"You're from the reservation," she said, voice low.

"Yes," I answered evenly. I wasn't going to be rude and lose my job.

"Hmm," she replied turning and walking to the house.

Now I understood. She most likely knew about the things the Quileutes said about her family. I supposed I couldn't blame her. I was so obviously Native American. I decided to take things in stride and be nice as possible to Rosalie and her family. They didn't deserve their treatment, after all. Maybe I could make them realize not all Quileutes were so judgmental.

The inside of the house knocked the outside down a notch. The entire front of their home was draped and lighted to be a dance club. I stood in the door until someone came in behind me. A girl a few years my senior scooted by me.

"Tara," Laura said. "This is Nicole, my newbie."

"Hey," Tara murmured, obviously taken in by the built-in club.

"Hello!" said a high pitched voice. I turned and saw more beautiful people.

Rosalie had disappeared, but was replaced by a small, grinning girl with short hair. She wore an insanely sparkling top that was fit for the house's decorations. Her welcoming grin made me more comfortable than Rosalie's overpowering glares. Behind her a large guy was setting up some speakers. He nodded once to us, smiling, and continued his work.

"I'm Alice, and that's Emmett" the small girl said. "I'll show you to the tables we have set up. And all the extra food can go in the kitchen."

We followed Alice through the house and to the kitchen. I was beginning to feel less threatened after meeting Alice. She hadn't looked at me any differently than Tara or Laura. Maybe I wouldn't have to prove my character to the Cullens.

A woman, older than the rest, was stacking cans of soda on the kitchen counter. Alice bounced over to assist her. She smiled kindly at us, her eyes lighting up. I liked her instantly.

"I'm Esme," she smiled, shaking our hands.

Her hands were strangely smooth and cold and her pale skin made her seem like Snow White. Her beauty was more understated than Rosalie's, but she was perfect nonetheless.

After we introduced ourselves, I went out to the catering van Tara had driven. As I began unloading I noticed the sound of running water. I walked around the side of the house and could see a river gleaming behind a few trees. It was truly a stunning piece of property.

All of the perfection, however, gave me a strange feeling. I felt like I was on an alien planet where only beauty resided. It made me long for the natural scenery of La Push and Sue's beat up old truck. I heard a car pull up and decided to head inside.

I walked into the front room, with the last box in hand before running into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized, turning to see around the tall box in my arms.

"It's fine," a brown-haired girl said. "I'm Bella and this is Edward."

She indicated the really hot guy who stood by her. The Cullen's had obviously saved the best for last. He was beautiful in a masculine sort of way, with reddish-brown hair that was perfectly disheveled. I realized I was staring too late as Edward chuckled at my obvious ogling of him.

"Nicole. I'm sorry I couldn't see over this," I replied indicating my box. Suddenly, her name hit me. "You're Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know," she asked clearly confused.

"Um, I live on the reservation with Embry, Seth and Jacob," I answered, not sure how much to reveal I knew.

"Oh, of course. You're a friend of theirs?" she asked.

"You could say that," I answered, before excusing myself to the kitchen.

_(BREAK)_

The party was at full blast. People were everywhere and it was really hard to maneuver the room. Originally, Laura had put me on kitchen duty and Tara on refilling the refreshments table, but it soon became obvious that plan would not work.

The newly graduated teens were downing trays and trays of chocolate-covered strawberries and all sorts of h'orderves by the minute. Every time I came back with another tray of food, there seemed to be a mess to clean, but I did so without complaining. As long as I didn't spill anything, I couldn't get yelled at.

I had to dance my way through the room each time I crossed it so I noticed a few things. First, Bella Swan seemed to be the center of attention. She was talking to somebody new every few minutes. She didn't seem the popular type, but maybe she was in Forks High. I didn't go there after all.

Secondly, most of the teens seemed to ignore the Cullens. It was their house and yet they were ostracized. I noticed, in particular, that Alice's boyfriend, Jasper hid on the stairs most of the evening, watching as the party progressed. His face was always taut with a seriousness that reminded me of Sam. His watching gaze made me feel almost like a criminal. Maybe he was the one watching for a fight to break out.

Along with Jasper, Edward was ignored. He traveled with Bella to all corners of the room, but the teens always spoke to her. It was like he didn't even exist next to Bella. I didn't know how they so easily wrote him off. His looks should've given him a foothold in the popularity department.

And, thirdly, the guys in Forks High were desperate. I had been asked to dance about ten times already and the number was growing. Despite my annoyance, I always kindly declined, saying I was working. One guy asked me three times! But I think that was because he couldn't hear my reply in a few particularly loud songs.

Laura couldn't release us on break but for a few minutes, so when my turn came I savored the experience. I was hiding in the kitchen alone, sipping on a soda. That's when I heard the voices, talking in the doorway.

"Who invited the werewolf?" a girl—Alice, I thought—said.

I held stood still as possible trying to hide my presence. Werewolf? Was that code, or something?

"Guilty," replied Bella.

"Well, you go take care of it, then. I have to talk to Carlisle."

"No, Alice, wait!" the other voice said. "Damn it!"

I waited for Bella's steps to fade before I left the kitchen. I peaked outside the door frame, looking for Alice or Bella, but they'd both disappeared. I slipped out, figuring my break was nearly up anyway. I was heading to the refreshments table when I heard him.

"Nicole?" a voice yelled.

I had barely heard him over the music, but I slowly turned around. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were at the front door. Quil was surveying the party in a tense fashion while Jacob just spoke with Bella. The thing that really caught my attention was Embry's face. Written all over it was fury. I thought about, making a run for it, but he'd probably catch me in the huge crowd.

I slowly walked over to him as Jacob and Bella disappeared to the kitchen. Quil looked once at me before continuing his search of the room. His cold and calculating face did not remind me of the Quil I knew. Embry's shoulders were tense when I reached him. I was _not _prepared for what he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

I was speechless for a moment before finding my voice. "I'm working. Is that a sin?"

Embry had no right to tell me what to do. I would not stand for his accusing glare, regardless, of how much his presence affected me. I placed my hand on my hips in an opposing manner.

"Working…here? Are you crazy?" he demanded, nostrils flaring.

"I needed a job, Embry! What do you expect me to do?" I yelled right back.

"You can't be here! Leave!" he yelled, nearly growling.

I was speechless. I'd never been so angry in my life, but Embry's fury stab at me in an unfamiliar way. It was as if I could barely breathe. My eyes pricked with tears and I tried to blink them away before he saw. I gasped a few times while he huffed out heated breaths. I could only stop staring when Quil came over.

"Embry, calm the hell down," he muttered quickly. "You don't wanna make a scene."

But he already had. People were staring at us, some in awe and others in fear. I didn't want to lose my job over Embry's outburst so I turned away to escape into the kitchen. A restraining hand grabbed my wrist, but I twisted away defiantly. It did no good so I turned to face my captor. Embry's face was irate, but there was another emotion clearly etched in his features—fear.

"I don't get off until later," I said, calmly. I didn't want him to get worked up again.

He breathed in and out, slowly. "Okay. I'll wait."

"I don't need a baby-sitter. I'm a big girl," I murmured.

He released my wrist. "I'll wait, all the same."

Quil nudged Embry in the ribs, murmuring something in his ear. They both turned at the exact same moment—like clockwork—towards the kitchen. Jacob was staring back at them. Without saying a word to me, both Quil and Embry headed to him through the crowd. I sighed in relief. This distraction gave me time to get back to work. The people who'd been staring at our disagreement were still looking at me.

"What're you looking at?" I demanded. "The show's over."

I pushed my way through the crowd and to the table. Tara was there struggling to replace food as it was being eaten. There was a huge pile of empty trays stacked on the ground. I picked them up and headed to the kitchen once more. It was now empty of Cullens and Quileutes.

I grabbed the remaining boxes to find more food, but found nothing. Everything had been consumed. Not a single strawberry remained in the disarrayed kitchen. The lack of food made me realize how late it was. I'd been here four and a half hours.

I couldn't wait to escape all the chaos of this night. Embry's outburst was the icing on the top of my hellish cake. Strangely enough, I no longer felt any malice towards him. His fear-filled eyes had cured me of any anger. He acted as if I were in real danger. Even though I knew I was perfectly safe, his irrational panic put me on edge. What did he think could possibly harm me?

**Before any of you review, realize that I do not know everything about the graduation party. Mostly because it was from Bella's POV and she doesn't notice much else other than Alice, Edward and Jacob. Jasper's position on the stairs came from me and not Meyers. And Rosalie's bitchiness is a cold hard fact of the series, especially towards Quileutes because of their relationship with the wolves. Rosalie disliked Nicole because she could smell werewolf stench on her from living in a wolf's house. Just thought I'd clear that up before any of you asked. **

**And Embry is upset for the obvious reason—Nicole is in a Vampire's house—OMG! So don't hate him too much, por favor!) Things will be cleared up soon. **

**TO MY 3rd REVIEWER of this CHAPTER: I will be sending you—whoever you are—a small sneak peak of the next chapter IF: you write a review that has an opinion on the storyline or the characters. No rinky-dink review will get anything extra!) **

**twilightbaby93 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow twilighters! I bet you're super pissed at my delay of TEN DAYS! But I just started summer classes so I really can't help it. I kept waiting for a 3rd reviewer because I'd promised them a sneak peak of this chapter, but I got two. Weird, I know. So if any one reviews that chapter now I obviously won't give any sneak peak since Chapter 10 is up now. **

**Anywho, who is excited to see Snow White and the Huntsman? MEEE! **

**Oh and just for mystery's sake: I have officially chosen Nicole's final love interest. Not that I'm gonna tell you, but I have decided. It will disappoint one certain "Team," so sorry but I have plan to fix their disappointment in the form of a spin off story that will not be in Nicole's POV. **

**Also I am now adding a quote or more to the start of the chapters, just for my amusement. **

**Don't forget to review especially since the lack of reviews caused me to take longer updating ch. 10. **

**Sooooo buckle your seatbelts! for Chapter 10!**

CH. 10

"**How does one know she has forgiven? You tend to feel sorrow over the circumstance instead of rage, you tend to feel sorry for the person rather than angry with him. You tend to have nothing left to say about it at all.–Clarissa Pinkola Estes **

The party was over. Thank goodness! I didn't think I could handle wading in and out of the constantly dancing partiers. Tara and I were able to gradually clean all the trays and the food off the table. I was still scrubbing a few food droppings off the Cullen's finely polished wooden floors. Laura wouldn't stand for a half-done job.

I was constantly aware of Embry watching me. He stood in the corner of the room, not interacting with anyone. Jacob and Quil found a ride with someone so that Embry was left with Jacob's old Volkswagen. I hadn't acknowledged Embry's presence at all. I didn't want another scene on my hands.

Alice was still bouncing about the room, cleaning up stray cups and plates. She moved so gracefully I was momentarily distracted. Jasper still kept watch over the room, though everyone had left. I noticed his eyes flickering every few minutes to Embry's stationary form. Rosalie had disappeared with Emmett to a place unknown and Edward had taken Bella home already.

The Cullen's had offered to clean everything up themselves, but Laura was adamant that she take care of all the mess from the food. Meaning that she talked with Esme, while Tara and I cleared everything out. It seemed as if we'd been a little shorthanded so I asked Tara about it while we worked.

"Why didn't Laura call in more people for this party?" I asked, quietly. I didn't want Laura to hear me, voicing any complaints.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart. This was easy, small even, compared to the usual things we cater," she replied.

"Really? That worries me a little," I replied, as I swept up some spilt California rolls.

"You'll get used to it. If they'd wanted servers walking around with individual platters, it would've been a whole different matter," she said."Probably would've been around twenty of us here."

"Hmm," I dropped the subject, yawning.

"Who's that?

"What?" I looked up.

"That guy over there staring at you. He your boyfriend?" Tara asked.

I looked to were she was glancing. Embry leaned against the glass wall, and he was, indeed, staring at me. His eyes were locked on mine, a small smirk gracing his lips. I tried to make it seem accidental that I'd looked at him by glancing around room before turning my gaze back to the floor.

"No, he's just a friend," I answered, my face heating.

"Honey," Tara looked at me, "He wants you.

"What?" I guffawed, struggling not to look back at him again.

"You heard me," she replied.

I huffed. "I think you're wrong."

"Okay, then. Don't believe me. Your loss. That boy is fine," she said, before walking to the kitchen.

I continued cleaning—trying to convince myself Tara was seeing things. It didn't help very much. Goosebumps were still gracing my arms from his smirking face.

_(BREAK)_

"Thank you so much for your help tonight, girls," Esme told us once we finished cleaning up.

"It was no problem, ma'am," Tara replied shaking Esme's hand, before exiting the house.

"Your home is very beautiful," I told her, not wanting to repeat Tara's conventional sentiment.

"Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it," Esme smiled at me.

"I really do," I replied, yawning.

"Oh, dear, you must be exhausted. Do you need a drink or something?" Esme asked, concern coloring her voice.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said behind me.

I turned to find Embry very close to me. His face was carefully free of any expression. In his hand was a can of soda. He opened it and gave it to me. I took in a full gulp appreciatively.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem," he answered. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, and then faced Esme. She was smiling at us. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"You two are a lovely couple," she said.

"Oh. We're not…" I gestured my hand, looking for the right word. My face was burning in embarrassment.

"Oh, I just assumed," she apologized. "Forgive me." She smiled meekly.

"Its fine," Embry muttered.

I could tell he wanted to leave so I said my final farewell and we left. Embry silently drove out of the Cullen's driveway. The trees were still lit, though the guests were long gone. Once we hit the highway, my yawns were increasing by the minute despite the caffeine from my soda. I fought to stay awake as we drove through the darkness.

I kept glancing at Embry, trying to read his face. He gave nothing away, however, so I racked my brain for conversation starters. I wanted to confront him—ask what the hell his problem was earlier. But what could I say?

'_What the hell is your problem' _didn't seem like a good place to start. Not unless I wanted an all out brawl like earlier.

The silence engulfed us like water, until he broke it.

"I'm sorry."

I froze. "For what?"

"I was out of line earlier. I just thought you'd gone the party behind my back," he answered.

I could handle Embry's apology one of two ways. One, I could throw a hissy-fit and demand to know why he thought he could control me. Or, two, I could accept his apology and try to understand his reasons. Option one seemed very appealing to me, but I couldn't be sure his temper would remain intact. Also, I figured he'd be more likely to tell me the truth if I chose option two.

"I don't do things just to spite you, ya know?" I said, smiling a little.

He looked at me, a smirk forming on his lips. "You mean I'm not the center of everything you do?

"'Fraid not," I bit my lip to hide my grin.

We drove on in a now comfortable silence. I watched the dark trees fly by as we rode the curves of the highway. Soon I started thinking about things—about Embry and Seth and double-standards.

My easy acceptance of Embry's apology startled me. I wanted—needed—an explanation, but could not bring myself to demand it. This event made me realize something important. I trusted Embry. Despite all the weirdness that surrounded our friendship, I was positive I could count on him. His overbearing actions were his way to show protection. He'd protected his mom from jerks who thought they could take advantage of her. He'd even protected her from herself by forcing her to attend AA meetings. I knew he meant well. Maybe that was why I didn't question Embry. Because I knew he did the right thing no matter what.

This placed me pretty high on the hypocrisy scale. I could write off Embry's outburst, but could barely look at Seth. Both guys had scared me, acted irrationally, and cared about me. Why did I see things so differently between them? Both situations were eerily similar. I was being terrible to one and not the other. Suddenly, I felt sick from my own stupidity. I was very thankful when Embry asked if he could roll down the window.

"I get hot easy, and Jake's car kinda smells," he grinned.

"That's fine," I replied. I felt a little lightheaded anyway.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at my serious expression.

"Fine, just tired," I yawned, accenting my claim.

"We're pulling up now," he replied.

The house had a few lights on and Leah's car was in the drive. Great. I unbuckled my seatbelt preparing to get out. Embry grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"I really am sorry for tonight. You didn't deserve anything I said.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I've already forgiven you." I paused for a moment."But…can you just tell me… why didn't you want me there? I don't understand why it upset you so much.

I held my breath, praying his response wouldn't be another yelling match. But he didn't yell. His face was guarded as he considered my question.

"There are some—things you don't know," he began, slowly. "I really wish I could explain, but I can't. Not yet anyway.

"Why? Is it bad?" I asked, nervously.

"It's not like that," he replied, reassuringly. "I just need permission to talk about it.

"From who?"

"From S he gasped out. He was breathing hard, voice straining on his words.

"Are you okay? Here, take my drink," I shoved the can in his face.

He didn't take it, but was suddenly okay again. "Naw, I'm okay. I'm just tired too.

I could tell this was an excuse, but decided not to press the issue. I'd already pushed my luck with my earlier questions.

"Okay, I'll let you go then." I needed to talk to Seth before I fell asleep standing up.

"Alright, then.'Night," he smiled.

"Bye," I mumbled, stepping out of the car.

I stumbled up the steps, my legs shaky from exhaustion. I turned the door knob as someone else did. The door slid open to reveal the one person I was looking for. Seth moved out of the door frame when he realized it was me. His face was drawn, tired looking.

"Hey," I murmured.

His acknowledging expression was priceless. I would've given anything to have a camera. Seth's mouth was agape, eyes wide. I grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Trying to catch flies in there?" I asked, pushing his jaw closed with one finger.

"Uh…you're talking to me," he stated, still confused.

"Yeah," I murmured glancing down. "Maybe we can just—uh, start over?

His responding smile reminded me of a sunrise. "Yeah. I wanna start over."

Seth was looking into my eyes as if he'd finally, seen the sun. My face heated up, during the following silence. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Okay," I replied, finally.

He grasped my hand, shaking it. "Hi. My name's Seth. You?

"Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled shaking his hand back.

I didn't let it go until Leah stormed into the living room. She didn't look happy about our apparent friendliness. She glared at me as she left, slamming the screen door behind her. I expected to hear her car start, but it didn't. Before I could look out the door after her, Seth grabbed my hand and dragged me to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV with a flick of the remote and tossed it to me.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Anything but a chick-flick, please," he answered, lying down on the couch.

Seth's feet were raise on the opposite arm of the couch, his head resting in my lap. I fought myself not to run my fingers through his hair. I eventually was forced to sit on one hand as I flipped through the channels with the other.

I felt more free now that I'd let Seth off the hook. Everything was the way it was meant to be. I found myself smiling, not paying attention the television at all. Soon Seth's snores picked up and he was out.

I woke up later in Seth's bed, not remembering how I'd gotten here. The room was dark and the clock read 4:00 a.m. I stood up slowly and headed to the kitchen to wet my parched throat.

As I passed into the kitchen, the front door opened and closed quietly. I hoped it wasn't a burglar, but I picked up Sue's iron skillet in preparation for an attack. I held it like a baseball bat in silence. I didn't hear anything else after the door—no steps, voices, nothing. That's why I screamed like little girl when Seth turned into the kitchen.

Lucky for him, I dropped the skillet in fear. That would've been an awkward thing to tell Sue about. _You see, Sue, Seth scared me so I knocked him out cold with your skillet. I'm really sorry about it. I hope there's no permanent brain damage. _ Yeah, that would've been bad.

"Geez! Seth!" I yelled.

"What were you doing with mom's skillet?" he asked. Of course he'd be confused by a _skillet_ and not my scream of terror.

"I was gonna knock you out with it," I replied, as if it were obvious.

"Why?

"Why! It's four in the morning! What are you doing out?" I demanded.

"I just took a walk," Seth answered, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

He filled it with water and chugged half before facing me. I sighed and picked up the skillet. The floor was okay, thankfully.

"Why were you walking at four in the morning?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered, shortly.

I wasn't going to push anymore of his buttons by reminding him he was out cold on the couch earlier. I guess he'd woken up and put me to bed. Before Seth could take another drink I took the glass from him and chugged the rest.

"Night," I replied, handing it back empty.

I was too tired to argue with him. I stumbled down the dark hall into the bedroom again. I turned off the light and crawled into bed. That night I dreamt of Rosalie Hale.

She was chasing me through the forest somewhere. It was dark all around and I could barely see in front of me. Eventually, I couldn't run any more. I stopped, wanting to reason with her—to ask why she chased me. But before I could utter a syllable, Rosalie's mouth was at my neck, drinking my blood. Before I pulled in my last breath, she released me, revealing blood red eyes and lips.

**OOOOOOH! What's going on? **

**Why won't Embry tell Nicole about the WOLFPACK? (Give your opinions; I already know the answer) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner, but school has been killing me. Luckily though I got a 93 on my first anatomy test! So I celebrated by now updating. I haven't been getting many reviews, but the ones I have gotten have been super great! (hint: twilight expertess). **

**I would be great to get more reviews cuz otherwise I have no idea if I'm completely wasting my life trying to please people who do or do not exist. To be honest, I don't have time to write this story at all so I would be great to get just a few reviews per chapter. I know I'm not that great a writer, but I work hard on what I write. **

**My rant is over. Sorry. **

**Did you guys notice my summary changed? Well, it did. I wanted something that explained the story more thoroughly. Hope I succeeded. **

**I was also thinking of changing the title cuz it sounds super lame I think. Any suggestions? **

**This chapter involves a lot of Nicole and her mother along with a pinch on Seth and Embry. Hope you enjoy! **

**Review! **

CH. 11 June 14th Thursday

"**When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it." –Edward W. Howe**

I slowly walked through the cold. The temperatures had been dropping for the last few days, and the forecasts called for even lower temperatures the next day. I'd borrowed Sue's old winter coat. My lack of warm clothes was becoming a huge nuisance.

Things had been strange the last few days. Seth was no where to be found along with She Who Must Not Be Named—Leah. Sue didn't act like it was a big deal. On the contrary, she went along with business as usual despite the fact neither Seth nor Leah bothered to show up at meals. I knew Seth wasn't avoiding me because he acted the same around me. Laughing and talking and flirting as usual. However, I did notice the dark circles under his eyes which were becoming more prominent with each passing day.

The real kicker was Embry. I hadn't heard from him since he drove me home from the graduation party. It appeared as if he made no effort to see me. We'd eaten again at Emily's the night before last and he wasn't there. Neither was Quil or Jacob, but that wasn't the point. I even had a conversation with Paul. He hated my guts—at least I thought he did. Paul was just disagreeable in general—kind of like Leah as a man. Despite Paul's increasing dislike of me, I was now seeing him more than Embry. I knew I was probably taking things too personally, but I really missed him. I was secretly worried that all my prying questions after the party had driven him away. There wasn't much I could do about it though. Embry would talk to me when he was ready.

It was this lack of interaction with Embry that drove me to visit my old house again. Boredom was a good initiator for procrastinators like me. It was noon and I expected my mother would be home. I hoped so at least. I needed Dad's old Jeep. I knew it was mine—it said so in Dad's will. I needed something to get around in since it looked like I would be staying a while longer. I just hoped she didn't fight me on it. Legally, I could call the cops and force her to give me the keys, but I didn't want to resort to that. If there was anyway possible, I wanted to have a reasonable conversation with her.

When I reached the house, mom's car sat in the drive next to the Jeep. I exhaled a large breath before marching to the door and ringing the bell. It was a few minutes before the door creaked open, revealing Maggie Law—my mother.

She was dressed for bed in her robe and slippers. Her eyes had dark marks under them from lack of sleep. Her curly hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail at the nape of her neck. Besides this, her expression was one of irritation.

"What do you want? It's too early for some bimbo to be knocking at my door," she growled, menacingly.

"Mom, it's me," I replied.

"Oh," she replied, shortly. "It is you, isn't it? Well, what do _you _want?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see you. It's been a long time," I replied, trying not to lose my temper.

"Oh, yeah right," she said bitterly. "I knew you were back. Too chicken to see me, were you?"

That hit me hard—mostly because it was the truth. I had been afraid—apparently with good reason. I gulped back a retort and answered calmly.

"No, I was just getting a job and settling in. I'm staying at Sue Clearwater's house. She's helping me out."

"Good old Sue. She checked in last week. Told me you were here. She wanted me come see you, too," she replied, with frown.

"Yeah, she's great," I replied. "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

"The place is a mess."

"I don't mind, Mom," I murmured.

"Alright, fine," she opened the door.

The place looked the same. Same pale walls, navy curtains and blue carpeting. Our old tan couch and loveseat sat in the same place. Dad's old recliner was in front of the large window in our living room. The only real difference was the pictures. Most had been moved somewhere out of sight. Neither dad's nor my face lingered anywhere.

Mom sat on the couch as I occupied the recliner. I sat up straight, not wanting to get too comfortable in Dad's chair. I squirmed under Mom's heavy stare, trying to think of something—anything—to say.

"So you're in town for good?" she asked, grudgingly.

"I'm not sure. I've got a job back in Miami that I'll need to get rid of. I'm not making any permanent changes yet though," I answered.

"Hmm," she paused for a moment. "So what do you need?"

I looked at her stunned she would guess I needed something. She smirked at me, antagonistically.

"Ha, I knew it. I'm not stupid, Nicole. You need money, or what?" she demanded.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get the keys to the Jeep," I replied, tightly.

"And why on earth would I give you the Jeep?" she asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be _giving_ it to me, Mom. It _is _mine after all," I replied. She was getting on my nerves, acting like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I don't see how that's true."

"Dad, left it to me in the will, _Mother_," I explained, angrily.

"Well, the way I see it, you split. So you don't get anything you left behind," she growled at me, standing up.

"I think the police would say differently," I yelled, getting in her face.

"Are you threatening me?" she howled. "Your own mother!"

"Well, _Mother_, the way _I _see it, you never acted like a mom to me!" I argued.

"I sacrificed for you, and you _know_ it, ungrateful brat!"

"Yeah, right! Like you really sacrificed when you got so drunk that you set the damn house on fire! And left me in it!" I screamed back.

"That was once! And you were fine! Don't lecture me on parenting!"

"Or when we nearly starved because you couldn't hold a job down because of your drinking?" I demanded. "Just once, could you do something for me?"

"You want the car? Fine!" she screamed.

She picked up her purse off the coffee table and dug around in it for a minute. She chucked the keys at my head once she found them.

"Get out and _never _come back!" she roared.

"Gladly!"

After I stormed outside, I heard the door slam and mom breaking things. She'd always loved to break things. I unlocked the door to the Jeep and climbed in. Sighing, I took a minute to calm down before starting the car and driving away.

_(BREAK) _

I rolled over in the bed a few times, trying to get comfortable. I couldn't sleep. Not that I needed to. It was five in the afternoon, but my run-in with Mom left me drained. I would probably snap if anyone said the wrong thing to me. I didn't want to lash out at anyone, so I banished myself to Seth's room, locking the door. The lights were off, but that didn't stop the daylight from peaking through the blinds of the window.

I was angry at Mom, but also with myself. I should've known better than to let her get to me. But as usual, I found my patience greatly lacking with her. I was nearly in tears, when I realized Dad would not find me this time. He wouldn't beg me to forgive Mom or bring me home. Dad could never fix the situation between Mom and me. He could merely smooth it over like sand on a beach. But, suddenly, our fighting would start again, like a wave, crashing over our light compromises and understandings. Then everything was ripped to shreds again. We wrecked Dad's patch-up job, only for him to re-patch it again. Over and over the cycle had continued.

I was the only one who could smooth over the situation this time. I knew Mom wouldn't. Of course not—she was too proud for that. But I was proud too. I took after her in many ways—from the way our dark hair curled to our bright eyes and smile. But pride was another thing I took from her. Pride was our worst fault. I fought back tears, trying to see the bright side of things.

_At least I got the Jeep_, I smiled bitterly to myself.

I heard the front doors open and close a few times. Voices resounded through the hall. I didn't make a move to get up. When they found the door locked they'd leave me alone—hopefully. The doorknob shook as someone tried to open it.

"Nicole?" Seth's voice asked.

Oh, great. Now he decided to show up. I didn't answer. Maybe he'd think I was sleeping or something.

"Hello?" Apparently, not.

"I'm sleeping, go away," I moaned.

"If you were sleeping, you wouldn't have just told me you were sleeping."

I hated logistics. "I just wanna be alone, please," I sighed.

"Are you sick or something? And who's Jeep?"

"Mine. It was my dad's," I answered, shortly. Seth was starting to irritate me.

"You saw your mom?" he asked. I groaned internally at his unbelievable lack of tact.

"Yes, now just leave me alone!" I yelled.

There was a pause at the door. I thought for a moment Seth had actually listened to me. But then he spoke again.

"It went badly?" he asked, lowly.

I didn't answer. My voice was overcome by the tears in my eyes. I couldn't speak—Seth couldn't know how upset I was. I fought back sobs, but a few were too powerful to control. Eventually, Seth left. I heard his bare feet against the wooden floor.

It was moments later—that felt like hours—when I heard people opening the front door. Then more feet resounded against the floor, stopping outside the door. I wondered who it could be, keeping absolutely still.

"Open the door," a voice said.

"No," I whispered, angrily.

But the voice heard me and spoke again. "Nicole Magdalene Law!"

There was only one person who knew that name besides my parents. I could've killed him then, except I wanted to be alone. But I could still yell at him.

"Shut up! Never say that name again, Embry Call!" I screamed.

"Open the door, or I will," he threatened.

I rolled off the bed quickly, stumbling to the door. I unlocked it and threw it open. I knew my face was full of fury, but the second I saw Embry I lost all of my momentum. I flew into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms held me close as tears streamed once more.

As I was shaking from sobs, Embry hitched one arm under my knees and carried me to the bed. I vaguely saw someone pull the door closed, leaving Embry and me alone. Embry shushed me while I bawled, holding my like I was a child. It was at least ten minutes before I could catch my breath again and speak.

"Don't call me Magdalene," I muttered.

Embry half-smiled. "I'm guessing me yelling your middle name isn't what has you so upset."

"You would be correct in that assumption," I replied looking down. My hands were intertwined with Embry's. He was very warm.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked rubbing small circles on my wrist.

"We fought," I sighed. "I asked for the keys to the Jeep and she refused."

"The Jeep's outside though. Grand theft auto doesn't suit you," he smiled.

He was trying to cheer me up, and it was working. I smiled, laughing once.

"I didn't steal it," I replied. "She threw the keys at my head." I smiled at the absurdity of the situation.

"That's interesting. Thought she refused," he looked confused.

"That was before I told her how much she sucked as a mom. That was a mistake, but at least it got her to give up the keys. Mission accomplished," I muttered bitterly.

Embry hugged me tightly then. "One day she'll see. Everything will be alright," he whispered in her ear.

Chills flew down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest. He smelled amazing—like sea salt and pine trees. I breathed in his scent for what seemed like hours. My face heated in embarrassment as Embry pulled away. I hoped he couldn't tell I was sniffing him.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to spend the day with Emily," he replied.

"Emily?" I was confused.

"Yeah, she's been asking about you. She's normally alone in the house all day and I thought you might like to get to know her better," he answered a little too innocently.

"Doesn't she have friends?"

"Of course, but most live out on the Makah Rez. She moved down her a few years ago," he replied. "Oh and I think she's keeping, her niece, Claire, too."

"I didn't know she had a niece. How old is she?" I asked.

"Two," he grinned. "Though she'll probably tell you three. She's going through a bit of a lying stage."

I hadn't been around children in years. I had no siblings and never babysat. I figured if I wanted to watch kids, then they should at least be my own. Not that I was expecting a rug-rat anytime soon.

"Is this a trick for me to baby-sit for free?" I smirked.

"Don't be crazy. I'd never put a child I liked under _your_ care," Embry teased.

I huffed and tried to stand up. I couldn't kick him, sitting in his lap after all. But he didn't let me go. I struggled a few minutes before giving up. It was a lost cause.

"Jerk," I muttered, darkly.

"You know you love me," he grinned.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why," I replied, sarcastically.

There was an awkward pause. I glanced at him from under my lashes. Embry's expression was strained slightly. My face felt hot and I groaned internally at the implications he could gather from my comment. When he noticed my scrutiny of him, his features relaxed.

"So you'll go to Emily's tomorrow?" he asked, a begging pout upon his lips.

"I will," I answered, grinning. "But only because I'm pretty sure you'd drag me if I refused."

"You're probably right about that," he smirked, knowingly.

Embry, finally, released me so I could move about the room. I'd thrown a few blankets in the floor from my earlier tirade. Embarrassed, I picked them up and folded them carefully. All the while, Embry was watching me, perhaps waiting for another breakdown. Something occurred to me out of the blue.

"Who told you I was here?" I turned to face him.

"Seth," he replied. When my face scrunched in confusion, he explained further.

"He ran all the way to Sam's freaking out. I could barely get a word out of him at first. But then he said you were upset—had locked yourself up—so I came back with him," he replied.

"Oh." I turned away from him.

Seth must have been really worried about me to go to Embry. He hated when Embry even looked in my direction. I smiled slightly. Maybe he was, finally, getting over this crush he had.

**SOOOOO? REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate and strawberries and caramel on top! (Sounds gross right?)**

**Why do you think Seth got Embry to talk to his lady love? **

**Why was Embry avoiding Nicole? **

**What did you think of Maggie Law? **

**Opinions? **

**twilightbaby93 **

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! I've been busy trying to pass my summer anatomy course. **

**Anywho, a lot takes place in this chapter. Loads of characters are present too so I hope you like it! No Cullens though for you vamp lovers. So far I've counted: Nicole, Emily, Claire, Eli (on the telephone), Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, Leah, and Jared. And about 9 of them have dialogue. Crazy right! **

**There is a Claire babble dictionary at the end of the chapter in case some people cannot decipher her words. The words I have altered are all in italics. **

**Also there is a bit of cursing in this chapter so you have been warned. Not too much, though there is a reference to the Queen of England. I am not making this reference because I dislike Her Majesty. On the contrary, I loooovvvveeee the Royal Family! It's just a common expression used by Americans who curse. So don't blame me. Blame Eli for being such a rude and cursing character. So if any Brits are offended by this expression, I apologize, but most Americans who read it will recognize it as a common U. S. curse. Not that I'm proud of it, but like I said…sometimes characters just write their own dialogue. If you've written any stories you know that is the truth. **

**Please review! I will love you eternally! **

**And I check my reviews daily so the more reviews I get the more excited I become about posting the next chapter. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. **

**With out further ado…**

CH. 12 June 15th (Friday)

"**The most interesting information comes from children, for they tell all they know and then stop." –Mark Twain**

The sky was dark when I woke up. I glanced through the blinds to find gray clouds. It was later than I usually woke up—10:30. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, expecting chilly air. I stumbled into the living room to find the weather channel on. No one else was in the house.

I listened to the local weather. Chilly through the day, but the sun should show up around noon. The really shocking weather was a couple hundred miles away. The mountainous towns of Washington had received a blizzard. I was sincerely glad La Push's weather was a bit more agreeable. I clicked the TV off and folded the blankets that Seth used on the couch. I really needed to do something about that. Seth needed a real bed.

Walking into the kitchen, I came across a piece of computer paper with my name on it.

_Nicole, _

_I've gone to Billy's for the day. Emily is expecting you so don't worry about calling her. Have fun today. _

_Sue_

I crumbled the letter after reading it. How did she know about me going to Emily's? I supposed Embry told her.

The night before, Embry sat with me for hours. We talked about everything—except our moms. Embry, talking about his mom would've inevitably sent me back into a breakdown. He knew I couldn't take it. He knew me.

Eventually, Sue invited him to stay for dinner. Embry declined easily, saying he had some work to do. I pouted at that, but he said he'd see me soon. Seth was nice to me at the table, not bringing up my episode. He didn't even seem upset about Embry's long stay with me…alone…in his bedroom. This surprised me, but I didn't say anything, afraid it was too good to be true.

Pulling on my jacket, I grabbed the spare house key off the kitchen counter and headed out. I decided to walk instead of taking the Jeep. The air was chilly, but not unbearable. I hurried along down the lane to Emily's. The driveway outside her was empty, but for her small Suburban. I shuffled into the door away from the cool breeze.

I was instantly thankful for the toasty temperature of the house. I saw a little girl—presumably, Claire—sitting in front of the television, watching a cartoon show. When I closed the door, she glanced up to me. Her eyes were wary, realizing I was a stranger.

"Hello," I greeted her in a kind voice. "I'm Nicole. I'm here to see your aunt."

She grinned instantly. "You're Emmie's _gurl-fwiend_!" She giggled at my expression.

I smiled tightly, not wanting to contradict her. She was only two after all. So I took the easy way out.

"Is your Aunt Emily here?" I asked.

"In da _kitten_," she answered, easily becoming absorbed into the TV screen.

I went into the kitchen, finding countertops full of food. Emily was pulling something out of the oven, her hair tied in a messy ponytail. The room smelled delicious, reminding me I'd skipped breakfast. I grabbed an oatmeal cookie off a tray, nibbling it.

"Hey," I murmured.

Emily spun around to face me quickly. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and horror. I touched my face, worried something was on it.

"Oh, Nicole, it's you," she exhaled. "I was just doing a little cooking."

"A little? You could feed an entire third-world country with all this, Em," I grinned, at her flustered nature.

"I guess you're right. I'm giving some of it away to widows in the tribe," she explained.

"Oh."

I sat down at the table, observing Emily. Her demeanor had calmed slightly after she went back to baking. Every few minutes she'd glance at the clock, grimace, and return to her work. It was strange behavior to be sure.

"So where are all the guys? And Sue disappeared to Billy's this morning without a word."

"Not sure exactly. They have to be ready in their job at a moment's notice," she replied, suddenly concentrating very hard on her cooking.

"Must be hard, not to know when something will go wrong. Always being on guard."

"Yes; the others will be with Sam. They most likely won't return all day," she replied, tightly. In other words, _don't expect Seth or Embry today. _

I yawned lightly before standing up. "You need some help with that?"

_(Break) _

I sipped a cup of hot chocolate, while Emily put Claire down for her nap. I was pretty exhausted. Claire was a handful, to say the least. Her energy hadn't subsided for most of the day.

I played princess and dress-up with her for part of the day. Eventually, Claire became bored with indoor games and wanted to go outside. Emily told her no, but I said I'd go with her. I didn't like being shut up all day anyway.

Claire was more talkative in an open environment. She prattled to me about everything and nothing. She also didn't have much of a filter, talking about things she'd overheard sometimes. I suspected her mother didn't want her to know about her therapy.

"Mommy, go to a doctor. He help her not be sad or _crwazy_," Claire explained.

I did not know what to say after that, but Claire kept talking.

"I went to Kimmy's house and she gave me _twee_ cookies! _Day_ were _nummy_! _'Cole, _can I have _anod-er_ cookie now?" she begged.

Her puppy-dog eyes were hard to resist, but Emily had already given her two cookies earlier.

"Not right now. Maybe later," I replied, smiling.

"_Otay_. _Qwilly_ will give me '_dem_. He's my best _fwiend_!" she grinned brightly.

"He is?" I asked. Quil didn't seem the baby-sitting type.

"Uh-huh. He's my _favo-wite_! He _pways_ with me and tells funny _stowies_. He's a nice doggy, too," she replied.

"A doggy, huh?" I asked, humoring her.

"Yep. And he's _weally fwuffy_ and barks too," she replied, unruffled.

She babbled on and on about what _Qwilly_ let her do. It sounded to me like he spoiled her. I grinned, thinking about Quil playing dress-up with Claire. I was going to tease him endlessly after this.

Finally, Claire had tired herself out after running around the yard. I picked her up and headed back into the warmth of the house. Emily was there already with something to drink. She smiled at Claire as she told her everything about what we did—from the hide-and-go-seek to tag.

I heard Emily walking down the stairs quietly and came to meet her.

"Thank goodness you came today. She normally refuses her nap," Emily thanked me.

"It was no problem, really. I love kids. She's quite the talker, that one," I smiled.

"Yes, and I really didn't have the patience for that today. You're a lifesaver!"

"I had fun. And actually I'm a little tired too," I replied, yawning.

"Well, you're welcome to sleep upstairs or on the couch. Anywhere you feel comfortable," she offered.

I sat down on the couch. "Thanks, I think I will."

Emily excused herself to check on a pie, while I situated the couch. I was asleep as soon as my head struck the pillow.

_(BREAK) _

I woke again to the ringing of my cell phone. I glanced at the screen. It was Eli again. I sat up on the couch, stretching. Finally, I grudgingly flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I murmured, sleep still in my voice.

"Hey, baby. What're you up to?"

"Oh, you know. This and that," I replied vaguely.

"That's nice," he replied. "I was just wondering what you're gonna wear to that charity gala next week. I need to make sure I match your _sexy_ self."

I paused gathering my response. "Well, I hadn't actually thought about what I would wear, Eli. I really wasn't planning on attending." I cringed, waiting for an explosion.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded a little harshly.

"I'm in Washington, Eli," I replied softly.

"I don't care if you're visiting the damn Queen of England! You need to get your ass back here where you belong!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I still have some things I have to finish here," I replied, a little more strongly. I didn't want to wake up Claire from her nap.

"That's not good enough! You get back here now! You _do_ realize that I could have you fired?"

"I know that, but I can't leave yet. Just give me a few more weeks, Eli."

"And then you'll come home?" he asked, more calmly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Fine, then. But I won't wait forever, Nicole."

"I—I know. 'Bye."

I closed the phone with a _snap_. I took a few deep breaths in and out before standing. I wasn't sure what to do about my job. I had one here, but I wasn't positive I could just give up the kind of cash Eli dished out. As I was thinking, I heard a noise at the top of the staircase. It was Claire.

"Hey, sweetie. Did I wake you up?" I asked, walking her down the steps.

"No, I already be up," she replied, grasping my hand. "Where Aunt Em?"

"I'm not sure, but you wait here. I'll check the kitchen."

She didn't protest, but sat down on the couch. I wandered into the kitchen to find a lot of the food from earlier gone. There was another note on the counter.

_N,_

_Gone to drop off some food. Then I'm heading to Billy's for a while. I'd appreciate it if you watched Claire until I get back. _

_Thanks, Emily_

I didn't mind watching Claire so I returned to the couch. Claire and I watched a plethora of cartoons and kid shows until she was hungry again. I left her to her own devices as I scrounged up some mac-n-cheese in the kitchen. That's when I heard them.

Howling was echoing around the house. I was ready to walk outside when I heard someone walk through the front entrance. I heard thundering steps and a voice.

"Emily, we've got a situation with J—" Paul's voice died out as he saw me.

"Where is she?" Paul demanded quickly.

"Out giving food to some people and then—"

"Just tell her we're at Billy's when she gets back," he thundered before running out the front door.

I glanced out the window, following his figure until it disappeared into the trees.

"Well, that was rude," I muttered. After plating Claire's macaroni, I returned to the living room handing her the bowl.

I walked out onto the front porch and observed the setting sun. The howling was gone and replacing it was an eerily out of place silence. I shivered as a cold breeze flew at me. I kept expecting Emily to come back, but she never showed. Eventually, I became worried.

What if something had happened to her and she never made it to Billy's? Paul probably told Sam she was out feeding the poor. He wouldn't be expecting her, unlike I was. I returned inside to find Claire sprawled out in the floor.

"You wanna go see Quil?" I figured he was with Sam at Billy's.

"Yes!" she squealed. She jumped out of the floor and started bouncing around with glee.

I gathered my coat and phone before forcing Claire into her little jacket—couldn't have her catching pneumonia. We walked out the driveway and toward the Black's place. I knew the area they lived in, if not the exact house. Claire started complaining of the cold after a few minutes walking so I took off my jacket and draped it around her thin shoulders. I shuddered against the cool breeze, but suffered in silence as we trudged down the road.

Eventually, we reached the Black's residence. Their house was a red building that looked like it was originally used as a boat house. It was hard to miss such a unique place. As we approached the door, I noticed several people standing around outside. An old faded red truck and a shiny Mercedes with dark tinted windows sat in the meager drive. Sue's truck was parked on the other end of the driveway away from the other vehicles. The Mercedes pulled out before I could see the driver.

"Is that Claire?" Seth asked as she ran ahead of me.

She ran straight to Quil who scooped her up, holding her at his side. He looked out into the darkness to distinguish who I was.

"Hey, Nicole? What're you doing with Claire-bear?" he asked, surprised.

"I was watching her for Emily. I got worried when she never came back to the house," I explained.

"Oh she's inside helping clean up," Embry replied.

He sidled up to me and draped his long arm around my shoulders. I instantly stopped shivering. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips.

"What're you doing without a coat?" a voice asked.

Seth appeared from the darkness, staring at my obviously freezing form. He placed a blanket in my hands and I wrapped it around me. Not to be deterred, Embry put his arm right back where it had rested moments before.

"I could ask you the same. But I gave mine to Claire. She started freezing on the way here."

I noticed as I spoke that the other boys were looking at me, expressions strained. Seth, Embry and Quil didn't seem irritated by my presence, but I felt unwelcome all the same. I almost wished Colin and Brady would show up. They liked me better the than the others—Sam, Paul and Jared. Leah stood off at the corner of the house alone, expression almost hate-filled. Jacob wasn't around either to my surprise. He normally glared at me the same way Paul and Jared did.

"Where are Colin, Brady, and Jacob?"

"Colin and Brady are at home. Jake's inside," Quil replied, voice and features strained.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake was in a little—accident," Seth answered.

"Is he gonna be okay? How'd it happen?" My heart beat a little faster in worry.

"He'll be fine. He just totaled his bike," Sam answered. He approached our little group with an air of authority. I immediately tensed in his presence.

"It's getting a little late, don't you think? Sue needs to stay the night here to help Billy with Jake. Do you think you could drive it home for her?" Sam asked, handing me the keys.

I didn't get the feeling I had much choice in the matter so I grabbed the keys from him. I handed the blanket around my shoulders back to Seth.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I side-stepped Sam, heading to the truck.

"You sure you don't need me to come with you?" Embry asked.

I turned around. "I'm a big girl, Em. It's no biggy." I smirked a little.

"No, no, no!" Claire screamed.

She had wriggled loose from Quil and ran to me. Tears streaked her face as she grabbed me around both my legs, making it impossible for me to walk. A few of the guys chuckled at my predicament. I smiled at her antics, prying her off my legs. I stooped down on my knees and looked at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, smiling.

"You no leave!" she hollered. Her little chin was shaking, trying to hold back her tears.

"I have to leave some time, honey. I'll see you again real soon, okay?" I told her.

"You will?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. You have to help me look like a princess," I replied.

She grinned at that and I took the opportunity to pick her up. Quil grinned as I handed her back to him.

"See you later," he said.

"Bye," I replied, grinning back.

I walked to Sue's truck and got in the cab. I fumbled with the keys in the dark until the engine roared to life. Along with the engine, the lights came on automatically. I paused for a moment, observing what was gleaming in the glare of the headlights. There it sat, leaning against the side of Billy's house.

A motorcycle I'd seen the week before at Emily's was in perfect condition. I now knew I'd been lied to. If Jake hadn't wrecked his bike, what happened to him? I pulled out of the driveway slowly, a dazed expression on my face.

**SOOOOOOO? What did you think?**

**What do you think Nicole will make of the motorcycle? Will she question it or let it go? **

**And again: I note that I have nothing against the Queen of England so don't flame up my reviews with hatred por favor. **

**REVIEW!**

**twilightbaby**

Claire Babble Dictionary:

1. "Your're Emmie's _gurl-fwiend_!"

"You're Embry's girlfriend!"

2. "In da _kitten_."

"In the kitchen."

3. "He help her not be sad or _crwazy_."

"He helps her not be sad or crazy."

4. "I went to Kimmy's house and she gave me _twee_ cookies! _Day_ were _nummy_! _'Cole, _can I have _anod-er_ cookie now?"

"I went to Kimmy's house and she gave me three cookies! They were yummy! Nicole, can I have another cookie now?"

5. "_Otay_. _Qwilly_ will give me '_dem_. He's my best _fwiend_!"

"Okay. Quil will give me them. He's my best friend!"

6. "He's my _favo-wite_! He _pways_ with me and tells funny _stowies_."

"He's my favorite! He plays with me and tells me funny stories."

7. "Yep. And he's _weally fwuffy_ and barks too."

"Yep. And he's really fluffy and barks too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**This is a pretty short chapter mainly because I had written it as a part of a monster chapter, but decided to split them in two. The more interesting part will come in chapter 14 I'm afraid. But I will try and update sooner rather than later. **

**This chapter is mostly Nicole and Maggie (her mom). Seth is only seen once and no Embry, but he will return in the next chapter. **

**I also have started in on Nicole's talent mentioned from the beginning of the story. **

**Do you remember what it is? If not, you will soon!) **

**A little cursing, but nothing too major. **

**Hope you enjoy! And REVIEW for goodness sake! **

CH. 13 June 18th (Monday)

"**Violators can be fined, arrested or jailed for making ugly faces at a dog." –Unknown **

I ran through the torrential rain into the Clearwater's house. I was soaked through and shivering as I closed the door. Seth sat on the couch, looking comfortable. He glanced at me when I trudged through the living room.

"Nice look," he teased. "Been reading up in your girly fashion magazines?"

"Good one," I muttered sarcastically.

I continued down the hall and away from his irritating comments. The first thing I did after shutting the bedroom door was take out my sketch pad. It was new as of yesterday. I hoped desperately it wasn't destroyed by the rain. I flipped through it slowly, assessing the damage.

The edges of the first few pages were slightly damp. It was a good thing I hid it under the front of my shirt. I had been sitting on the same log I'd found weeks earlier at First Beach. The log I had sat on, talking to Embry my first week back. I was trying to draw the shoreline in charcoal when the rain began. I'd been far too engrossed in my work. I was rusty, to say the least, but I could tell I was getting a little better.

My new sketchpad had been my gift to me after receiving my very first pay check from Laura in the mail. I had also splurged, buying drawing pencils and charcoal. No one knew about these purchases but I and I planned to keep it that way—at least until there was some improvement.

The pad only held two artistic attempts so far—the one of the shoreline and one of my wolf. Well, it wasn't really my wolf, but it watched the house a lot. I often caught it staring through the cracked blinds of Seth's bedroom. At first this had unnerved me, but I soon became used to it's presence at the edge of the woods.

Last night, it showed itself to me again. I attempted to draw it quickly, unsure of how long it would stay, but I nearly finished. It wasn't terrible, considering I only scribbled it out in ten minute's time. There was, however, a lot to be improved upon.

I stowed the notebook and charcoals away under the bed before grabbing a change of clothes. I stripped my soaked clothing quickly and placed them in the hamper. I then proceeded to shower for fifteen minutes. My shivering soon became sighs of contentment. I pulled on my clothes before hitting the kitchen for some cookies and milk. I brought some with me on a plate for Seth despite his earlier remarks.

"Thanks," he replied, when I sat down with the cookies.

"Who says these are for you?" I taunted, holding the plate out of reach.

"Hell, there are ten on that plate! I doubt they're all yours," he muttered grabbing the plate from me too easily for my enjoyment.

"Yeah, well fine."

The conversation dropped off then. Seth was thoroughly absorbed in a sports game while cramming cookies down his throat—the pig. Only when I stood up to leave did Seth acknowledge me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm bored. Have any suggestions?" I asked.

"We could drive up to Port Angeles and see a movie," he replied with a cocky grin.

"Nah. I've been there almost every day this week for work. I'm sick of the drive," I replied.

It was a good excuse, but not the real reason I refused. The movie thing sounded too much like a date and I didn't want it going to Seth's head—anyone else's for that matter.

"Well, how about we drive to Portland?"

"Too far," I murmured for the same reason as before. Maybe asking his advice was a bad idea after all.

"Well…how about we visit your mom at work?"

I looked at Seth quickly. His face held a sheepish sort of innocence. How long had he been planning that one? It seemed more like something Embry would pull on me. Seth looked nervous as I studied him silently. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"She hates my guts and I doubt you being there would make much of a difference. I don't wanna see her anymore," I replied.

It was a lie. Seth knew it too, but didn't press me any further.

"Well, if you think of anything else to do, let me know," he answered.

_(Break) _

I parked my Jeep a block or so away from my mom's place of employment—the only bar in Forks named _Little Red's_. I grumbled to myself as I locked the doors and walked down the block. The sun had already set behind the angry thunder clouds.

I had spent the earlier part of my day obsessing over the pros and cons of visiting my mom. Seth's pushing expression from earlier rolled around in my head. I had tried to ignore thoughts of my mother for the rest of the afternoon, but I couldn't shake the feeling of obligation. It seemed like I should try a little harder with her; maybe I was just being masochistic.

I didn't invite Seth along. He wouldn't understand the anger and resentment between my mother and me. His relationship with his mom was impeccable compared to most, not even considering mine.

I slipped in the door after a few people, trying to be inconspicuous. I didn't want Mom to make a run for it. The bar was quiet for a Friday night. Most of the Forks residency went out of town for their alcohol on the weekends. During the week it was just easier come to _Little Red's _than to drive an hour and a half to Port Angeles.

I sat at a bar stool, hoping my mother would appear soon. A few minutes later I got my wish. She came stumbling out of the back room. She was slightly drunk from the appearance of her unstable gait.

"Breaks over Mags," her boss, yelled from the back door. "Get back to work."

"I will, I will. Geez, learn to live a little, Randy," she said with a slight slur.

She didn't notice me as I observed her. Mom was attempting to organize the bar as people shouted orders to her. She was apparently functional enough to work because she slung out margaritas and shots efficiently. At least she was good at _something_.

"Mom," I said.

She ignored me, pouring a few beers and slinging them to their impatient owners.

"Mom," I said louder now.

She looked at me. "There's only one person who'd call me that," she replied, glaring in distaste. "What the hell do you want now? Want _my_ car now too?"

"No, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have taken the Jeep like that and yelled the way I did," I replied, with reserve.

Mom huffed. "Well, I don't need your apology. And I sure as hell ain't accepting it."

She turned away to ignore me again, but I wouldn't have it. I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her back to me.

"Mom, dad wouldn't want us to fight. Please can't we fix this?" I pleaded nearly begging.

My mother jerked away from my touch. "You don't know _anything_ about your father! Why do you care what he'd want anyway, hmm?" she exploded.

"I just want—"

"I don't care what you want! You left, Nicole! Left!" she yelled. "You weren't thinking too much about your dad's wishes then, were you?"

"You made my life hell!" I screamed angrily. "Dad wouldn't have wanted me to live with a drunk!"

"I wouldn't have drunk so much if it weren't for you and the depressing looks you threw at me! As it was _my _fault he died!"

I stopped yelling. Tears were welling in my eyes. "You didn't just lose your _husband_, Mom," I said, voice quivering. "I lost a dad too. I was hurting _too_."

Mom didn't say anything to that. I wondered if she had even heard me at all. A hand came down on my shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem here, Maggie?" a voice asked.

I turned to face the police chief of Forks, Charlie Swan. He looked older than the last time I'd seen him. Of course dealing with riff-raff generally had a taxing effect on a person.

"Charlie," Mom said, coldly. "I would appreciate it if you'd get rid of her. She's scaring away the customers."

Her easy dismissal of my thoughts and feelings was the final straw. I could no longer contain the rage I felt towards Maggie Law. It was then, I released all the anger I'd held in for years—consequences be damned.

I lunged at her, trying desperately to tackle her to the floor. I succeeded for the most part, and that was when I took the first swing. My fist landed squarely on my mother's jaw with a sickening crack. I felt the bones of my hand crunch, but paid it no mind. I was screaming now as I attempted to take another swing at her, but I was pulled back by Charlie. I wrestled to get my arms from him before my sanity returned at his loud and commanding words.

"I'm taking you to the station! Simmer down now!"

All my fight left me as quickly as it had come. I exhaled assessing the damage I'd caused. Sometime after I'd attacked, I accidentally knocked over a case of beer-filled glass bottles. They had shattered on the hard floor and spread around me.

Suddenly, I felt a stinging in my arms. I looked down to find my blood oozing from two jagged cuts in my arm and one on my left leg. My mother didn't look much better. Both of her arms had similar cuts to the ones I had. I fought not to burst into tears at the reality of what I had done.

**I know I know! It was super short, but I'll update the next chapter soon. I require only one review for this chapter because of its general smallness. **

**1 REVIEW= CHAPTER 14! Seriously. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is most likely my favorite in the entire story! So REVIEW!**

**This is a super Embry and Nicole chapter near the end. This is also the last chapter I have prewritten. I started on 15 a little but its no where near completion.**

**The reason for my super early update is because of my awesome reviewers! I posted chapter 13 yesterday and already have 4 reviews. I didn't even like that chapter that much, but that goes to show how much I know about you guys!) LOL**

**I wanna give a shout out to my best friend!) You know who you are! I hope you had fun in Belize!) I hope you enjoy this chapter once you reach civilization again and can use the internet!) **

**Also, I purposefully wrote the song below with random capitalization. For eMpHaSiS. **

**REVIEW!) **

CH. 14

(_This is the Nicole and Embry theme for this Chapter_)

"These are things I FeeL, but don't wanna SaY,

In case you feel that way…

I can never change

The PaiN just makes me wanna …

STaRE

At the SaMe things you said BeFoRe,

WantinG you even more,

God it's a LoNeLy place."

-Marjorie Fair, _Stare._

Charlie took out his handcuffs and placed them on my wrists as I stared at the floor. He read me my rights before taking my arm. I didn't look up as he led me outside and to his police car. I was vaguely aware that my mother had found a ride from a coworker to the hospital. She left long before we did. Charlie was talking on his cell phone for a while as I attempted to turn back time with my mind—it didn't work. Chief Swan helped me get into the car before taking his spot in the driver's seat.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He only glanced through the rearview mirror at me as he was writing something down on a professional looking piece of paper. I didn't meet his gaze, completely ashamed of my behavior.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to start a fight in front of a cop, kid?" Charlie muttered as he pulled into the road.

I expected him to take me to the hospital and then the slammers. I groaned internally at the thought.

"Not really," I replied.

"You have anything to say?" he huffed.

"Not to you," I answered, sarcastically. "I plead the fifth."

"Usually that would work," he replied. "But of course, I just witnessed your blatant attack on your mother and destruction of private property."

I didn't answer back and he didn't push me for conversation. I couldn't deny anything he said. I would most likely be getting jail time—few months depending on the judge. I had thrown away everything in one moment of anger. I fought back tears as we pulled into the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" I noticed he was parking instead of going to the ER entrance.

"I'm taking you straight through to Dr. Cullen. He's waiting for us in his office," Chief Swan replied.

"Aren't you supposed to take me to the ER?" I retorted.

"Maggie is in the ER," he explained.

I didn't reply as he helped me out of the car. As I stood up, I felt slightly dizzy and stumbled a little. The chief shouldered some of my weight as we walked into the front lobby. People were looking at me strangely—like I wasn't supposed to be bleeding. It irritated me largely because I was in a stinking _hospital_ for crying out loud!

After trudging down a few halls, we came to a stop at a door. The name plate had Dr. Cullen's name on it. Before Charlie could knock, the door flew open revealing said doctor. He grimaced slightly at my condition.

"Bring her in here Charlie. I'm all set up," he said.

Inside the room was small, but very organized. A few cabinets were in the corner next to a folding bed. It was obvious the bed had recently been added. A small table was scrunched behind it against the wall.

I sat on the bed and waited as Dr. Cullen gathered a few things. Next to him, was a silver table with sharp looking things on it and a needle. I fought to remain calm. I'd always disliked doctors. Mostly because of the inevitable pain and strange smells.

"Charlie, could you take off the handcuffs please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he replied, releasing my hands with a tiny silver key.

He looked at Dr. Cullen and me awkwardly before making an excuse to stand guard outside. I fought back a grin. It wasn't like I could deck out the doctor and make a run for it.

"Nicole Law, isn't it?" the doctor asked as he cut away my jeans from my left leg. I couldn't watch him destroy my favorite pair of pants so I stared straight out at the far wall.

"Yes."

"This may sting a little," he said before numbing my leg and arms.

I flinched at the slight prick all three times. I fought to distract myself as Dr. Cullen dug around for stray glass in each of my wounds. My arms tingled as I tried to feel them moving.

"So," I started, "how do you know Chief Swan?" Making conversation helped calm my nerves, but I could hear my voice shaking.

"Well, we're about to become in-laws in a few weeks. My son is marrying his daughter," Dr. Cullen replied amicably.

"Congratulations," I reply. I remembered Bella from the graduation party a few weeks prior. She seemed a bit young to get married, but who was I to judge. At least she had found someone who made her happy.

"Thank you."

He, finally, finished stitching up my arms and left, moving to my right hand. It had turned slightly purple and was swelling a little. I could still move it—apparent from when Dr. Cullen asked me to. He touched it gingerly, assessing the damage. His hands soothed the ache almost as well as an ice pack.

"You only sprained it. I'll wrap it for you. Just don't use it for a few days."

I thought about my unfinished sketch of the shoreline that was under Seth's bed. I wouldn't be attempting to complete it soon.

"Thanks." I replied, standing to leave. "I appreciate it, Dr. Cullen."

Charlie didn't bother to re-cuff my hands because of the wrap on my wrist. I shook the doctor's hand with my left one. Goosebumps rose on my arms from his cool touch.

"It was no problem. Good luck, Miss Law," the doctor replied.

_(Break)_

I sat in a small cell in the police station, awaiting news. Chief Swan had been gone about an hour, but it felt like longer to me. My holding cell was plain with few luxuries, if any. A toilet and small cot were all the company I had. I glanced down at my bare thigh. One side of my jeans had been left in tact so it appeared as if I were making a weird fashion statement. I yawned in exhaustion from lack of sleep. Most likely I'd be stuck here until morning.

I sat up straight as I heard a door creak open. In came the chief along with—to my surprise and embarrassment—Sue Clearwater. I knew my face held a sheepish expression. She didn't look angry, I surmised, though that may have been to save face with the chief.

"Oh, honey," she mumbled, looking anxious.

"Hey," my voice croaked from lack of use.

I was quickly released from my unbearably plain cell. Then, I was ordered into a chair next to Sue who held my hand to relieve my nerves. Across from us, Chief Swan held some papers in his hand, quickly writing something down. Finally, he looked at me and I prepared myself for the worst.

"So Nicole Law," he huffed. "I have talked to your mother, Magdalene. She talked to Sue for a while and she has agreed not to press any charges against you."

I sighed in relief. Then the chief said, "But…" I groaned internally.

"The bar owner needs to be reimbursed for damages. You'll be fined for that as well as be sent to a judge for disturbing the peace." He handed me some papers to sign.

"What so you think they'll give her, Charlie?" Sue asked while I wrote my name in the appropriate spaces.

"Most likely some community service. This was her first infraction so I don't expect it to be over a months worth. But I'm not the judge so I can't be sure."

I handed the papers back over to Chief Swan and he gave them a once over.

"You're free to go," he said standing up. "You can expect your court date in the mail."

"Thanks, Chief Swan," I murmured with a grimace. I didn't really know why I was thanking him, but it seemed the polite thing to do.

He simply nodded in reply before escorting Sue and me from the building. I climbed into Sue's truck as she continued talking to the Chief. She looked upset and he seemed to be placating her as much as he could. It must've been hard to be professional with a close friend.

Sue threw her arms around Charlie's neck for a hug. His arms encircled her waist. Or maybe they were more than friends after all. I blushed, embarrassed to be witnessing such a private moment between the two. Finally, they said goodbye and Sue got into the driver's side.

She carefully pulled out of the police station parking lot—it wouldn't be good to hit a police car—and headed back to La Push. The silence was awkward, to say the least. I got the feeling Sue knew I'd seen her little public display of affection.

"So," I broke the silence. "You and Charlie Swan, huh?"

"Charlie said he would have your Jeep dropped off at the house in the morning," Sue replied ignoring me.

"Sue?" I smiled knowingly. "There's no use denying it. I saw everything."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied crisply.

I snorted. "What was that hug back there then?"

"Chief Swan has always been a close friend of the family," she replied, unaffected.

So it was _Chief Swan_ now. Earlier it was _Charlie_ all the way.

"Right," I replied sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear your opinions about my friendship with Chief Swan right now, Nicole Law," she returned sharply. "What were you thinking attacking your mother that way?"

So now she was angry—or looking for a subject change. "I just lost it for a second, Sue, and I'm really sorry I did, okay?"

"It's not okay. Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"I wasn't actually thinking straight. I just got sick of all the shit and hell she gives me," I replied.

She gave me a sideways glance. "So you're the one training Seth to swear like a sailor?"

I huffed impatiently. "Your son swears enough without my help. He's not a five year old. He's sixteen, for crying out loud!"

"Fifteen. And I know that, but it doesn't mean I want him to swear like Leah. She's a lost cause when it comes to cursing." Sue smirked wanly.

"Maybe _she_ taught him. I haven't been here that long." I muttered, looking out the window.

"Leah doesn't have the same effect on him that you do. He'd jump through hoops if you asked him to."

I didn't say anything to that. So Sue realized Seth's crush on me. No wonder she was angry. She was probably worried Seth would go out and get arrested to impress me, or do some other stupid crap because of me.

Eventually, we pulled into the Clearwater driveway. There were people on the front porch despite the late hour. I stepped out of the truck and accidentally slammed the door. All heads turned to me. I recognized Quil and Embry by their shirtless bodies. Billy Black was with them in his wheelchair. He looked the same as always. I was pretty positive he'd never die—seemed like the mystical live-forever type to me.

"What on earth is this? A welcome home party?" I asked, walking up the steps with a limp.

Sue and Billy disappeared inside the house to grab a cup of coffee.

"And it's all for you, Madame Psycho-killer," Quil grinned.

"And you'll be next if you don't shut you mouth, Ateara," I threatened lightly.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked, looking at my bandaged limbs.

"I'm fine; just tired," I yawned convincingly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Embry hugged me tightly.

I didn't my best to hug him back despite my injured arms. I felt Embry stiffened as he inhaled into my hair. He released me quickly, taking a small step back. His nose was crinkled up in an endearing way and he coughed lightly a few times. I didn't say anything about his actions, too tired to argue.

"So how much trouble are you in?" Quil asked, leaning against the porch rail.

"My mom didn't charge me, surprisingly. But I suspect Sue had something to do with that. Chief Swan seemed like he felt bad for me. Of course he has nothing to do with my sentencing."

"Sentencing?" Embry demanded.

"Uh—I _kinda_ broke a few things in the bar. I've gotta pay them back and I technically was _disturbing the peace_"—I placed air quotes around the words—"so I'll most likely get community service. At least that's what I'm hoping."

An uncomfortable silence ensued as I fought for something to say. Embry shifted a few times and Quil grinned tauntingly at us both before breaking the stillness.

"Whelp," he started. "Not that this isn't fun…but I gotta go." He made a show of jogging off into the darkness.

I sighed, smiling at his craziness. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe," Embry replied vaguely.

He made no move to hug me again and I was a little disappointed. I shook off the feeling and made to go inside. Just before I opened the door he grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned in curiosity.

"I know you're having a rough time with your mom, but if you need to talk, I'm always around." I'm sure he meant this to be comforting, but it really didn't.

I sighed, pulling my hand from his. "It doesn't really feel that way, but I guess it's the thought that counts, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked confusion coloring his face.

"Just what I said, Em," I replied. "You're _never _around. You're always disappearing and not explaining why you go. I just…I _feel_ like you don't really wanna deal with me. But I guess that's okay."

"I don't understand what you mean, Nicole. Why wouldn't I wanna _deal_ with you?" he grabbed my hands his. I was forced to face him, but I tried not to look him in the eye.

"I know I'm a lot of trouble and you don't have to deal with my baggage. No one does. I mean, they're my problems," I mumbled glancing down.

Embry released one hand to touch my cheek. "Look at me." I, finally, stared at him. His expression was pained.

"I _want_ to be near you. I _want_ to talk to you _all_ the time. I _want_ to help you with your problems," he said.

"Then why do you always leave me alone? I see Sam more than you and he doesn't even like me," I said.

"Sam likes you alright. It's just the way he is. That's the way he treats outsiders," Embry explained.

I flinched at his words though I knew he didn't mean to upset me.

"Outsider? And you wonder why I feel so out of the loop? You're not being honest with me, Embry. And I don't know if I'm okay with that," I replied vehemently.

"This isn't as simple as you think, Nicole. I want you to know things, but—" his voice cut off like he was choking.

I waited for him to speak, unable to form a retort. He, eventually, breathed freely and spoke.

"The problem isn't you—not at all. I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't care because I _do_. I just don't wanna hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "You won't."

He stared at me jaw clenching and unclenching. "I already am. I just didn't realize it till now." His arms wrapped around me again.

We didn't say anything. There wasn't anything _to_ say. We were at a stalemate, neither one able or willing to yield. Embry's secrets would remain his own…and I would always feel like an outsider. I would never know everything about him.

Despite this realization, I wasn't willing to give up yet. All the secrets and lies surrounding him and his friends scared me, but I had to know. I needed the truth no matter the consequences.

"STaRE

At the SaMe things you said BeFoRe,

WantinG you even more,

God it's a LoNeLy place."

-Marjorie Fair, _Stare._

**SOOOOOO? ARE YOU FREAKING OUT!) I bet you all are!) **

**What do you think about Nicole and Embry's little convo? What does it mean? **

**Seth lovers, he will be a major participant in the upcoming chapter so don't hate me for sticking with Embry through this one!)**

**How'd yall like the little bit of Charlie/Sue action? I laughed while writing Nicole's convo with Sue after the awkward hug. **

**And just a little side note: The Cullen's have not disappeared off the face of the earth (as proven by Carlisle's appearance). They will show up eventually. They're just a little too busy planning a wedding or something like that. LOL. **

**REVIEW!**

**twilightbaby **


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's chapter 15. I must admit I got a little cheesy, but I liked it too much to change anything. **

**Rachael Black appears for the first time and has an interesting conversation with Nicole. The Sam/Leah/Emily triangle is mentioned and Jacob has 'mysteriously' gone missing. One of our favorite wolves cops an attitude—again. Can you guess who? **

**Yes, I did tie Jordin Sparks' _No Air_ into the story. It's very obvious, but I just LOVE that song. **

**P.S. **

**Sorry for updating so sporadically. I have recently discovered the wonder that is the BBC show "Merlin!" I'm sooooo addicted that I just can't stop watching the show. Also if you haven't seen this show, I suggest you watch seasons 1,2,3, and 4 on youtube. Season 5 is supposed to come out before the end of this year. Also is you have access to BBC AMERICA on TV, "Merlin" comes on every Saturday night. **

**And if you wanna see an INSANELY ATTRACTIVE MAN then you should watch the show because BRADLEY JAMES IS HOTTT! (sorry I can't help it. His beautiful face distracts me from updating.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, "No Air" or Bradley James. Unfortunately. **

CH. 15 June 25th (Monday)

(_Leah/Sam and Nicole theme.) _

"But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

'Cause me world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to BREATHE

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with No AIR?

Cant' live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel when you ain't there

There's no air, no air."

-Jordin Sparks, _No Air. _

I stood up to leave the defendant chair. The judge let me off easy with only 100 hours of community service to be completed over six weeks. Sue was waiting for me in the aisle. Looping her arm through mine, she led me down the walk of shame out of the courtroom.

It was sunny and warm when we stepped outdoors. All around people were starting to wear more revealing clothes for the summer. The temperatures had, finally, stopped see-sawing from one end of the scale to the other. I felt uncomfortable in my knee-length skirt and blouse.

"It went better than expected," Sue said.

"I'm glad it's all over. I _never_ wanna feel so exposed again," I replied with a grimace.

"Only you can control that, dear," Sue grinned.

"Don't worry. I've had enough of my mother to last a lifetime. I'm not entirely sure that she's not a reincarnated Nazi," I said as we got into the truck.

Sue laughed lightly. "Maggie is a tough one. But don't worry about her right now. You've made an effort, at least. It's up to her now."

As Sue was starting the car, I was silently working up the courage to voice the question I was dying to ask.

"Sue," I began. "How did you get her to drop charges against me? I thought it would be impossible."

She sighed. "It nearly was, but I knew what to say to loosen her up. She just needed a little push into the right mindset."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, I told her how you father, Thomas, would've wanted her to get along with you. And he especially wouldn't have wanted her to press charges against you."

"How did that turn out?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Not good. So then I reminded her of all the bills she'd have to pay if she got a lawyer. That changed her mind real quickly," Sue smirked.

"I bet it did," I muttered, as we pulled away from the curb.

_(Break) _

Seth was sitting on the hood of my Jeep as we pulled into the driveway. Leah was in the corner of the yard washing her car. She studiously ignored my arrival, turning up the music that was blaring from the speakers. Sue looked at her disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. Then she headed in the house to change.

"Could you get your butt off my car?" I asked slightly peeved.

He hopped down, looking sheepish. "Sorry. So how'd it go?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah's ear turn towards me. She was obviously hoping for the worst.

"One hundred hours of community service."

"Ouch. That sucks," Seth grimaced.

"I'm just glad they didn't put me in jail," I replied, heading into the house.

The cool AC was very welcoming as I peeled off my dressy clothes. I slid on a tank top and tied my hair up. Just as I pulled on my shorts, I heard the phone ring. No one answered so I grabbed the cordless in the hall.

"Clearwater residence."

"Is Leah there?" a female voice asked.

"Sure. Hold on a sec," I replied.

I jogged out of the house past Seth, giving him a quick smirk. I slowed down as I approached Leah, not eager to be soaked by the water hose she held in her hand. Her glaring expression was intimidating, but I handed her phone anyway.

"It's for you."

"I gathered that, loser," she muttered jerking the phone from me.

Just as I turned to leave I felt a cold, wet sensation on my back. I turned around in a fury. Leah looked at me innocently.

"Oops," she smiled angelically.

I took a deep breath and trudged back to Seth. He was fighting back a grin, but was not succeeding to any degree.

"You think this is funny?" I glared him.

"No," he laughed once. "It's not funny at all."

I shoved him hard in anger, but he didn't budge. This only made him laugh some more which only made me angrier. I yelled in rage, attacking with more fervor.

"Hey, there," Seth smiled, restraining my hands. "Don't make me call Charlie to take you in."

"It would be worth it, if I could wipe that smug grin off your face," I muttered, giving up my useless assault.

He released my hands, holding one of mine in his own. "You'll be waiting for that day a long time, babe."

I jumped when I heard a shattering noise. Leah had chucked the house phone through the glass of the screen door and shattered it. Then she ran off to the back of the house.

"LEAH!" Sue yelled.

I headed to help Sue clean up, but Seth grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"I'm gonna go," he said. He glanced around as if looking for something or someone.

I looked around too, but nothing stood out to me. I glanced up at him, suspicious. "Okay?" I was more than a little confused by his behavior, but didn't protest. "So I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Seth muttered quickly before heading to the backyard.

My brow furrowed as I watched him go. These Clearwaters were a strange bunch.

_(Break) _

Leah and Seth didn't come back. Sue called around—to Billy's and Emily's—trying to find out anything. She didn't understand Leah's outrage any more than I did. Eventually, she gave up and assessed the damaged screen. I helped Sue clean up the glass before she left for the hardware store.

"I don't want the moisture to come in the house. It's gonna rain a few days this week at least," she told me.

I decided to stay at the house, still weary from my court appointment. Sue had set out the chicken for dinner, so I made myself useful and started the stove. The grease in the frying pan popped on my arms a little when I slid the chicken in to fry. The delicious smell taunted me and my stomach growled in hunger. Just as I slid out the last chicken leg from the pan, I heard the doorbell ring.

I shut off the oven before heading to the front door. There was a slightly familiar figure standing on the other side of the glassless screen door. I blinked trying the reassure my eyes of the sight they were seeing.

Rachael Black stood silently on the front porch of the Clearwater's house. She was obviously confused by the mess of a door before her. She must've heard my unbelieving gasp because she quickly glanced to me.

"Nicole?" she asked in wonder.

"Rachael Black. What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, still gaping.

"I just got home from school. What are you doing here?" Rachael asked, coming in the living room.

"It's kind of a long story. But I'm visiting home for a while."

Eli's angry voice flashed through my memory. _You need to get your ass back here where you belong! You do realize I could have you fired? _I shook off the memory silently.

"That's great. How's you mom?" Rachael asked.

I sighed at the question. "We never really got along, you know? Some things never change."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking apologetic. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. You didn't know," I replied, trying to look cheery. "Come on to the kitchen and we can catch up," I replied.

I led Rachael to the kitchen and she took a seat at the table. Rachael looked mostly the same except for a look in her eyes. I could tell she had grown up a lot since I'd seen her last. She seemed older and more knowledgeable—though that could've just been the college education. She had been a year ahead of me in school, but La Push was really small. Everyone knew everyone to some degree. We hadn't been close, but we were always good acquaintances.

"So, how is college? You graduate next year right?" I asked, as I grabbed her a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"Actually, I just graduated early. I'm looking for a job in Seattle now," she replied.

"That's awesome! I should've known you'd graduate early. You were always the bookworm in high school."

"I guess so. Rebecca could never understand my fascination for books. She would beg me to come to the beach and hang out with her and her new fling," she smiled in reminiscence.

"She was rather nuts when it came to her boyfriends. I'm surprised she married so young."

"Yeah," Rachael looked solemn. "I didn't believe it when she told me."

"You must miss her a lot," I replied. I couldn't imagine someone that close to me, moving so far away—even to Hawaii.

"I do, but as soon as I save up enough money, I'm going to fly over and spend an entire summer with her."

"That sounds perfect," I replied.

There was a small lull in conversation so I took the opportunity change the subject and finish dinner. I was boiling water for some pasta when I heard foot steps.

"I'm in here, Sue," I hollered quickly.

"Hey, Rachael," a voice said. It wasn't Sue.

I looked over my shoulder to the voice I could not ignore. A small flutter arose in my stomach.

"Embry Call," Rachael answered. "Puberty has been good to you." She smiled appreciatively at him.

I fought the urge to smack her, and succeeded only releasing a small comment.

"Careful, Rach. He's sixteen."

"Seventeen," Embry replied, smiling.

"Since when?" I asked sharply. Embry strolled over to me, eying the fried chicken hungrily.

"Since April," he replied, grabbing for a chicken leg.

I swatted his hand away. "No," I reprimanded. "If you start, I won't be able to stop you."

"Is that a promise?" he grinned wolfishly.

It was then that I realized my words could be translated in more than one way. I blushed furiously as Embry and Rachael laughed at my expense. I huffed in irritation while they conversed like old friends. Every time they laughed, I fought back the urge to vomit. What right did she have to talk to him so easily—so familiarly? He was Jacob's friend, not hers.

I was finishing the pasta and broccoli, when I realized the conversation had grown tense. I forced myself to continue making dinner so I could listen in.

"He's only sixteen years old. What right does he have to be out on his own?" Rachael demanded.

It took me a moment to figure out who they were talking about. Jacob was gone? Run away? Why had no one said anything?

"Look, Rach. He's had a rough time recently and he doesn't need anyone babysitting him. Especially not his super nosey sister," Embry replied harshly.

"I don't care what my dad, you or Leah says. Jacob isn't old enough to take off like he did. And why is it only now that I've heard about these so-called problems? If I had known Jake was having issues I would've—"

"You would've come home and driven him nuts," Embry barked at her. "I know you, Rachael. You _never_ know when to leave things alone."

"Hey! I only want to make sure he's okay. He's my brother and I don't need _you_ telling me to butt out!" Rachael stood up in rage.

"Guys!" I yelled. They both looked at me as if I was the crazy one.

"Does anybody wanna let me in on this? Jacob's missing? Why haven't I heard about this?" I demanded, glaring at Embry.

He didn't look like he was in the mood to spill secrets. His expression was guarded and closed. I could only assume that Jacob's disappearance had something to do with the things Embry wouldn't tell me. And it seemed like everyone was in on it except for Rachael and me.

"It isn't a big deal, Nicole. Rachael just likes to blow things out of proportion," he told me. Then he walked over to her. "Just _drop _it, Rachael!"

With that final sentiment, Embry stormed out of the house. Neither Rachael nor I said anything for a few minutes. I was in shock at Embry's latest performance. I didn't know what to make of the way he'd told Rachael off. Jacob was her brother. What right did Embry have to keep Jacob's issues from his sister?

"He's changed," Rachael said, finally. I looked up at her in confusion from her words. "They all have." She sat back down in her chair.

"You mean Jacob and Embry?" I asked. I was having difficulty standing so I sat in the seat across from her.

"No. I wouldn't be worried if it was just teen angst at work here. But my father is in on it too," Rachael replied. Worry filled her voice and expression. "I don't know what to do. Who can I turn to? Everyone I can talk to knows something that I don't."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have no clue what's happening either. And I've been here since the beginning of the month."

"You've noticed it too?" she asked with a spark in her eye.

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see something weird is going on," I replied. "I've been trying to get information out of Embry, but he won't say a word—though he's never acted like he did today. He never openly denied anything."

"I could tell things were strange when I talked to dad. He just said 'Jacob will return when he is ready.' Whatever the hell _that_ means. And today, on the phone with Leah…"

"What did you say to make her so angry? She chucked the wireless through the screen door," I asked curiously.

"I was really only trying to find out where Jacob was. She got really defensive when I started asking questions. She's different too."

"Well, get used to her attitude. She plays the real bitch around these parts now," I muttered, bitterly.

"I'm not too surprised about that. What with her cousin stealing her ex," Rachael replied.

"What?"

"You didn't know? Of course you wouldn't. It was a big deal about a year ago, but things have died down."

"You have to spill, Rach," I demanded, desperate for information.

"Sam Uley and Leah were dating. They were so in love it was disgusting. Everyone thought they'd be married once Leah graduated, but then things went sour."

"Sam's with Emily," I said, putting the pieces together. "But Emily's so nice!"

"I know. That's the weird part," Rachael continued. "Sam met Emily when she visited Leah and was instantly into her. So the next week, Sam dumped Leah and then she found out why. Talk started around the tribe that Sam was stalking Emily. I don't think she even liked him at first."

"So what did Leah do?"

"What could she do? Sam wouldn't leave Emily alone. Eventually, she caved and started dating him. Leah practically disowned her when she found out. Then the attack happened," Rachael frowned.

"Attack?" I exclaimed.

"You know how Emily got her scars, right?"

"Oh, yeah. A bear, right?" I remarked in a daze.

"Yeah," she replied. "And it really upset Leah because of all the horrible things she'd said to Emily. After that, Leah treated Emily normally. Well…as normal as possible given the circumstances."

"That's terrible," I muttered.

"That's not the worst of it. I heard that Leah opted out of college. Now she's cut off her hair and gotten really erratic. I wonder if it has anything to do with Sam and Emily."

"It's no wonder Leah's such a bitch. I would be too probably," I replied. "Talk about a love triangle."

"Yeah. I don't know _what_ I'd do," Rachael replied. "Leah loved him so much she could barely breathe away from him. It's like Sam took away her oxygen and she had to learn to breathe with no air."

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right air yet," I muttered. My eyes pricked at the thought.

_(Break) _

Rachael had just left when Seth came in the door.

"Smells great, N," he said, grabbing a plate and filling it up.

"Thanks," I said.

Seth sat down in the chair next to me and filled his gargantuan stomach with fervor. I didn't say anything, just staring at the wall. Sue came in a moment later looking exhausted.

"Oh, Nicole. You didn't have to cook," she fussed.

"It wasn't a problem," I replied, attempting to at least look normal.

"Yeah, mom, listen to her. Her food's great," Seth replied appreciatively.

"Thanks," I tried to grin at him. "So how's Leah?"

"Oh, you know, just the same old Leah. Probably out with some friends or something," Sue replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Because Rachael Black came over earlier and told me Leah had gotten pissed off at her," I replied calmly. "She's really worried about her brother too."

"Why would Leah be worried about me?" Seth asked.

"No, I mean _Rachael_ is really worried about Jacob. How long had he been gone anyway?"

"A week or two, I think. He can take care of himself though," Seth replied quickly.

"He's a minor. How's he supposed to get hotel rooms? He can't just be sleeping outside," I replied.

Seth choked on a gulp of water before spitting it back on his glass.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Seth muttered, stuffing yet another piece of chicken down his gullet.

"I wouldn't worry about Jacob, Nicole. He's a resourceful boy," Sue said.

"I'm sure he is," I replied, dropping the subject. "I think I'll head to bed. I have work tomorrow morning."

I stood up and walked around the table. It was only 9, but I was exhausted and drained.

"Alright, dear," Sue smiled.

"Night, Nicole," Seth grinned.

"Night," I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

As I climbed into bed, I thought about my conversation with Rachael.

I was still a little shaken from the revelation about Leah and Sam. Their situation hit a nerve inside me that I couldn't comprehend. How could two people love each other and suddenly stop? A bond like that took time to build and shouldn't have been so breakable. It seemed like a twisted nightmare to me that such a thing could happen—even if it was to Leah.

I felt as if a part of me was tied—the way Leah had been tied to Sam. Everything was confusing to me, but I was nearly positive of one thing. I'd found my air. I could breathe with him, but how long could it last?

I had a bond with him, but bonds could be severed—Leah was proof of that. Silent tears fell into my pillow as I thought about Embry and how hard it would be without him. If I opened my heart to him, how could I be sure he wouldn't break it? Maybe it was easier sometimes to just let go and forget. But how could forget him? How could I breathe without air?

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with No AIR?

Cant' live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel when you ain't there

There's no air, no air."

-Jordin Sparks, _No Air. _

**So what did you think? I'll bet half of you thought "CHEESY!" Sorry. Usually I'm against too much fluff as you can most likely tell from earlier chapters. I like expression "less is more" when it comes to cheesiness and fluff. **

**I also tend to avoid reading any fluff. Just a personal thing I guess. I'm probably the only person who screams "PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" when I'm watching a terribly sappy movie. **

**SOooooooo REIVEW! **

**twilightbaby **


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! I know I've been terrible with this update and I'm super sorry! But I have also decided that I will always be updating on Sundays. It's the easiest day for me to edit and post. I won't be able to post EVERY week because school is starting and I just started a job that will take away around 14 hours of my week. Most likely I will post every other Sunday. But do not fear, I will NOT be abandoning this fiction! **

**Okay, so this chapter contains some Embry, Nicole and a few other characters. I'm interested to hear what you think about my portrayal of Embry's mother who I named Julia. I don't think Julia is the Twilight Lexicon's name, but I like it so I have renamed her. **

**Tell me what you guys think about Rachael in this chapter too even though she isn't a main character. **

**The Princess Bride is mentioned, but if you haven't seen the movie, just read it and be confused. I love that movie and wanted to add an excerpt. If you haven't seen the movie I STRONGLY encourage you to!) **

**Disclaimer: I have borrowed a few lines from the movie A PRINCESS BRIDE and the song I'M FALLIN' FOR YOU. And of course I borrowed from Meyer. **

CH. 16 June 29th (Friday)

"I don't know but

I think I may be fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Wait until I

Know you better

I am trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding

What I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head."

-Colbie Caillat, _Fallin' for You. _

The customers from my last table, finally, got up to leave. I smiled at them, telling them to 'come again' the way Laura told me to. I skipped in elation to the back room through the restaurant kitchen. I had arrived at work early in the morning and was just completing a daunting nine hour shift.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Laura!" I yelled to her office.

"Thanks for filling in on such short notice," Laura replied from her computer chair.

"No problem," I replied, peeling off my waitressing apron.

I grabbed my purse and flew out the door quickly. I smiled as I walked down the sidewalk to my Jeep. Starting the engine, I pulled out into the one-way street. Today I was excited. The extra shift I'd worked seemed like nothing compared to the promise of this evening. Last night, Embry had called my cell phone—something he'd never done before.

**(Princess Bride excerpt) **

"_**He probably owes you money, huh? I'll ask him," said Miracle Max**_

"_**He's dead. He can't talk," Inigo Montoya replied. **_

"_**Whoo-hoo-hoo," replied Miracle Max. "Look who knows so much. It just so happens that your friend here is only MOSTLY dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Mostly dead is slightly alive. With all dead, well…with all dead there's usually only one thing you can do." **_

"_**What's that?" questioned Inigo. **_

"_**Go through his clothes and look for loose change," laughed Miracle Max. **_

"_This is the worst movie ever, Nicole," Seth moaned at me. _

_I smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't mock the genius that is **The Princess Bride**!" _

"_None of this story makes any sense," he continued. "This Westley guy can't be mostly dead! If you're dead, you're dead—end of story." _

"_Oh whatever," I muttered. He was a lost cause. _

"_Next time, **I'll** pick the movie."_

"_I'll bet it'll just be filled with **loads **of sense," I mocked. "Filled with guys who kill for no reason and drive fast cars and get the best looking girls." _

"_Exactly," he grinned. "Everyone who dies stays dead. That's my kinda movie." _

_I grumbled under my breath before getting more popcorn from the kitchen. I didn't bother to pause the film, ready for the evening to be over. I also didn't want to hear Seth's moaning about Wesley and Buttercup's final, magical kiss. _

_I was about to go remove the DVD before Seth could toss it on the floor, when my cell buzzed in my pocket. I checked the caller id, but I didn't recognize the number. Hesitantly, I answered. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's me," Embry's voice answered. _

"_Hey," I smiled. "What's up? Is something wrong?"_

"_No," he replied. "Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"_

_I sat down at the table, yawning deeply. "Of course not. It's just not a regular occurrence, that's all."_

"_Touché," he laughed. "You tired? I didn't wake you up did I?" _

"_No, I've just been up for a while, watching a movie," I replied. _

"_Sounds fun." _

"_Yeah, if you call listening to Seth whine about a movie 'fun.'"_

_There was a pause, then: "You didn't watch a chick-flick, did you? Seth hates that." _

"_Um…maybe?" I replied. _

_He laughed. "Well, there's the problem." _

"_Yeah, yeah. Did you need something?" I muttered. "I need to get back to torturing an ignorant youth." _

"_I was wondering—if you weren't busy tomorrow night—would you like to…um…you don't have to if you don't want to. I…uh, was just gonna offer because—" _

"_Embry!" I yelled. "Spit it out."_

"_Do you wanna come over for dinner with my mom? I understand its short notice, but she wanted to see you," he spewed quickly. _

_I grinned widely. "Sure, I'd love to see Julia." _

"_Okay, I'll come by tomorrow around 5, if that's okay," he offered. _

"_That'll be fine. I'll see you then," I smiled. _

"_Till tomorrow, Nicole." _

I pulled into the Sue's driveway and hopped out of the car. I still needed to shower to get off the rotten sushi smell. I noticed Leah and Rachael sitting on the couch, watching some afternoon sitcom. They looked at me when I entered. Leah frowned, but Rachael grinned at me.

"Hey, Nicole. What's up?" she asked.

"I just got off. What'cha doing ?" I asked coming closer.

"None of your business," Leah muttered. I ignored her, however, looking to Rachael for an answer.

"Just hanging out," she replied. "Wanna join?"

"No, thanks. I need to take a shower," I replied.

"Good. You smell like death," Leah complained.

Rachael looked at me apologetic, but I just rolled my eyes. I was used to Leah's attitude so it was easy to ignore. I was just glad that Rachael had an 'in' to the 'secrets.'

We both decided it was best to drop the subject of Jacob. If we acted indifferent to the madness surrounding our friends, they could drop their guard. Maybe soon one of them would slip up and let the truth out.

Rachael planned to hang out with Leah and observe her. Leah was so volatile that she wasn't at all careful about what she said or didn't say. I'd noticed this in the past—when she disappeared to the woods and mysteriously came home at late hours. Not to mention her insane rage whenever anyone mentioned anything that she didn't want to talk about—like Jacob's mysterious departure.

My plan was in action. Okay, I didn't really have a plan. I was just going to hang around Embry and Seth as much as possible and pray they let something slip. Tonight, I didn't know what I would say. To be honest, I didn't really care. I was only happy that Embry hadn't shut me out…yet.

I showered quickly, eager to be rid of sushi stench, and then dressed. I wanted to appear casual, but classic, so I stuck with a green long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. It wasn't a date…at least I didn't think it was.

Rachael and Leah had moved into the kitchen now and were cooking. Truthfully, Rachael was the only one doing anything. She chopped and boiled and stirred as Leah sat on her butt, observing.

"You'd think a nineteen year old would know how to cook," Rachael complained, lightly.

"Then what the hell would I need _you_ for?" Leah asked.

"It smells good, Rach," I said, making my presence known.

"Thanks," she replied. "You want any?"

"No thanks, I have somewhere to be tonight," I replied.

"Oh? Sounds intriguing," Rachael smirked, playfully. "With whom?"

"I'm heading over to Embry's for dinner," I replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"So that's why you got dolled up so quickly. You know, Nicole, _I_ think you told me to steer clear of Embry the other day so _you'd_ have first choice," Rachael grinned manically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered automatically—almost defensively.

I heard a horn blare from outside. Rachael looked stunned.

"I've gotta go," I replied, making my way out of the kitchen.

"No, you don't!" Rachael yelled, grabbing hold of my wrist. "What kind of a boy honks his horn for a girl to come out on a date?" She was outraged.

I jerked uselessly against her. "The kind who _isn't_ taking me on a date! I'm eating dinner with him and his mom, for crying out loud!"

"So what? That doesn't give him the excuse to—"

"Rachael!" I yelled. She was instantly silent. "I am _not_ dating Embry. He's my friend."

"Fine," she conceded, letting go of my wrist. "But I don't like it."

I huffed. "I'll see you later." I quickly walked out the door before she could come up with some other excuse to hold me hostage.

I ran to the car—a beat up Nissan—as rain fell quickly to the ground. Embry sat, smiling at me, as I slammed the door to escape the downpour.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he replied. "You ready?" He pulled onto the road smoothly.

"Of course," I replied as we sped down familiar roads.

_(Break) _

A two-story, gray house with red trimming. Years before, I'd been to Embry's house—only then it was a small, one bedroom apartment with a pull-out couch. This house was nothing that I remembered.

We pulled into a small gravel driveway. A small Sedan was parked to the side. I hopped out of the car and followed Embry to the front porch.

"This is new," I replied.

"Oh, yeah," he replied, offhand. "I forgot you hadn't seen our new place. Nice, right?"

"I'll say," I answered.

"We could only afford it a year ago," he explained. "Mom's been clean four years."

"That's great," I smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you both."

Before Embry could touch the door, it flew open revealing Julia Call. A huge smile covered her face.

"Nicole!" she screamed. She hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Hello, Ms. Call," I replied once she'd released me.

"Don't be silly. It's Julia, to you."

"Julia. You have a beautiful home."

She tugged me inside by the arm. Embry trailed in behind and shut the door. Julia sat next to me on the couch and talked like we were old friends. Embry sat in a recliner and observed us with a smirk.

Julia was as beautiful as I remembered. There were a few laugh lines on her face now, disclosing her age. I knew she'd been pretty young when Embry was born. Her black hair fell straight down her back, stopping just above elbow length. Her eyes were bright with happiness that I didn't remember from her years in AA.

"So how have you been? Miami? Is it as wonderful as they say?"

"It was great," I replied, glancing to Embry. "But there really is no place like home." He smiled softly at me.

"Of course," she answered happily. "Here, have a soda."

Julia handed Embry and I ice-cold drinks. I hadn't had anything to drink since my break at work so I gulped mine down.

"So," Julia began grinning wildly. "How long have you and my son been dating?"

I choked on my soda and coughed violently.

"Mom!" Embry practically growled.

"What?" she acted surprised. "It's a good question." Julia glanced at me. "Are you alright, Nicole?"

"Fine," I replied when I could breathe again.

Embry continued on with the former conversation. "We're friends," he replied, looking a bit flushed.

"Really?" she asked. "It doesn't seem that way with how you talk about her all the time."

"I don't talk—" he started yelling and then, huffed.

I fought back a chuckle at his irritation. I, finally, took mercy on him.

"He's telling the truth, Julia," I explained. "We're friends."

"Oh, well," she replied. "My mistake."

All of the sudden there was a distinct burning smell coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, that'll be the roast!" Julia ran into the kitchen.

"Well," Embry started. "I guess we'll be eating light tonight."

"It doesn't sound too promising." Julia's cursing could be heard from the living room.

Embry, suddenly, stood up. "Well, c'mon. I'll give you the grand tour."

I followed Embry down a hallway with pictures on the wall. Most of them contained Embry growing up and Julia. There was one picture that stood out to me. A younger Embry was at the beach with two boys his age. It took me a moment to figure out that they were Jacob and Quil. They were shorter and all had rounder faces filled with immature grins.

"Cute picture," I smirked.

"Oh, that," he replied, looking very hard at the photograph.

"Are you worried about Jacob?" I asked, assuming that was the reason for his disturbed stare.

His brows furrowed as he looked at me. "Why would I be?"

"Well, he _is _your friend, right? I know I would be worried about my friend if they, suddenly, left town."

He looked at me curiously. "You left…and you're alright, aren't you?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I guess so."

His comment seemed like a challenge—to come up with a viable reason to be concerned for Jacob Black. I ignored the tension in the air and nudged him forward.

"C'mon. Let's see the house before your mother burns it down," I grinned.

My subject change worked like a charm, and Embry was smiling again. As I followed him, he explained the contents of the bottom floor.

"This hall has the laundry room, spare bathroom and a TV room. Most everything else is upstairs," Embry explained, leading the way up to the landing.

"So what does your mom do now?" I asked.

"Well, before she started drinking, she was working on her bachelor's for R.N. nursing. Three years into the program she had to drop out. Luckily, her credits still counted and she finished out her fourth year at the nursing school in Port Angeles."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Does she work in Forks hospital?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She works a lot, but she asked off so you could come to dinner tonight."

"Oh," I said, sheepishly. "She didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it," he answered, grinning. "She wouldn't have wanted to miss an opportunity to embarrass me in front of you."

I chuckled. "I could tell. I didn't know that you talked about me so much." I glanced at him teasingly—eyebrow raised.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he replied nonchalantly. "I only just mentioned you were back a few days ago."

We both realized, at the same time, that we'd stopped at the top of the stairs. He smiled in discomfort before he led me further into the upstairs hall. There were five doors on this hallway—two on each side and one at the far end.

"Do you really need this much room?"

"Not really, but mom wanted a lot of storage space," he supplied. "Our bedrooms, bathrooms, and a guest room are up here."

Embry casually showed me the interiors of each of the rooms. I wasn't very interested in them, mostly intrigued to see his personal space. His room was the very last one in the hall. Embry threw open the door and let me enter first.

It was a pretty large space with three windows—one on each wall. A full-sized bed sat in the center of the wall, opposite from the door.

"So…this is your room."

"Yep, this is it."

Embry's walls were covered by posters and clippings of fancy looking cars. A television stood on a chest of drawers in the corner of the room—a small chair sat in the front. Besides this, the room was a simple white-walled affair with touches of red. I turned and faced Embry.

"What's with all the cars? I thought guys only liked the kind that had hot girls on them."

"I'm actually more interested in the cars," he smirked. "I do a lot of mechanic work with Jake."

"Mmm." I sat on the bed, glancing about the room. "Hey…do you remember when we used to skip classes and stay on the beach all day?"

"Oh yeah," Embry answered, sitting next to me. "And we would get so hungry that we had to sneak back into the cafeteria for lunch…to this day, I can't stand tuna salad."

"It was probably _the worst _stomach flu I've ever had," I crinkled my nose at the thought.

"Oh yeah! And Coach Carter tried to follow us when we snuck back out of school," Embry added.

"And the administration put him on teacher's probation for harassing us!" My sides ached as I guffawed.

Embry laughed. "And he was _so mad_ that he glared at us for the rest of the year."

I laughed till my sides ached. "That was fun."

My face was aching from smiling too much. I hadn't laughed this hard in so long. Embry's presence made me feel alive and happy again. Everything we'd done together in the past just reinforced everything that I felt for Embry now. I glanced over at him. He was grinning—most likely thinking about the old days. The days when we only had each other—when everything in our lives seemed to be falling to pieces.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Embry questioned.

I sighed. "Just…for being around more. Being here like you used to—when my dad…" I stopped for a moment. "…And everything bad happened with my mom. You were always there when I needed you."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"You're a good friend, Embry."

He looked me in the eyes. "Just a friend."

Suddenly, I became aware of just how close we were. Our shoulders, arms and legs touched at one side. Our faces—turned to each other—were very close. I thought about just leaning in and touching my lips to his—but I didn't. The suspense was strong in the air. If he leaned in, I wouldn't resist. My eyes slipped closed as I waited for him to make his decision.

"All around us

I see nobody.

Here is silence

It's just you and me…"

-Colbie Callait, _Fallin' for You. _

**A CLIFFIE! I know I'm evil, but the following chapter needed to start a right after the cliffie or else this chapter would've been 20 pages long. **

**Just some information on the next chapter. There will be a shift in POV near the end of the chapter to another character. I rarely do this, but I think it is necessary for you all to understand a certain characters motives in chapters to come. **

**I LOVE you guys!) **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

**twilightbaby **

**P.S. Sorry for any typos!/ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is my bi-monthly Sunday update!) I was slightly disappointed in reviews for the last chapter. Help me out please? I do, however, want to thank the anonymous Guest who reviewed my last chapter!) You know who you are! **

**The two songs I chose for this chapter are for one of the characters. See if you can figure out who—though its pretty obvious once you read the chapter. **

**I wrote in another POV as well near the end. Let me know how I did. It was fun exploring another character's POV after writing Nicole for so long. **

**REVIEW!**

Ch. 17

"Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won't

Here in the dark, in these final hours

I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't

Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't."

-Bonnie Raitt, _Can't Make You Love Me. _

"_You're a good friend, Embry." _

_He looked me in the eyes. "Just a friend." _

_Suddenly, I became aware of just how close we were. Our shoulders, arms and legs touched at one side. Our faces—turned to each other—were very close. I thought about just leaning in and touching my lips to his—but I didn't. The suspense was strong in the air. If he leaned in, I wouldn't resist. My eyes slipped closed as I waited for him to make his decision. _

I could feel his warm breath on my face. Our noses barely brushed when the door flew open. Embry and I separated with a quick jump and turned to the intruder.

"I thought it was rather quiet up here," Julia smirked, playfully.

My cheeks burned as I avoided her knowing gaze. Neither Embry nor I said anything as the awkward atmosphere grew. I tried to calm my heartbeat, but had no success. Eventually, Julia let us off the hook.

"C'mon, you two. Dinner is served."

When I, finally looked at Embry he was looking at me too. I think he was trying to reassure me with his small grin—and it was working. I gave a timid smile as we followed Julia to the kitchen. I was very aware of his body and mine as we awkwardly came down the steps together.

The burning smell from earlier was gone and was replaced with the aroma of Chinese take-out. There were boxes of noodles, egg rolls and many types of chicken. My stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"What happened to the roast?" Embry inquired taking a seat.

"I burned it," Julia muttered indignantly. I could see a tiny smirk on Embry's lips though he fought to hide it. Julia gave him a hard glare.

"That's okay," I replied. "I love Chinese." I sat down in the chair across from Julia and next to Embry.

Julia smiled at my comment as we all filled our plates to the brim. The food was delicious. Embry was proof of that when he filled his plate three times before I'd finished my first. Our conversation was light as we concentrated on satisfying our appetites. I was just eating my last bit of chicken when Julia spoke again.

"Oh, Embry," Julia began, stoically. "Those friends of yours called."

I saw Embry tense ever so slightly at his mother's words. Julia stared at her plate as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. I slowly sipped my drink, trying to assess the conversation.

"They did? What did say?" Embry replied, finally.

"Just something about that _Sam Uley_ wanting to talk to you," Julia's voice was full of implication. "You know I don't like you hanging around him."

I jumped slightly as Embry's fist slammed on the table. "Mom. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine," Julia replied, tightly.

The room was silent again. I wasn't quite sure how to diffuse the tension. We all finished our dinner in total silence, except for the scraping of our forks. Eventually, Julia's usual smile graced her features. She looked to me as Embry cleared the plates away.

"So, Nicole. Have you been staying with your mother or—"

"Mom," Embry muttered.

"No, it's fine," I replied glancing at him. His hands were covered in soap as he washed the dishes. "She and I don't really get along. I'm staying with Sue Clearwater for a while."

"Oh, honey," Julia moaned. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay. We're just better off without each other," I replied, glancing around the kitchen. My eyes pricked with new tears. "Um, I'm gonna use the restroom."

I stood up and exited the room quickly. Julia and Embry both let me leave without interruption. When I reached the small bathroom, I locked the door and leaned against it. I wiped away the tears that leaked from my eyes.

The mention of my mother did not usually bother me. I was upset now because I knew that it was possible to work out the problems I had with mom. Julia and Embry had been in the same situation years earlier, but they found a way to coexist and not kill each other. They were proof that anything—even the worst situation—was possible to overcome.

Why couldn't I do that? Why couldn't mom just stop drinking and be okay? I mean, Embry and his mom obviously had their differences, but they both loved each other and were willing to work out their issues. Mom wouldn't even give me a chance to be nice to her. Love wasn't supposed to be one-sided, but somehow it seemed that way for me.

For the first time, I felt jealously towards Embry. His life was going great even through his mother's shady past. I also felt a little torn about being around him. It seemed like problems followed me where ever I went. I didn't want my troubles to latch onto Embry—no matter how willing he was to help me face my demons.

I sighed, realizing I was having another mini-breakdown. I didn't want anyone to come looking for me so I washed my face and opened the door. Before I took another step, I heard a quiet murmuring coming from Julia's kitchen.

"Are you coming home after you drop Nicole off or are you just going to stay out all night as usual?"

"Mom, I'm not doing anything wrong," Embry said. The way he answered her gave me the impression that he'd given Julia this same excuse before.

"Yes, that's what I told _my mother_ too when I was out getting drunk in high school. Embry, I just don't wanna see you on the same path that I was on," her voice was fervent.

Embry snorted. "Trust me, mom. I'm _never _going to do what you did."

Julia didn't say anything else so I suspected the conversation was over. I shut the bathroom door again to make a little noise. I shuffled into the kitchen just as Julia stood sat back down. She smiled at me though it seemed a bit forced.

"Are you alright, dear?"

I forced a smile on my face. "Of course. Thank you so much for dinner."

"It was no problem. You're always welcome here."

"You ready?" Embry asked, holding out his hand.

I stared at it for a moment before placing my hand in his. "Yeah, 'bye Julia."

"Goodbye, Nicole."

_(Break)_

I sat with Embry in his old Nissan. The entire ride back to the Clearwater's was silent. However, Embry's hot hand remained in mine so I didn't mind the lack of conversation.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came over. I'm only sorry that mom upset you," Embry replied.

"She didn't," I answered, defensively.

Embry gave me a knowing look. "Nicole, I know you better than that."

I sighed, avoiding his gaze. "It's fine really. I just got a little…envious, I suppose."

Embry's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're so lucky, you know?" I asked.

"Lucky?"

"You're mom straitened up her act and takes care of you now. That's all I've ever wanted from my mother," I replied, glancing away from his eyes.

"It's her loss, Nicole. One day, she'll realize how stupid she's been." His words were sweet, but they didn't remove the ache in my chest completely.

The air was tense, but in a good way. I felt an anticipation that I couldn't describe. When Embry's hand let go of mine, I looked up. Then, his hand came up and caressed my jaw gently. He stared at his hand with a torn expression—like he wasn't sure about what he was doing. I leaned in, closer to him, but he moved away. His eyes flew to mine, full of panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breathily.

"You don't know what you're doing," he replied, voice shaking. "You shouldn't want this—me. I'm not good for you."

I let out a slow breath and looked into his eyes. "I don't care."

Then, he kissed me. It was slow and languid, but made my heart beat fly. I brought a hand to the nape of his neck, attempting to pull him closer. He complied doing the same, knotting his fingers in my hair. It felt like only moments later when he pulled away gently. My breathing was a little heavy, showing how much he affected me. I released my hold on him as I fought to control my racing heart.

We didn't say anything, only staring at each other with blank expressions. All of the sudden, Embry's eyes darted away from me towards the woods. I followed his gaze, peering into the darkness. I couldn't see anything, but Embry continued to watch something.

"Are you okay?" I was worried. Maybe he thought kissing me was a mistake.

He looked at me quickly. "Of course," a small grin appeared. "Maybe you should go inside."

My brow furrowed. "Okay? I'll see you later, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "Goodnight."

"'Night," I answered, climbing out of the car.

I jogged to the porch and opened the door. I waved back to Embry before entering the house. All was quiet and dark—Sue and Leah were obviously asleep. I heard Embry's tires crunching on the gravel, signaling his departure. I glanced to the living room couch out of habit. Seth wasn't there. I wondered if he'd taken a late night walk again. I shrugged off the thought before turning to the hall. Before, I could walk to my room, my phone buzzed.

_You can't keep avoiding me. If you don't come back, you'll be sorry! _

I gulped at Eli's new threat. Turning off the phone, I went to get ready for bed.

_(Break)_

_(Change in Point of View) _

I walked in the front door to the sight of a classic, black-and-white movie on the TV. Mom sat on the couch in her pajamas, sipping on a soda—her replacement addiction to the alcohol. She glanced at me when I attempted to pass her unnoticed.

"Nicole got home okay?" she asked. I could sense her curiosity by her elevated heart rate and temperature.

"She's fine," I replied, trying to exit the room quickly.

Mom could tell I was up to something. "What's your hurry?"

"I'm tired."

She arched an eyebrow. "Really? Am I going to find you in your bed in an hour or will I be disappointed again?"

I didn't say anything.

"Embry, I don't understand why you won't talk to me anymore."

"There's nothing to talk about, Mom. Can I go now?"

"Yes, but before you do, I want your car keys," she said standing. She held out her hand, authoritatively.

I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and handed them to her. I didn't really _need_ a car anyway. Mom didn't say anything else as I trudged up the stairs, putting on a tired act—not that she believed me anymore.

As soon as I got to my room, I jumped from my bedroom window and started tearing my clothes off. I had patrol tonight—with Seth Clearwater. I had thought about asking Quil or Brady to take my shift tonight, but decided to take the risk. Of course, that had been before my kiss with Nicole Law.

I walked through the rough La Push forest as a human, wanting to put off the inevitable. Why did Seth have to be watching? He'd seen and heard everything that happened between Nicole and me. I knew he'd be fuming or either pouting after that kiss.

I couldn't say that I regretted it. It was _some_ kiss. I'd wanted to kiss Nicole for years, but never worked up enough courage to do it until tonight. I wasn't sure what Nicole and I were by definition. My only worry was that I'd hurt her. She deserved someone who could be there for her all the time. I couldn't tell her my secrets even though she suspected something. How would a relationship work between us with those obstacles?

I heard a cracking of a branch before Seth revealed himself—tan, sandy fur and all. He didn't seem angry, per se—only tense. I couldn't tell what he was thinking yet—not until I phased and he knew my thoughts as well. It was a risk I was willing to take, however, so I phased. My muscles burned only slightly now as my body creaked and stretched into its wolfish form.

I then saw myself through Seth's eyes. His mind was fighting not to replay my kiss with Nicole. I tried to ignore it and only think about patrolling, but the memory of her soft lips on mine was in the back of my head struggling to get out. Seth was having the same problem, but continued to fight, nonetheless.

_Let's go south, _Seth suggested, quickly.

I silently assented and took the lead southward. My muscles reveled in my open run and extended to give me even more speed. Seth followed on my right flank since Quil wasn't around to take up his usual position.

I smelled the woods, filled with the scents of animals that had fled or hidden in fear of the large wolves who stalked them. I smelled hints of my brothers: Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin and Leah. Jacob wasn't as prominent anymore. His scent had struggled to remain through the many rains since his departure a few weeks earlier. When he returned, his scent would be life-filled and charged—not like this stale old impersonation of him.

The combination of my and Seth's paws caused a steady rhythm to follow us as we flew through the trees. Nothing was amiss tonight, giving me even less to think about.

Seth was still trying to deny what had happened earlier. He didn't say anything direct, but I could sense many thoughts in the back of his head.

_Embry touching her face… "I don't care," she murmured. Then his lips touched hers…an eternity later they separated… Pain…jealousy…anger…betrayal. How could she do this? I love her. More pain. _

Seth's thoughts swirled in a dissonant, uncontrolled way. I tried to ignore them, but they continued to cycle…again and again. I thought I would go mad for the rest of the night.

Along with Seth's emotions, my own fought to break through. I felt a little guilty, but was still glad she'd picked me instead of him. I knew Seth could sense my thoughts, but I couldn't control the slight elation flying through my body. Seth's rage grew more once he'd realized my happiness. It became like a poison through our joined minds that had me angry as well. Both of us knew better than to act on this outraged impulse, so we suffered a little longer through the night.

Our patrol was nearly over now. The sky was beginning to lighten and the stars disappeared one by one. Life in the La Push tribe began to stir—people waking up and getting ready for work, kids heading to the beach, and a couple cooking breakfast.

I was glad it was nearly over. I sensed Seth's unspoken assent with that emotion as we made one more circle. Then we split up—I headed toward my house and Seth towards his. I thought of Nicole then on accident. She was surely still sleeping—in Seth's bed. Hopefully, she'd had a peaceful night, unlike my own.

The last emotion I felt through my wolf link was something like determination or anticipation. Then Seth was gone and I was left alone with those two words. Anticipation and determination. Somehow they seemed threatening to me, but I didn't know why.

"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love…"

-Performed by Adele, _Make You Feel My Love. _I could make you happy make your dreams come true,  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do,<br>Go to the ends of the earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love.<br>To make you feel my love.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**How was it? **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!**

Ch. 18 July 2nd (Monday)

(Embry's Theme)

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light

You and I'll be **Safe and Sound**."

-Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars.

_(Embry's Point of View) _

I thought I had caught a Cullen's scent again. I was near the Treaty border with Leah and Quil—not that I was too pleased about Leah's presence.

_I heard that, you douche! _

I ignored her, even when she threw her shoulder against my left flank, attempting to harm me. I just ran faster, tracing the vampire's scent to its end. I stopped and sniffed the air to make sure there was nothing left to track.

_It was nothing. _ Quil thought. _The scent probably wafted over here from the other side. The Cullen's wouldn't dare mess with us! _

_As much as I hate those leeches, I think, Bone-head here is right. _Leah agreed.

_Yeah! _Quil thought before realizing what Leah had implied. _HEY! _

_Let's loop back around. _I replied, turning westward.

It was Sunday night—or Monday morning depending on the point of view. Sam paired me with Leah a lot because I was one of the calmer wolves—not that calm wolves exist, but I was better than some. Sticking her with Jared or Paul was out of the question—there'd be a fight in the first five minutes. To my dismay, Seth was at home, sleeping under the same roof as my girl.

**My** girl? What? Where did that come from?

Suddenly, a flash of memories flew from my mind before I could stop them.

"_You shouldn't want this—me."_

"_I don't care." _

_I kissed her softly, at first, but it soon grew more passionate. She was grabbing my neck and pulling me to her. I, in turn, pulled gently at her dark hair. I felt like I was drowning in her scent. It was fresh and very clean. I pulled back not wanting to push her too far. I was staring into her dark eyes, when a twig snapped yards away. That was when I looked into the forest and saw him watching us. _

I, finally, stopped my memory, horrified that Leah knew what happened. I couldn't believe I'd let my thoughts slip. For the past two days and nights, I'd been very cautious with my thoughts, letting nothing about Nicole through. Tonight of all nights, I'd failed. I could feel the shock and irritation rolling off them in waves.

Quil was thinking quickly. _Damn! Embry, why didn't you tell me? _

_I—I was trying to give Nicole some privacy. _I thought in return.

_So __**that's**_ _why Seth has been all mopey! _Leah growled. _You're an idiot, Call. Sam told you to keep your distance. _

_You can't always help who you care about, Leah. _I thought. _ And besides, since when have __**you**__ ever listened to Sam? _

_BURN! _thought Quil.

_Look, stupid. I don't like her—at all. In fact, I hate her guts, but staying away from her is for the best. She's **not** your imprint, and she never **will** be! _

_So you're on Seth's side? _I questioned.

_Hell, no! Haven't you been listening? _Leah returned, growling. _I'm on team 'Toss her off a cliff and leave her to rot.' I just want her gone! So unless you magically imprint the next time you see her, leave her __**alone**__!_

Leah ran off towards her house. The patrol was nearly over anyway so I didn't stop her. Minutes later, her thoughts disappeared from my mind. I could hear Quil thinking internally about my situation. He didn't ask anything, surprisingly, so I didn't volunteer anything. The sky was getting lighter when Quil and I split ways.

_I'll see you later, man. _ Quil replied before phasing.

_Yeah. _I thought glumly. _I'll see ya. _

Soon, Quil was gone too. I ran towards my house contemplating my next move. Maybe it would be best to continue to avoid Nicole. Just to get my thoughts straight. I didn't want to rush into anything that I couldn't handle.

And maybe Leah had a point. It was dangerous to be too close to one of us. Even the imprints had to be careful. Emily's scarred features flew into my mind. I couldn't hurt her—it wasn't an option.

Maybe time apart would help me figure things out. Hopefully…

_(Nicole's Point of View)_

"So you can't come over?" I asked. I was lying on Seth's bed with my cell phone to my ear.

"No," Embry replied. "Sam needs me tonight."

We'd been talking for about an hour now. He couldn't see me today—again—and it was starting to get old fast.

"Can't you trade off with someone else?" I practically moaned.

"Not today. I'm sorry," Embry replied.

"Okay then. Just so you know, I won't be around the house today," I answered.

"I thought you didn't have to work till tomorrow."

"I don't. I need to get my stitches out before they become a lasting part of my anatomy," I answered, scratching at the irritating threads.

"Okay, well, maybe we can hang out tomorrow once you get off work," he supplied.

"I guess we'll see," I murmured, still pessimistic.

"Okay," Embry replied. There was a small pause before he spoke again. "You're going to Forks Hospital, right?"

"Yeah…so what?" I asked, confused.

He avoided the question. "Is Sue going with you?"

"I was just gonna go alone. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just think maybe someone should take you," Embry replied. "Just in case you can't drive afterwards."

I snorted. "It's just stitches, Em. What's really wrong?"

He didn't say anything and for a moment and I thought he had hung up on me.

"I just want you to be safe."

"Safe? Why wouldn't I be…" Realization hit me. "This is because of Dr. Cullen, isn't it?"

"No," he answered defensively. I could tell that it was a lie.

"I didn't think you believed in the old legends. And besides, it's a load of prejudiced bull," I said, angrily. "The Cullens are nice people."

"You don't know anything about them, Nicole. You don't know what's been happening around here. The Cullens aren't as perfect as they seem," Embry muttered back. I could hear a low growl in his voice.

"Well, maybe if you actually gave me some answers, instead of lying to me all the time, I'd understand! Until then, I think the Cullens are okay."

"We've already talked about this," Embry yelled. "You don't have to know _everything_!"

"If you really cared about me, you'd _want_ to tell me everything!"

Embry huffed in irritation. The line was silent for a few moments.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Embry muttered. I guess this was his way of declaring the conversation over.

"Yeah," I replied, morosely.

"Will you take someone with you?" he asked one last time.

"Yeah. 'Bye." I pressed the 'end' button and the line fell silent.

I sighed in agitation. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Embry refused to tell me the truth, even after I'd questioned his feelings for me. I was beginning to think that he didn't care for me as much as I cared for him.

After dinner at Embry's house, I thought maybe things would be different. We weren't defined as 'boyfriend-girlfriend,' but you didn't kiss a friend the way he'd kissed me. I hadn't even physically seen him since Friday night.

Saturday, I pulled another shift at work. Embry called that night, but I was so tired that he refused to take up any of my sleep time. I had thought that was sweet at first, but then I overanalyzed it. Maybe he didn't want to see me. Or he was freaked out about the kiss. Or maybe I had been a bad kisser. Then on Sunday, he hadn't called at all. I received a text with another excuse—hanging out with Quil and the guys. I texted back to let him off the hook. Today he was busy again. I was tired of making up excuses for him in my head.

I rolled off Seth's bed and pulled on some casual jeans and a shirt before heading to the kitchen. Leah and Seth were cramming a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles into their waiting mouths. Leah ignored me—as usual—when I sat down across from them and picked out some food of my own. Seth gave me a warm grin before standing up.

"So…what'cha wanna do today?"

I glance up at him, expressionless, trying to gage his tone. Before I could say anything, Seth started again.

"You want orange juice?" He grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Uh…sure," I murmured.

Seth filled the glass and placed it before me.

"Thanks. Where's Sue?" I questioned, sipping the juice.

"She had to work," Seth replied, sitting down. "She just left a few minutes ago."

Suddenly, Leah spoke up. "Who was that you were on the phone with, Nicole?"

I glanced to her instantly. Her voice was patronizing, matching her rude smirk perfectly. I didn't understand _her_ interest, but I replied anyway.

"Embry."

"Oh," she feigned interest. "So are you two a _thing_ now, or what?"

"Leah," Seth chastised—or was that just his annoyance?

"I asked you a question, Law. It's rude not to answer."

I glared at her, refusing to give in to her antics. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? That's not what I heard," she continued.

I stopped looking at her, concentrating on my breakfast plate. I slowly began eating, even though I could feel Leah's gaze on me.

"You should stay away from him, Law," Leah commanded.

I glanced up in irritation. "What do you care about Embry?" I demanded angrily.

"Everything was better before **you** came," Leah started. "If you cared about him or anyone else here, you'd pack up and go back to Florida."

"Leah!" Seth nearly growled.

Her comment stung. I had been thinking the same since I'd gotten here. To have that thought confirmed by her was assuring—not in a good way of course. It merely proved that my thought of leaving La Push again was not ridiculous.

Leah knew she'd gotten to me because of my lack of retort. She stood up and shoved her chair under the table with a slam. Before she stormed out, she spoke again.

"Make yourself useful and clean up the kitchen. Seems like the only thing you're good for."

I didn't say anything as she stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door. Eventually, I started eating again, though I felt numb and couldn't taste anything. That's when a warm hand came to rest on my shoulder. It startled me out of my own thoughts and back into reality.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my keys. Seth's expression was confused, probably because I looked like a madwoman. "Wanna come with me to the hospital?"

_(Break) _

I was surprised, to say the least, that Seth agreed to come with me to Forks Hospital. Embry had given me so much trouble about the Cullens that I thought maybe Seth was the same. But it didn't take me long to realize that he actually liked the misunderstood family of 'pale-faces.'

"So you know a lot about the Cullens?" I asked, casually as I drove.

"Yeah, they're great!" Seth grinned. "Really nice—well except for the blonde one."

"Rose or something, right?" I asked.

He glanced at me quickly. "You know them?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Remember that graduation party I worked at—catering?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "I'd forgotten about that. So you met Rosalie too?"

"Unfortunately," I smirked. "She didn't seem to like me too much."

"She doesn't like _anyone_," Seth continued. "Except for Emmett, of course."

"The big guy and… the small girl is Alice," I recited, as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. "It's almost hard to keep up with all of them."

"Once you get to know them it's easy though. Like my friend, Edward. He's totally cool."

"You really like them, don't you?" I asked, intrigued. Seth went against the grain of his upbringing and truly liked the Cullens.

"Of course," Seth replied.

We both got out of the Jeep, running to avoid the sudden rain. Our shoes were wet and squeaky as we entered the lobby. Much to my chagrin, I slipped on the hard, tile floor. Before I could hit the ground, I was caught.

The breath was knocked out of my lungs as Seth's arm caught me against my back and under my knees. I sighed in relief because of the potential accident I'd avoided—or rather, Seth helped me to avoid.

"Thanks," I murmured, looking up at him.

He was staring down at me with an intense look in his eyes. It made me blush and go slightly warm. I tapped him on the shoulder twice so he would let me down. As he complied, a frantic hospital worker—an L.P.N. maybe?—came strolling towards us.

She looked very frantic. "I'm so sorry about the floors! The mats were supposed to be put out already!" The woman glanced around, perhaps looking for the culprit to my near demise.

"It's fine," Seth replied, smiling.

"Is there anything I can get for you, dear?" she addressed me.

Before I could answer, Seth spoke. "Actually, she is supposed to be getting her stitches removed. Is there anyway you can help us with that?"

"Oh, of course, of course! Just follow me this way to sign in," she replied, leading the way.

I looked over at Seth.

'_Nice_' I mouthed.

'_Thanks_' he replied silently. He grinned and took my hand as we followed the flustered nurse.

I filled out a few things—mostly about the condition of my stitches—and handed them back to the 'frantic nurse.' Then she led Seth and me to a nearby room to await another nurse. I sat down on the table with the annoying, crackling paper.

"You know, you didn't have to come in here. I don't mind," I said.

"Stitches and blood don't bother me," he replied. "Besides, I couldn't risk sending you in here alone just so you could trip and fall again." He chuckled.

"Hardy-har-har," I deadpanned.

I was expecting another L.P.N. or R.N. at the most to take out my stitches, so I was very surprise when a one, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, strolled into the examining room. He looked as attractive as ever. I wondered offhand how the nurses coped with such a good-looking man on the premises.

"Carlisle," Seth jumped out of his seat and shook the doctor's hand.

"Seth, it's good to see you again," Dr. Cullen smiled, beautifully.

"Hello, doctor," I smiled and shook his hand as well. It was chilly compared to Seth's hand holding mine earlier.

"Hello, Miss Law," he replied. "I saw your name on the check-in list and thought I'd help you with those stitches."

"Please," I moaned. I hadn't been able to sketch because of the irritating sutures lining my knuckles.

He complied and began the removal process. I really had no clue what to expect so I refused to watch anything the doctor did too closely. Seth and Carlisle chatted about different things while I tried to ignore the slightly painful pulling on my skin.

Dr. Cullen was nearly done with the sutures in my leg, when he asked a strange question.

"So how is Jacob doing these days? Bella's been asking, but I told her I hadn't heard anything."

"I haven't really heard from him," Seth spoke in a tense voice. "But tell her that I'm sure he's fine." He seemed worried I would hear too much.

Dr. Cullen must've realized or either known not to say much about Jacob Black around me because he only replied: "I'm sure you're right."

I didn't say anything as the doctor finished up, telling me to still be careful with the scars for a while. Seth and I both shook his hand again.

"Thanks again for all your help," I said.

"Let me know if you ever need anything," he said, looking at us. "Both of you."

Dr. Cullen left us and we headed out to the front again. The rain was pouring now, and it sounded like a waterfall was right outside the lobby doors.

"There is no way we can drive in this," I replied.

"You're probably right," Seth said. "It'll slow down in a little while. Let's just wait over here." He pointed to a group of vacant seats that faced the large lobby windows.

"Okay," I answered.

We situated ourselves in the chairs next to each other. Seth's right arm crept around my shoulders as we waited. I didn't really mind, mostly because I was a little chilly. I was trying to form a question that wouldn't sound like prying, but eventually, I gave up pretenses and just let out everything I was thinking.

"What does Bella Swan have to do with Jacob?" I spewed.

"What?" Seth looked confused.

"Earlier, Dr. Cullen asked about Jacob for Bella Swan," I repeated. "Do they know each other?"

Seth sighed, giving up his confused façade. "They were friends—are friends. Honestly, I really don't know what they are anymore."

"What's the story?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob kind of had a thing for Bella and she was with Edward," Seth continued.

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah," Seth answered, glumly. "I like Edward, but I can't help but feel bad for Jake."

"And now they're getting married," I concluded. "Wow, that **does** suck."

"Them getting married?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No," I glared at his joke. "It's just really sad to care so much about someone and to have to see them with someone else—like hell."

Seth didn't say anything and I didn't either. We watched the rain for the next hour before it let up. Then, we drove back to La Push, each absorbed in our own thoughts.

(Seth's Theme)

"I can take the **rain on the roof** of this empty house

That don't me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out…

What **hurts the most**

Was being **so close**

And **having so much to say**

And watching you walking away.

And never knowing

What could've been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do."

-Rascal Flatts, _What Hurts the Most. _

**So? REVIEW!**

**This chapter was hard for me to write, mainly because I wrote most of it today. I've been writing 6 HOURS!**

**So if there are any mistakes I apologize. I did read through and catch most of them. **

**What did you think about Embry's choice to avoid Nicole for a while? What about his fear of hurting her? **

**Did you think Leah was a total Bitch! I did. But I did it on purpose. **

**Did you like how Seth portrayed the Cullen clan?**

**Did anyone notice that I wrote "the doctor" a lot? That's my ode to the New season of DOCTOR WHO!) YAY! **

**I LOVE that RAGGEDY MAN!) **

**REVIEW!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like this chapter ! REVIEW !**

CH. 19 July 4th (Wednesday)

"Did you forget that I was even alive?

Did you regret everything we ever had?

Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret every standing by my side?

Did you forget what we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left, to forget about us…

We had it all.

We were just about to fall even more in love

Than we were before.

I won't forget, I won't forget about us.

Well, somewhere we went wrong,

We were once so strong,

Our love is like a song,

You can't forget it…"

-Demi Lovato, _Don't Forget. _

I was still partially asleep, lying in the bed. I wasn't aware of anything except for the soft chirping of birds outside my window. Suddenly, the bed began to tremble and shake. Frightened, I sat straight up with a yelp. I looked to the foot of the bed to find a grinning Seth Clearwater, shaking the mattress with both arms.

"Rise and shine, baby!"

I sighed in irritation, plopping my head back down on the pillow. "Go away," I moaned.

"No can do. C'mon, get up!" he exclaimed, still smiling.

"Go jump off a cliff."

"I would, but Brady, Colin and I did that yesterday. Remember?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Why can't I just sleep in?"

"Because today is the anniversary of our beloved country's independence! We've got a lot to do!" Seth shook the mattress again violently until I complied.

"Like what?" I sighed, sitting up.

"Like grocery shopping. Mom's making me go."

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "What's that have to with me?"

"Oh, c'mon. I went with you to get your stitches out Monday. I hate grocery shopping," Seth moaned, dramatically.

"Just let me wake up and then we'll go," I replied searching for something appropriate to wear.

"Okay!" Seth exclaimed, plopping down on the bed.

I turned and stared at him for a moment. He was grinning like mad, completely oblivious to my need for privacy. I quirked an eyebrow, expectantly. He looked confused until I held up my t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, blushing as he stood.

"Thank you," I replied, following him to shut the door.

"I'll just be…um, I'll uh…" Seth fought or words as he backed out of the room. "I'll—"

"Be downstairs," I finished for him. "I got it." I closed the door, turning to face the room.

I leaned against the door, dramatically sighing. I could hear Seth's retreating footsteps, followed by silence. We—meaning Seth and I—were together…a lot. Since Monday, we hadn't been apart, except when I'd gone to work the night before. It was like we were joined at the hip and inseparable.

I didn't really mind. He was a great friend and easy to talk to, except when he was looking at me in **that **way. Seth had a special look that was only reserved for me and it made my stomach go into knots. It also made me very nervous. It was like he was intensely gazing into my very soul, or searching for something to encourage him. I wasn't trying to give him any undue confidence to pursue me, but he seemed to enjoy taking matters into his own hands.

Yesterday, before I worked my shift for Laura, I went to watch Seth cliff-jump. He'd tried to get me to jump too, but I opted out for obvious reasons—I mean, who the hell would be dumb enough to jump off cliff? Besides Seth, Colin and Brady, of course.

With my new and strong relationship with Seth came a sense of irritation caused by another certain La Push guy. Embry's disappearance startled me. I'd really wanted whatever we had together to last. I couldn't escape thoughts of his lips on mine—it was magic—or it felt that way to me. I hid my anger about his abandonment from everyone. I didn't want to be the girl who caused a lot of unneeded drama. But he was **always **there—in the back of my mind—and whenever I had a moment to myself, I couldn't escape the memories.

Lost in my thoughts, I put on my clothes, only to realize the t-shirt was far too large on me. I tossed Seth's giant shirt on the bed and picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a plaid shirt. Then I proceeded to stumble down the hall, showing my obvious disdain for being up at such an early hour.

Seth was eating like a monster, while Sue sipped lightly on her usual cup of coffee. She grinned at me when I sat down and filled my own plate without being prodded.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, wondering about the amount of shopping we'd have to do.

"We always have a cookout on July 4th. Emily is hosting this year, but I'm cooking too," Sue replied, grinning. "We have to keep our young boys fed, don't we?"

I smirked as Seth agreed with a full mouth. I glanced over at him, but he merely winked and kept stuffing his face.

"That's probably a good idea," I replied, digging into my own food.

"I have this list done, Seth," Sue replied, handing over a piece of paper. "I need those things by 2 o'clock, at the absolute latest. Do you think you can handle this?"

"I'm going with him," I answered to ease her mind. "We'll be back soon."

I stood up, prepared to leave. Seth was still eating like an animal, so I waited impatiently.

"C'mon, Seth," I demanded. "You got me out of bed for this."

"But I'm still hungry," he groaned in protest.

I pulled at his arm, uselessly, until he stood up. I knew he was humoring me by allowing me to drag him from his food prematurely, but I didn't care as long as he was coming.

_(Break)_

_(Embry's POV) _

I trudged into Emily's house. Everyone was eating, as usual and didn't notice my entrance. Paul, Jared, and Sam sat at the table with Emily. They seemed to be discussing the most recent wolf drama. Paul had imprinted on Rachael Black. It was shaking up the pack dynamic.

Everyone was worried about being next. Imprinting could be a good or bad thing around here. It could bring you to your one true love…or it could take you away from someone you cared about without any 'werewolf magic.' Sam was the prime example and I'd already seen his every thought about it. I didn't want my story to turn out like Sam, Emily, and Leah's. It was far too painful.

There weren't that many of us left without an imprint. Most of the older wolves had found their "soul mate" already. Colin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Jacob and I were the only ones left…so far.

Maybe it would've been easier to find my soul mate like Paul, but I didn't want to. Since Nicole came back into my life, I've been scared that my turn would come. Then I would hurt her…lose her. It ripped me up inside just thinking about it.

I still hadn't seen her since Friday. I was fighting hard against myself to stay away from her. It hadn't been easy. I found myself thinking about her constantly. This resulted in the entire wolf pack knowing my secret. Of course, Quil couldn't control his thoughts about this anymore than he could control his mouth.

"Hey," I greeted those at the table, sitting down across from Paul and Jared.

"Hey," Paul greeted with a cheesy grin. He was still 'high' of the newness of his imprinting, I supposed.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, already having suspicions.

"Where do **you** think?" Jared said, quirking an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything in reply. Sam, Jared and Emily looked at me with sympathy.

"We've already told Seth not to get too involved with Nicole," Sam started. "But he's hardheaded. I didn't command him to stay away from her. It just seems too harsh for the situation. He just says that there's no guarantee that he'll ever imprint."

"Which, technically, is true," Jared interjected.

"Eventually, he'll understand why he shouldn't be too involved in her life," Emily replied, placing a comforting hand on Sam's.

I clenched my jaw, thinking of Seth's decision to pursue Nicole, despite the risk to her. He was young and stupid, but it didn't give him the right to ruin everything. If he hurt her by imprinting, I would never forgive him.

"It's for the best, Embry," Sam said. "Like you said, you could imprint any time in the blink of an eye. Then she'd be left alone."

I merely nodded, not liking his words, but understanding them.

"Nicole's supposed to come with Sue tonight," said Emily. "You could skip out if you wanted."

I shook my head, sighing. "No. She'd know why I wasn't here. She's very…perceptive, and I don't want to give her any reason to question my absence." Also, I wanted to keep an eye on Seth.

"Don't worry, man," Paul replied. "You'll probably imprint and forget her one day."

His words stabbed me. I partially agreed and disagreed with his words. Imprinting would make me forget about her…but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

_(Break)_

_(Nicole's POV) _

Seth and I walked down the beach. There were more people here than usual, because of the holiday. The sun—surprisingly—was shining brightly overhead and seagulls cawed all around us.

After buying everything on Sue's shopping list, we'd delivered the groceries and ate a quick lunch—well, quick for me because Seth was making up for his _light_ breakfast. The day was too gorgeous to waste away indoors.

"Wow," I stated. "It is **so **pretty here." I breathed in the salt air deeply.

"Yeah," Seth said, blandly.

I looked at him, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Seth looked down at me and forced a small smile for my sake. He shook his head slowly, but it looked like he would say something else.

"Are you alright?"

I jerked my head back to face him. "What?"

"You've been acting strange lately," he replied simply.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm fine," I replied. Had he seen through my mask? Did my thoughts of Embry show on my face?

"Then why did I hear you talking in your sleep last night?" he asked bluntly.

My heart nearly stopped at his question. Goosebumps rose on my arms. I tried to clear my expression before I faced him again. I didn't say anything as he stared at me—almost sizing me up.

"You have dreams…nightmares. What are they about?"

"They change," I answered. "I don't keep a dream journal. What did I say last night?" I hoped I hadn't said anything about my suspicions about him, Embry or Sam Uley.

"You were mumbling about different things. Your mom a little and…" he cut off.

"And what?" I asked, already imagining the answer.

"You said Embry." Seth wasn't looking at me now, preferring to watch the waves rush the beach. I could see red coloring his face, most likely from embarrassment. "You said his name."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I don't remember saying anything," I replied. "And anyway, he seems to have fallen off the face of the earth." I let my anger leak through my voice like venom.

"Okay," he answered, softly. "I won't say anything else."

Seth wasn't looking directly at me, but I could see an improvement in his demeanor. I was glad he wasn't upset, but worried he may take my words too far. Just because I was upset with Embry, didn't mean I was interested in him.

_(Break) _

Seth and I continued our slow stroll on the pebbly beach. There was a secluded spot near the cliffs where we chose to stop. I sat down on the pebbled sand, glancing up at Seth.

"You gonna sit down?" I asked, amused.

He only grinned, turning to the water. Then, he kicked off his shoes, pulling his shirt over his head. I looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a swim," he faced me. "You coming?"

"Uh…" I began, distracted by his lack of shirt. "No." I blushed lightly, embarrassed I'd been caught staring.

"Well, I am." Seth jogged out into the water until he had to start swimming.

He turned and faced me as he swam back and forth through the tide. I giggled—yes, giggled—at his enthusiastic display. Then he started waving for me to come out too. I shook my head quickly.

"I don't like swimming!" I yelled out.

Seth shook his head, grinning slyly. I had a feeling I was about to get wet…very wet. I stood up as he approached me, dripping with sea water.

"Seth," I gave a warning. "Don't." I back up slowly as he inched closer.

"I won't let you drown," he answered, innocently.

"No, Seth, no!" I screamed, turning to run.

Moments later, I was being lifted, bridal style, and was thrown into the ocean. I came up gasping for breath from the shock. I was still wearing my shoes and all my clothes. Seth was there next to me, laughing his head off. I growled angrily at him.

"SETH CELARWATER!" Then I jumped at him, trying to dunk him under the surface.

Of course, that didn't work since he was so much taller and stronger than me. I gave up the idea of dunking for the much easier plan of splashing.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled, eventually, grabbing my wrists gently. "I'm sorry." He was fighting off laughter still. My irate expression probably didn't help his resolve either.

"I'm **soaked**," I stated, glumly.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling only a little this time.

"You're really annoying, you know?" I sighed.

"And you're really cute," he replied.

It was then I realized he held my hands and not my wrists anymore. Seth was looking at me in his special way that unnerved me. I sighed slowly, biting my lip. My face felt warm despite the cool water. I looked away so his hand came to cup my cheek. His thumb touched the corner of my lip. I, finally, got up enough nerve to say something.

"We should go," I said, pulling my hands from his. "The cookout's starting at 5 and we both need to change."

"Okay," he answered simply, following me out of the water.

_(Break) _

By the time we made it to Emily's house, it was 6 o'clock. We were an hour late, thanks to Seth's annoyingly long shower. He wasn't a water conserver, for sure. I saw a few cars parked in the driveway, so I was glad we'd decided to walk. There were multiple voices in the house. Some I didn't recognize easily.

Seth opened the screen and let me walk in first. I knew that someone—everyone—had been talking about me moments before, because the room grew awkwardly silent as I stepped in. Emily, Sam, Jared, Sue, and an unknown girl were at the table with partially full plates. Brady, Colin and Quil were relaxing on the couch and eating hamburgers. Little Claire was engrossed in a cartoon on the TV and Paul was in the corner whispering in Rachael Black's ear—this shocked me but I still hadn't found the one person I was looking for.

That's when the kitchen door swung open, revealing Leah and Embry. Their hands were full of plates and cups, but I didn't care much about that. Embry and I stared at each other for a moment before he looked away. I felt very foolish to have thought things would be different between us. He sat down next to Emily and began eating, ignoring me entirely.

I was fighting back tears and needed an excuse to escape the room.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," I replied to no one in particular.

I quickly walked out of the room, trying not to look like an idiot. Once I was alone, I exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. The room was warm, thanks to the stove and oven, making it hard for me to breathe. I wouldn't let Embry effect me this way anymore. I filled my plate slowly, thinking out my ideas. If Embry wanted to ignore me, then that was fine. Two could play that game. I decided to act like everything was okay…and maybe soon, it really would be.

"Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song.

But you won't sing along.

You've forgotten about us.

Don't forget."

-Demi Lovato, _Don't Forget. _

**So? REVIEW!**

**What did you think about the inner-wolf pack issues with Nicole? **

**Ask questions if you want. I will answer them if I can. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's one of my favorite interactions between Seth and Embry. There isn't really any interaction between Nicole and Embry or Nicole and Seth, but I still LOVE this chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

CH. 20 July 4th (Continued) Wednesday

_(Embry's theme)_

"Think of me, when you're out, when you're out there,

I'll beg you nice from my knees.

And when the world treats you way too fairly,

Well, it's a shame I'm a dream.

All I wanted was you…

All I wanted was you…

I could follow you to the beginning,

Just to relive the start.

Maybe then we'd remember to slow down,

At all of our favorite parts.

All I wanted was you…

All I wanted was you…"

-Paramore, _All I Wanted Was You. _

I sat next to Seth on the couch as he, Brady, and Collin watched some action movie I didn't understand. Claire sat in the floor, in front of me, Quil at her side, hanging onto her every want. He was definitely spoiling her rotten. Sue had left an hour earlier to go somewhere, and gave no indication that she would return. I suspected she was going to see Charlie, but wasn't entirely sure. I glanced nonchalantly around the room. Everyone seemed peaceful and at ease—including myself—but inside I was far from calm.

Embry rarely spoke, and when he did it wasn't to me. He remained at the table, next to Leah and Jared, with his empty plate. I barely touched my food, even though it was extremely delicious. Emily began clearing some dishes so I stood to help her. I didn't look directly at Embry, even though I cleared his plate along with Sam's. Emily was just pulling something out of the oven when I walked in. The room smelled delicious and homey as usual.

I set down the plates and sighed at the fragrance. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you," was her short reply.

Emily smiled at me tensely. I somehow got the feeling that she knew I was putting on a front. Suddenly, the short girl who'd been next to Jared entered the room. Her hands were full and she nearly dropped a cup. I caught it in midair, amazingly, and set it on the counter.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing.

"No problem," I smiled to put her at ease.

Emily introduced the small girl as Kim—Jared's girlfriend. I was a little taken aback by that fact alone. Kim was aloud into this group so easily. I felt a little envious of her because of this. I must've worn a strange expression on my face, because Kim quickly excused herself from the kitchen.

Emily chuckled. "Don't mind Kim. She's just shy around strangers."

"I can tell," I replied, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. "Though she certainly seems fond of Jared."

The entire evening, Kim stayed close to Jared's side. They would occasionally share a small kiss or loving glance. However, their public displays of affection weren't mocked by anyone. I wondered if they always acted like this.

"Kim and Jared are made for each other," Emily agreed as she stirred a large mixing bowl.

"It seems like a lot of people are made for each other tonight," I replied, slightly bitter, thinking of Rachael and Paul.

Emily didn't say anything or a moment, but then started slowly. "Nicole," I glanced at her, so she continued, softly, as if she was afraid of eavesdroppers. "I know you and Embry have always been good friends."

"Do we **really** have to do this?" I asked, immediately irate.

"I think we should talk about this, Nicole," Emily continued, lowly. "Embry's having a rough time too."

"That's **his** fault, not mine," I muttered, voice cracking a little.

Emily sighed. "Just let me finish. He's having a rough time, too. I know that you care about him, Nicole, so just let him alone…at least for a little while."

"I'm already leaving him alone, Emily," I replied. "What else can I do?"

"You can stop spending so much time with Seth, for one thing," Emily answered. Her tone reminded me of my mother, and I fought for the least bit of composure.

I couldn't help but stand up and face her. "What does Seth have to do with this? And **who in the hell **do you think you are, telling me who I can spend time with?" I demanded.

Emily was still calm through my ranting. "Embry's just…concerned about you. I am too."

I sighed in exasperation. "Everyone keeps implying that I'm gonna get hurt. I think I deserve to know what I'm supposedly in danger of."

Emily looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Nicole."

"Well, I'm sorry too…but no one's going to tell me who I can hang out with. Seth's my friend, so Embry will just have to get over that."

Emily shook her head slowly. "You don't know how much you're hurting him."

I exhaled in anger. "Hurting him? **You're** one to talk, Emily. You don't think that taking your cousin's boyfriend is hurting someone?"

Emily's face was paler than I'd ever seen it. It nearly made me apologize for what I said, but I stood my ground. I waited for her to deny it and push the blame onto someone else, but she didn't.

"You don't know all the facts…but I understand what you're saying," she replied, softly.

I, suddenly, felt really guilty. "Emily—"

"It's fine," she answered, turning away.

I waited a few moments before realizing the conversation was over. I felt incredibly awkward, walking back into the living room. I could feel a few eyes on me, which made me question how loud I'd been.

In particular, I noticed Sam's gaze. He was looking at me in a hard way that made me want to flinch. Eventually, he stood up and went into the kitchen door behind me. Leah was watching me closely too. Her gaze almost seemed kind, which freaked me out a little. I didn't even look in Embry's direction as I stumbled to the couch and sat next to Seth.

He gave me a small smile and draped an arm around me. Feeling very vulnerable, I laid my head on his shoulder. He was very warm and I was, suddenly, exhausted. I breathed deeply, trying to fight off sleep. I didn't want it to seem like Emily's comments had affected me, so I decided to grin and bear it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 5th, Thursday. <strong>_

_Seth's POV _

Walking into Emily's was a little awkward to say the least. After Emily and Nicole's 'discussion' the night before, I was sure to catch an earful. The entire pack was inside, excluding Jacob. They all looked up when I entered.

Embry was the first one on his feet. He looked tired—like he hadn't slept much—even though he hadn't patrolled the night before. I thought he might punch me in the face, but he only walked towards me, expression blank.

"Let's take a run," he said.

Before following him outside, I turned and looked at the others. They all seemed as confused as I was, excluding Sam and Emily. Quil stood up and looked to Sam.

"Should I go too?" Quil probably expected an all out brawl and didn't want to miss it.

"No." Then, Sam looked to me. "Go on."

I nodded in assent and headed outside. Embry was standing there and waiting, eyes on me. He, then, turned and ran towards the road. I was a little confused as to why we weren't phasing, but ran along behind him. Embry probably didn't want me to know if he was going to murder me and, therefore, phasing was out for now.

It was early in the day and the sun was shining brightly. A little dew still hung on the grass and there was a slight chill in the air—not that it affected me. There weren't many cars or people around, probably because of the partying and carousing the night before.

Embry didn't volunteer anything, so I remained silent as well. Our breathing and the thumping of our shoes on the ground were the only sounds I could hear. I became anxious as his incessant running continued for a long while. Then, I realized we were going to the beach. It was a strange place to fight, I'd admit, but I wouldn't complain.

Finally, Embry stopped running and stood still. He faced the beach, breathing the salt air deeply. I stood a few yards away, waiting for his first attack or argument. I was surprised when he turned to face me and asked a strange question.

"Do you believe in imprinting?"

I paused for a moment, collecting an answer to his seemingly meaningless inquiry. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

He nodded a little at my response. "What makes you believe any of it is real? I mean, you have to have proof."

I was still confused. "I know it's real because of the link I have with the others—with Sam, Quil, Jared, and Paul."

Embry smirked, obviously pleased with my answer. "So you realize that the link of an imprint is unbreakable and can never change?"

"Yeah," I answered, curtly. "I know it's never-changing, infallible, yada yada—" I waved off the question.

"So you think it's infallible, do you? Then what about your sister? Do you think that imprinting was the perfect solution in her case?"

I let out a breath before responding. "You know I don't," I mumbled out. "You already know what I think about Sam and Leah, so why ask me at all?"

"Can you imagine a life where Leah didn't love Sam? That they didn't know each other at all and he imprinted on Emily," Embry continued. "Then what would you think? Would that change your opinion on the situation at all?"

"No," I started. "I mean, yeah. I mean—I don't know." I sighed and glanced at the pebbled sand and my shoes.

"If Sam had never known Leah, she would never have gotten hurt. The way I see it, things would be way better for her."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But she still would've phased."

"Yes, but she wouldn't have to deal with Sam's imprint on Emily. You know it still hurts her, Seth," Embry continued. "Leah won't ever recover."

I didn't reply. His words were true, but that didn't mean I liked hearing them. It made me sad, knowing that Leah—my sister—would never really be happy.

Embry placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you could've stopped what happened with Leah and Sam, would you have done it?"

I looked up at Embry's face. He was desperately trying to communicate something to me. "Yes."

Embry dropped his hand. "Good. Then we're on the same page."

My brows furrowed at that. "What are you talking about? I can't stop the past, Embry."

"No, but you can help me stop history from repeating itself," Embry replied. "That's the reason I've given up on her."

"Given up on who?"

"Nicole," he answered.

I shook my head back and forth, slowly. "What are you asking me to do?"

"You know what I'm asking, Seth. Stay away from her. At least don't give her hopes of a life here—with you."

"So that's it?" I demanded. "You're jealous." I hit the nail on the head.

Embry didn't say anything for a moment. "My feelings for her have nothing to do with the relationship you've started with her. I'm concerned that she may want to be with you and that it won't work out."

"I'd never hurt her," I growled at him.

"Not intentionally, no, but you are a wolf, Seth. You have to remember that," Embry replied.

"I won't let that stop me like it stopped **you**!"

I was inches from his face. I could see everything in his eyes. His anger, jealousy, and hurt. Embry knew how he'd hurt Nicole—emotionally—and it was eating him up inside.

"If you really cared for her, you'd step away," he replied calmly, though his eyes burned with emotion. "If you were with her, for years even, and your soul mate came into the picture, you'd drop her in a flash."

"I wouldn't!"

"You wouldn't be able to stop it!" Embry yelled for the first time. "I wouldn't even be able to stop it."

I was surprised at Embry's sudden outburst and remained silent, thinking about his words. He was right, but I couldn't admit that to him—or to myself. If I did, then it meant I gave Nicole up too. I wasn't that self-sacrificing. I loved her too much for that. Or maybe I didn't. If I loved her so much, I would've been able to let her go. I turned and looked at Embry. His expression was pleading and filled with grief.

"Don't turn Nicole into Leah," Embry practically, begged. "If you really love her, you'll be able to do what's best for her."

Embry's eyes watered, but he never released a single tear. Instead he blinked them away and walked down the beach away from me. I stood there watching him until his figure was a small speck in the distance. That's when everything hit me.

He loved her…he loved her **more** than I did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Earlier that morning)<strong>_

_Nicole's POV _

I sat up in my bed—or rather Seth's bed—yawning. The morning sun was fighting against the window's blinds to come inside. It was earlier than I usually woke up, so I only threw on some bedroom shoes instead of changing.

Last night's events slowly poured themselves into the forefront of my mind. After my disagreement with Emily, things went back to normal—or as normal as things could get for me.

The boys—meaning Seth, Colin and Brady—had gotten out some fireworks and lit up the front yard of Emily's cozy home. Quil had held Claire's little hand and helped her hold onto a sparkler without lighting the house or forest on fire. Paul and Jared remained wrapped up in their girlfriends, respectively, and Embry had stayed inside the house with them.

I hadn't seen Emily or Sam for the rest of the night. I was still incredibly guilty for what I'd said to her, although I was quite pleasantly surprised when Leah Clearwater had sat down next to me on the front porch. She'd laughed along with me as the boys lit fireworks and proceeded to chase each other around with them. There had been a few minor burns, but nothing that warranted a quick trip to the emergency room.

All in all, the night had ended much better than it had begun. I glanced through the blinds outside, squinting. To my utter surprise, I saw the wolf from a few weeks earlier. It was watching my window like last time. Excited, I ran to the bed and pulled out my sketching supplies. I grabbed a charcoal pencil and flipped to the first empty page I could find.

"Please, don't move. Don't move," I mumbled to myself, hoping I hadn't frightened off the creature.

He was just as huge as I remembered him. I wondered was type of wolf he was and made a mental note to look him up on the internet when I had free time. He hadn't moved when I lifted the blinds up which enthused me to no end. I grabbed a spare chair, sat down, and began sketching.

I started with his general form, concentrating on his head and ears and moving to his two forepaws. Eventually, I started on his beautiful eyes that I remembered so well. They seemed some how comforting and familiar. I had finished his nose and muzzle when he cocked his head in towards the forest. I wondered if he was alone or not—likely there were others with him. Then, without a second glance, he left, disappearing into the trees.

I couldn't help but be saddened by his departure. Tears welled in my eyes, but I fought them back. I was upset over a wolf, for crying out loud. I sighed and rose to my feet. After sliding my sketching equipment back under the bed, I stretched and yawned again.

I knew I needed to get ready soon. Today was my first day of community service. I was a little nervous about who I would be serving with. It wasn't like I could really defend myself in a huge brawl. After all, I'd only attacked my mom in anger.

I headed into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee I knew I would need to stay awake. The house was silent so I assumed Sue had already left for the day. She woke up before dawn most mornings. Sitting on the kitchen table was a cardboard FED-EX folder. My name was written on in with my mother's address underneath it.

Confused, I looked at a note taped to the bottom.

_**N, **_

_**I saw your mother last night and she gave me this for you. **_

_**Sue **_

I ripped the folder open and pulled out its contents, eager to know if it was important. The first thing I recognized on the paper was a logo I'd seen too many times. Tanner Corporations. My heart was in my throat as I scanned the letter.

_**Dear Ms. Nicole Law:**_

_**Tanner Corporations would like to inform you of your imminent removal from our staff. You have made no effort to contact the company in weeks, which leads us to believe you no longer desire employment with Mr. Elijah Tanner. **_

_**If you do not contact us by July 14th, we will be forced to legally remove you from payroll. **_

_**Mr. Tanner will be awaiting any contact from you as soon as possible. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lacey Stevens, Head Secretary of Tanner Corp. **_

I gasped loudly, as the letter fell to the floor. Soon, I could be free from Eli Tanner forever.

"All I wanted was you…"

-Paramore, _All I Wanted Was You. _

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? I know the interaction between Nicole and her boys was nonexistent, but I still love this chapter. <strong>

**I liked showing Nicole's connection to wolf Embry, even if she doesn't know it's him. **

**What about Embry's convo with Seth? **

**It was a rather dramatic chapter, no? **

**Also, I am sort of "against" imprints. Not absolutely, but I hate when they ruin people's lives—such as Leah's, obviously. I like to show the negative side of imprinting. **

**Has anyone ever realized that if BELLA had chosen JAKE over EDWARD, it was entirely possible that he would've imprinted on someone and left her hanging? (yes, I realize Nessie wouldn't have been born, but rhetorically speaking.) I'm just sayin'. **

**Also, I just realized that my story is nearly 50,000 words long! I can't believe I've actually continued on. It's been a rough road, but I promise there will be more to come…a LOT MORE! **

**In the next chapter: Some one finds out about Nicole's real job with Eli Tanner. Who could it be? **

**REIVEW! Pretty please? I get really depressed without reviews. It also discourages me from writing. . **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**To all of you reviewers….THANKYOU! I had 6! Count 'em 6 REVIEWS! The most I've ever had on one chapter! **

**Enjoy this chapter. Its pretty "argumentative," let's say. **

CH. 21 July 18th (Wednesday)

"You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say.

I'm talking loud, not saying much.

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.

You shoot me down, but I get up.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, so take your aim,

Fire away, fire away.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium."

-David Guetta, feat. Sia, _Titanium. _

I sat on the front porch of the Clearwater house. I was alone. Seth had mysteriously disappeared an hour earlier. I hadn't questioned him about it. I knew that he would just make up an excuse.

Things had become very weird in the last few weeks. Emily was treating me differently and Sam just glared at me—a lot. He made me feel like even more of an outsider than before. I'd never thought that Sam liked me, but he had tolerated my presence in his "group." Part of me was upset with him for his sudden dislike of me and part of me respected him for protecting Emily so well. I hadn't attempted to apologize for what I'd said weeks before. I thought the best avenue would be to avoid going to their house. This of course limited my time with Seth.

Seth always seemed to be going to "talk to Sam"—whatever that meant. I'd taken to working extra shifts and saving up my money because of my sudden lack of friends. When I was off, I was usual alone so I would explore La Push and sketch. When Seth was around, he was different with me somehow—almost careful. I found that I missed the old, carefree Seth. I actually missed how he used to flirt shamelessly and hold my hand. It felt like, even though he was with me, he was fighting it somehow. It just made me uncomfortable. Suddenly, solitude seemed friendlier than him.

Embry was still ignoring me. I wasn't too surprised, honestly. I thought maybe he'd found a girlfriend—someone he liked more than me—but I couldn't be sure. Since, I never went to Emily's I never really saw him much. Sometimes at night, I would dream about him. Most of the dreams were a patchwork of conversations we'd had, but sometimes I would see us together—really together. Like the night that he had kissed me for the first and last time. Then, when I woke up, I would remember that he would never kiss me again. I tried to hide my tearstains with makeup, but I think Sue saw through it. She would look at me with sympathetic eyes, and I instantly knew that she understood what I was going through.

This morning, I sat casually on the couch, watching TV. There was a marathon on 90's sitcom pilots playing. I yawned even though I'd gotten a full night of sleep. All of the sudden, Leah hopped over the couch and landed next to me. I eyed her, incredulous.

"Nice moves there, samurai."

"I know, I know. I'm skilled," she replied, smirking at the TV. "90's sitcoms, really?"

"Yeah, well, I don't really have anything else to do," I answered, slightly bitter.

"Boo-hoo. Where's Seth? Aren't you two usually attached at the hip?" she asked, taking the remote.

"You know as much as I do about what he gets up to," I replied. "That is unless you **do** know." I looked hopeful. "Do you know what he runs off to do all the time?"

"Nice try, chick. I'm not stupid," Leah replied.

"Should've figured," I muttered, mostly to myself. Leah was in on the secrets, too.

Leah settled on a random music channel, turning up the volume. It wasn't long afterwards that the doorbell rang. Leah grunted, so I assumed that was her way of letting me know she wasn't getting up. I jumped up when the bell rang again, multiple times in quick succession.

I grabbed the door and yanked it open, ready to reprimand the impatient culprit. The moment I saw who stood on the front porch, I nearly fainted from surprise. He was the same as ever—tall, well-dressed and statuesque. I fought to form a response to his sudden and unwanted appearance.

"Eli," I breathed, eyes wide.

He stared at me, cold and hard. "Nicole. I thought I might find you here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, browed furrowed. "I didn't tell you where I was."

"We have your previous address on record. I saw your mother," he replied, harshly. "She doesn't seem to want you around."

"She told you I was here," I muttered, ignoring his small jab. Damn woman, couldn't ever do me a favor.

"Yes," he replied, stepping towards me. "And now it's **my** turn to ask the questions."

Before Eli could take a step in the door, he paused, staring over my shoulder. I glanced behind me to find Leah. She stood close and didn't look at all pleased.

"Who're you?" she demanded, sizing up Eli.

Eli's expression lightened partially, putting on an act, perhaps. He gave her a small smirk. "Elijah Tanner, Nicole's employer."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she replied, sharply, arms crossed.

Eli smiled, probably thinking that Leah was another woman to win. But I knew differently. No one **ever** messed with Leah.

"Nicole didn't tell me that she had such attractive friends."

Leah's gaze held disbelief, as she turned towards me. "Is this guy bothering you?"

I avoided her eyes as I replied. "I'm fine."

"Do you mind giving us some time alone?" Eli asked, smartly.

My heart sped up, just thinking about his intentions once Leah left. I glanced between them as Leah's eyes tightened. Then, she looked at me, eyebrows raised. I only nodded, giving her my consent to go outside. She sidestepped Eli and disappeared quickly.

Eli's demeanor changed in a flash as he entered the living room. His eyes were cold again and filled with disdain. He glanced around the room, assessing everything. His gaze fell on me and I knew I was in for it.

_(BREAK) _

_Embry's POV. _

I was running a late morning patrol again. Quil was with me, as usual. We'd both taken over for Paul and Jared just a little over an hour ago. The sky was dreary and filled with thunderclouds that seemed to promise a bad day.

Of course, most of my days were bad now. I was still fighting a losing battle with myself. I hadn't laid eyes on Nicole in a week and I couldn't help but miss her presence. I was driving a lot of the pack crazy. I tried to hide what I felt for her, but the more I fought my feelings, the more they seemed to resurface. Quil dealt with them the best so it was an unwritten rule that we always patrolled together.

Quil and I were on the southern edge of the border, when we felt someone phase. It was Leah, unfortunately. I could hear Quil's irritation and silently agreed.

_Sorry to break up your little love-fest, guys, but I __**really**__ need a run. _She explained.

I saw through her thoughts the subject of her annoyance. I saw a man with very expensive clothes. Leah's thoughts flashed by in quick succession. I did, however, notice that the annoying guy was alone with _my girl. _

Leah silently snorted at my thoughts as she ran. _Jealous, Emmy? _

_Shut up. _I thought.

_You're the one who ditched her. What right do you have to care who she's alone with? _Leah continued.

I snapped at her words, snarling viciously. Leah was lucky that she was miles away from me or I would've torn her to pieces. _**You're **__the one who said I should stay away, Clearwater! I'm doing what's best for her! _

_Calm down, man. _Quil thought. _She just likes to piss you off. _

I didn't reply to him. My thoughts flew back to Nicole and that guy. _Who is he anyway, Clearwater? _

_Apparently, he's her boss. Elijah Something…I don't remember. He was totally obnoxious. _Leah replied. _But don't worry, Call, she didn't seem too pleased about his arrival. _

Leah's underlying concern was stronger than her words. My intuition flared.

_Hey Leah, will you take over with Quil for a while? _I turned and ran towards the center of La Push as I spoke.

_Sure. _She agreed, without a fuss, which concerned me even more.

I was running at top speed, but it still felt like I wasn't quick enough. Nicole had never said much about her life in Miami, but I had guessed she was running from something. She had always avoided issues in the past—running away from home with no word. It seemed probable that she would run again.

I was at the edge of the forest near the Clearwater's house, when I heard voices—one I recognized and one I didn't. I could tell that Nicole's heartbeat was racing, but I didn't know why. Finally, I picked up their words enough to understand the conversation.

"_I don't get any notice from you—not a letter, a phone call, or even a text message," Eli's voice accused. _

"_I don't **want **the job, Eli, and the letter said that I only needed to contact you if I wanted to stay," Nicole replied, sharply. _

_(BREAK)_

_Nicole's POV. _

"I don't **want** the job, Eli, and the letter said that I only needed to contact you if I wanted to stay," I replied.

"I don't understand you," Eli retaliated. "I've always given you anything and everything you wanted, and **this **is how you repay me?" He took a step towards me so I backed away.

"I'm **not **your property, Eli. I've always made it clear that what we did together was a part of my job **only**, nothing more," I replied.

"You're being completely unprofessional!" Eli yelled, coming at me again. This time I walked around the couch so it was between us. I, suddenly, wished that Leah had stayed nearby.

"Unprofessional! You're one to talk after what you made me do!"

"I didn't **make **you do anything! You could've said no," Eli spewed, face growing red.

"No, I couldn't! If I hadn't slept with you, you would've fired me right off the bat!" I yelled back. "You're completely manipulative."

"Without me, you would've been whoring up every street corner in Miami!" Eli yelled.

I was silent at his painful words. I felt my eyes prick with tears. I'd always felt insecure about my professional life, because of Eli. Anything I tried to accomplish in the company was useless, because I knew that I was only there to be with him—to be is play-toy; his mistress.

Eli's expression changed. He thought he'd gotten to me—that he could talk me back into bed with him. "I'm sorry I said that, Nikki," he said, condescendingly.

Eli stepped around the couch and came towards me. I didn't move, but I wasn't pleased by his proximity. Eli, then, grabbed my hands, which where balled into unrelenting fists. I resisted him, not wanting his skin on mine again. He grabbed my chin, and forced his mouth on mine. This kiss was not pleasant or romantic, but I didn't fight it.

Since the first time I was with Eli, I'd forced my personal will away and allowed him take control. Now Eli was trying to reclaim his dominance over me, but I wanted to refuse. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I clenched my lips closed. His hands were on me, too. I felt nauseous as I relived everything he'd done to me.

Suddenly, the front door flew open with a deafening bang. Immediately, Eli released me as we both turned to the intruder. Embry Call stood in the room, glaring. His hands were shaking, and his skin was deep red with anger. Eli seemed startled by Embry's appearance, standing completely still. I realized that I was breathing very hard and couldn't speak. Eli was the first one to regain his voice.

"I'll be outside," he said, simply. Eli, at least, had a sense of self-preservation.

I was worried that Embry would do something when Eli approached the front door, but he slid out of the way. This did not make me feel better for myself, however. Once Eli walked outside, the room was completely silent. I could sense the anger rolling off Embry in waves. I could barely look at him and his judgmental glare. I clenched my jaw, prepared for the worst.

"How much did you hear?" I managed to mutter out, looking down.

"Too much, I'd say," he grumbled. "So did you come home to see your mom, or just to get away from him?"

"Both," I replied. "Does it even matter?"

I heard a loud crunching noise. Embry had still been holding onto the door knob. It now was formed to fit a hand, with four fingers and one thumb mark around it. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Does it **matter**?" Embry mocked back. "Are you crazy? Of course it matters!"

His words stung, but I didn't yell back. "What are you even doing here, Embry? You don't talk to me anymore."

"This isn't **about** me," he replied, pointing a finger at me. "This is about **you **and what you've been doing with that creep!"

His accusations drove me to the edge and I couldn't control myself. "You don't know **anything **about what I've been through! I was about to be living on the **streets**, Embry! I wouldn't have even been able to come home with the money I had!"

"You **didn't **have to sleep with him!" Embry yelled. I could tell that he was running out of solid ammunition, but I didn't back down.

"Don't you thing that I regret it?" I argued. "I don't need you to tell me that it was wrong! I know that!"

"Then what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" he demanded.

I covered my face with my hands, slowly shaking my head. When I looked at him again, he seemed more hurt than anything else. I sighed, sadly.

"I just…need you to understand," I replied. "Running away from La Push was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life. And…there's no way around what I've done…but it's in the past now. And I can't change the past, Embry…as much as I want to."

Embry didn't say anything. I didn't think he could. He seemed to be taking in my words. I was glad he'd, finally, stopped yelling and listened. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I need some time," he said, softly. "I need to think things through."

I nodded my head. "Of course, yeah. Take your time."

Embry smirked wanly at me. "It seems like every time we're together, we get into some kind of argument."

The corner of my mouth quirked up involuntarily. "Yeah," I replied. "Only every other time it's been your fault."

Embry let out a quick laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. It's about time I got mad at you instead of the other way around."

I looked him in the eye. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore," I replied, sincerely. "I was beginning to miss you."

Embry's eyebrows furrowed. "You thought I was mad at you?"

"Why else would you stop talking to me?" I asked, honestly.

Before Embry could answer, the screen door opened. Leah stepped inside the door quickly, before shooting a quick glance at Embry and me. Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

As I spoke, Embry cut me off. "Leah, why aren't you with Quil?"

"Cool your jets; Brady and Colin…took over," she replied, eying me.

"I should get going," Embry said, before looking to me. "Unless you need me to stay?"

I assumed his question referred to a certain boss of mine who had been molesting me minutes earlier. I was tempted to take him up on the offer, but didn't want to chance Embry getting angry again.

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "You can go. After all, Leah can always protect me." I grinned.

"Damn straight, I can," she replied, arms crossed. "That douche, ain't got nothing on me."

Embry nodded to me once, smiling, before leaving out the back door. He probably didn't want to see Eli again. I watched him until he was out of sight. Leah was eying me again, but this time with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "Not you, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You have to know the way he looks at you," Leah replied. "The way **you** look at him."

"We're friends," I replied, though I wasn't sure what we were.

Leah only shook her head and mumbled something about Embry not "needing an imprint." Then, she looked out the window.

"That idiot's still outside, you know?"

I groaned. "Great." I stood up, approaching the window.

Eli was there, leaning up against an expensive rental. Every few seconds he swatted at some invisible insect.

"I guess I should probably go talk to him," I stated.

"I could deck him," Leah offered.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

This was a battle I had to face for myself. I couldn't allow someone else to fight it for me. Eli knew all my weaknesses, but I had one strength he could not touch. If I could cut ties with Eli and my past, I had a shot with the only guy I truly wanted. I took in a deep breath to steel my nerve, and headed out the door.

"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet.

You shoot me down, but I get up."

-David Guetta, feat. Sia, _Titanium. _

**So? What did you all think about Eli's return? **

**What about Embry's reaction? **

**Leah's awesomeness? **

**Review PLEASE! I beg you! I'll be your eternal slave! (Okay not really.) **

**The next chapter will BLOW YOUR SOCKS OFF! I promise! **

**Also, to clear up Seth's absence, he was with Colin and Brady before they went on patrol. Just so ya'll know he didn't just poof away. He'll be in the next chapter along with Embry and a few others. **

**Also, I didn't want to make Nicole and Eli's argument too "graphic." I kept it pretty PG-13, if you ask me. When I made Nicole as my character, I wanted her to have issues and to have made mistakes. I hate Mary Sue characters so be prepared for plenty of 'mistakes' in the future. **

**I'm already planning a sequel with the moral support of my friend, FuturePendragon. If any of ya'll get the chance go and check out his profile. He has a few stories. One is from Percy Jackson and there are two short Harry Potter ones. I'm trying to get him to write more so any reviews would be awesome to encourage him!) **

**And don't forget to review! I don't wanna be left out either! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back again!) And updating a little early! (two days; but that's better than nothing) **

**By the way, thanks sooooo much for your reviews! They made me super happy!) **

**Ask any questions you have, but keep in mind I can only reveal so much **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CH. 22 July 18th (Wednesday)—Continued.<p>

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

-Roald Dahl.

* * *

><p>It was dark and stormy as I walked towards Eli. His expression held annoyance and disbelief. I stopped yards away from him, wanting to keep some distance. I wondered, fleetingly, whether Leah was watching us or not.<p>

I took in a quick breath and began. "Eli, you really need to go." My voice held no inflection and was perfectly serious.

"I'll go, when **you **come with me," he replied, sharply, crossing his arms.

I shook my head slowly, sighing. "You and I both know that you don't care about me," I replied. "You just can't stand to lose anything."

"So what?" he mocked. "All you'll ever be is mine."

I stiffened at his words. "That's not true," I replied, thinking of Embry, hopefully.

He smirked. "You think that anyone else would want you now? You're nothing without me."

"You're wrong," I said, voice cracking as I looked down.

"No I'm not," he answered, obnoxiously. "And you know that too, don't you?" Eli took a step towards me, leaning his face by my ear. "For the rest of your life you'll think about me and you won't ever be free. That little boyfriend of yours won't change that."

I took in a shaky breath. My eyes fluttered quickly, as I tried to fight away tears. Just as Eli pulled away, a familiar old Chevy pulled into the driveway. Eli observed the newcomer, Sue, with disdain. Sue walked up, quickly assessing the situation, eyes flashing.

"What's going on here?" she asked, facing me. "Nicole?"

I avoided her gaze, replying: "Nothing, go inside. Eli was just leaving."

Eli's expression held apparent disbelief. He'd thought I would give in. Obviously, he didn't know me too well.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated, obstinately.

Sue took a step closer to me, facing Eli. "Eli, was it?" she asked. "I think I should point out that **this** land is **my **property. Now I suggest you do as Nicole asks, before I call the police."

Eli came at Sue, but I stepped in between them before he reached her. "You've got some nerve, lady! Mind your own damn business!" Then, he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him.

"Hey, asshole!" Leah's appeared next to Sue. "Don't you **dare** talk to my mother like that!"

Sue looked, suddenly, alarmed at Leah's appearance. She took Leah's hands and faced her. "Leah, go inside and calm down. Everything's alright." Her voice meant to soothe, but helped little to cool Leah off.

As Sue talked to Leah, I nudged Elijah to his car. He went easily enough, surprisingly. Then, I realized why he wasn't putting up a fight. Eli was going to take me with him—whether I liked it or not.

When he grabbed me and tried pushing me into the car, something inside me snapped. I wasn't going to let him do this; he would not win this time. I pulled away from him, screaming and scratching and kicking. My fighting only made him more forceful. He was shaking me and tightening his hold on my arms. Finally, I was able to free my right arm. Instinctively, I pulled my arm back and let my fist snap forward into Eli's face.

Eli screamed. "You're gonna pay for that!" Then, he slapped me.

The shock of the impact made me go temporarily blind. My cheek stung terribly as Eli managed to grab my arms again. That was when I heard the growling. Eli stopped, too, staring at the two women behind us.

Sue was still talking to Leah. "Don't do this. Please, don't do this, Leah."

The growling came from Leah's mouth, sounding unnatural—demonic. I stopped breathing as her body shook and her shape blurred. Sue backed up a few feet just in time. Leah's body exploded into a mass of fur and teeth. For a moment, I stared, open-mouthed in disbelief.

The Wolf-Leah was growling and making the same noise that Human-Leah had made moments before. She paced back and force menacingly. I, finally, looked away, noticing Eli's body falling limply into the passenger seat. Sue was in front of us, refusing to move. Something told me that if Sue wasn't there, Eli and I both would be dead by now.

"Get in the car and drive!" Sue yelled at me. I looked at her blankly, trying to comprehend her words. "I don't know how much longer she'll hold off. You need to get him out of here now!"

I jumped into action, pushing Eli's legs into the car before slamming the door. I slid over the hood of the car and hurled myself into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life when I turned the key. As I put the car in reverse, the car jerked backwards in a cloud of dust and gravel.

I threw the car into first gear, quickly making my way to fifth. The car was fast, thankfully. I was halfway out of La Push, when I realized that we were being followed—by Wolf-Leah. My heart flew into my throat as I realized Leah's goal. She was going to kill Elijah—and most likely, me with him.

I sped even faster down the road, hoping that no else would get in the way. I wouldn't stop for anything. The road became increasing winding, which kept me focused on driving. I couldn't even take a moment to look for Leah amongst the trees. I was well on my way through Forks, which was, thank goodness, a very small town. I passed only two cars on my high speed chase. I wondered if Leah would go around or straight through the middle of town.

Eli groaned next to me so I grabbed the hardest thing I could find—an umbrella—and banged it into his head. He fell completely still, and I secretly prayed I hadn't killed him. As I reached the edge of Forks, I tried, desperately to see Leah. I thought about stopping, but didn't want to take the chance. Suddenly, I thought I saw a flash in the rearview mirror. It only took that split second for me to run off the road and down an embankment.

I tried to steer, but the car was bouncing down the hill at high speed. I was ready to give up and pray for a quick death, when the car slowed down and stopped. My head jerked forward from the momentum, and crashed into the steering wheel—or rather, the airbag. Black spots invaded my vision as I blinked to stay awake. I looked over to Eli. He didn't look good. His body had been thrown into the floorboard, while his head took the brunt of the airbag. I stuck my fingers at his neck, searching for a pulse. There was a slow beating, thankfully.

I heard a rustling noise outside the car. The windows were all shattered, except for the windshield. The noises grew louder and voices came with them. I didn't recognize any of them. I guessed maybe it was the lifesaving crew, though it was too soon for them to even know about the accident. I heard a male voice near my window. Suddenly, a face appeared, looking at me. It was a beautiful man—or boy—with a familiar face. I couldn't place a name with him though.

Another man asked him: "Any blood?"

He nodded his head in affirmation. "Stay back," he ordered the voice. "The girl's awake."

Then, he looked at me again, checking me over to see if I was vitally injured. I just watched him, trying to figure out who he was. He looked into my eyes, finally, recognizing me.

"Nicole Law, isn't it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes," I wheezed out.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," he explained. "Are you alright?"

"Don't know," I mumbled back. "He's not," I said, looking at Eli.

Edward nodded, thoughtfully. "We're going to get you both out."

I didn't know what he thought he was going to do to get me out. The door was crushed so it was impossible to open. I didn't have much of a choice, so I waited. Moments later another man was at the window. I recognized him easily as Carlisle Cullen. Edward and Carlisle's voices began to fade in and out. My eyelids fluttered as darkness overtook my vision.

* * *

><p><em>(Seth's POV)<em>

We were waiting now. Sam, Jared, Collin, and Brady were phased, staying mentally linked to my sister. Paul, Quil, and I were sitting on the front porch with my mom. I was worried about Nicole, but Leah wasn't pursuing her or her boss anymore, so I figured she'd be okay. Embry hadn't shown up yet—much to my surprise.

This morning, I had been at Emily's with Brady and Collin. She'd made a feast, as usual, and we gobbled it down like we'd never eaten before. Embry and Quil had taken over patrolling for Jared and Paul, and everything was calm—or so it had seemed.

Then, the phone had rung. Mom explained how Leah had phased and was **chasing Nicole through La Push**! We'd been too shocked to ask questions, but now I began to wonder why Leah went after Nicole and her boss. I heard a short howl, alerting us that Leah was here. I stood up and headed towards the forest. The others, including my mother, followed me.

Leah stood at the edge of the forest with Sam. Collin, Brady, and Jared were still in wolf-form. Leah was looking rather sheepish and eying us, as if we would attack her. Sam wasn't glaring, but he seemed pretty angry-for Sam that is. He looked to Leah, as if waiting for an explanation. She didn't volunteer anything, so I spoke up.

"What happened, Leah?"

Before she could answer, another person ran out of the trees—Embry. He looked extremely upset, but that was to be expected.

"What's going on?" he yelled. "Where's Nicole? **What did you do**?" He asked, taking a step towards Leah.

Sam put his hand up to silence Embry. "That's what we're about to find out."

Leah began slowly. "I lost control—"

Embry snorted. "Pfft. That's pretty damn obvious."

Leah continued, ignoring his jibes. "That Eli guy is bad news. He was yelling at Mom and Nicole. I thought could handle it, but after he started attacking—"

"Wait! Attacking!" Quil interrupted.

Sue nodded in agreement. "He was forcing Nicole into his car and he slapped her."

"Of course, that was after she punched him in the face," Leah added, smirking.

Mom was going to continue, but she stopped, suddenly, staring. I turned around and saw Embry shaking. He was losing control, which was very rare. Sam turned to him, slowly, as I pulled Mom behind me.

"Calm down, Embry," Sam began. "You're not phasing right now. That's an order."

The command must've been strong because Embry stopped shaking immediately. His breathing came in quick pants, until he was completely in control. He nodded, letting us know he was cooled down—for now.

Mom started again. "I told Nicole to drive Eli away from here." She looked to Leah. "I was worried you might kill him."

Leah nodded. "Hmm…good call, Mom."

"So where is Nicole now?" Embry asked, desperately.

The phone rang, ominously. Mom jogged to the house to the receiver. We all heard her answer through the walls.

"_Hello?" _

I only caught a few words from the other person—Emily. _"Cullens…wreck…Nicole…" _

I felt everyone one tense up. That's when Mom started screaming. "**Sam!**"

* * *

><p><em>(Nicole's POV) <em>

As I came around, I felt something cool on my forehead—a cloth, I thought. I could hear a murmuring of voices in quiet tones. Slowly, I peaked through my lashes, blinded by fluorescent lights. I blinked, trying to get my bearings on the room.

"Oh thank God," Emily said. She was sitting on a chair next to me. In her hand was a damp cloth that had been on my face moments before.

Looking around, I saw that Emily wasn't alone. Sam was standing in the corner of the room next to Edward Cullen. He didn't seem too pleased to be in such close quarters with Edward, but he didn't complain. Carlisle Cullen was observing me, and scribbling on a chart. I had an IV in my hand—a fact that I fought to ignore. My throat felt dry, so I coughed a little. Emily hurriedly placed a cup with a straw in my face. I drank the water greedily, before speaking.

"What—how did I get here?" I asked.

"How much do you remember, Nicole?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Um—I was driving…and I ran off the road…but—"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emily asked, quickly.

Before I could talk, another voice spoke. "She's remembering before the accident," Edward said, matter-of-factly.

I breathed very fast, my heart racing. I remembered now. "Leah, she—she…she was a—a wolf." I was nearly hyperventilating now.

"Nicole, Nicole, calm down," Carlisle said, in a calm manner. "Breathe slowly."

I tried to comply, but all I could see was Leah's body exploding into that of a giant wolf. I was shaking, and starting to see little black spots. That's when I felt a small prick in my arm. Dr. Cullen stuck a needle in my arm and was pushing something into my bloodstream. After a few moments, my breathing slowed and I felt tired.

"Nicole, we can explain everything to you," Emily began. "We just need you not to freak out right now."

I took in a breath, absorbing her request. There was a very good chance that this huge secret was what I'd been waiting to find out. I might only get one chance to hear it. Freaking out could wait…maybe.

"Okay," I whispered. "I won't freak out."

Emily looked noticeably relieved. Sam's expression seemed calmer as well, even if he was standing near a Cullen. Carlisle smiled slightly, disposing of the needle.

"Push that button, next to you, if you need me," Carlisle said. "I'll be back in a few hours or so."

I nodded at Dr. Cullen as he left the room. Edward—strangely—stayed. Sam walked towards my bed slowly, with purpose. It made me nervous, and my heart rate sped up accordingly.

"You know about the old legends, don't you?" Sam inquired.

I eyed him warily, nodding. "I know some. There are a lot of Quileute legends."

"Yes," Sam replied. "And some legends are true. You see, Leah isn't the only wolf in La Push, Nicole."

My brow furrowed at his words. My mind was instantly racing to decipher his cryptic explanation.

"Who else?" I asked, shortly.

Sam paused before continuing. "I'm a wolf, too—along with Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, still in shock.

Emily's hand touched my arm, comfortingly. "It's not something we broadcast. Only the closest to us know at all. It has nothing to do with how we feel about you. You understand?"

I nodded again, contemplating everything I'd learned. "So you're all wolves? And you protect people?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "So do you think you'll be alright until you come home?"

I looked at him, taking in his expression of worry. "Yeah, I can wait."

Emily looked visibly relieved. Edward—who had remained silent—came forward. "Perhaps, you'd like to see a few more visitors?"

I nodded at him, smiling.

"I'll do it," Sam said. "The boys will want to know she's awake."

Once Sam had gone, I looked at Emily. "Who's here?" I asked, curiously.

Emily smirked. "Let's see if I can remember everyone. Sue, Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin, Brady, Jared, and Charlie."

"No Paul?" I asked, sarcastically.

"He's keeping…an eye on things since we're all here," she replied.

Something else she'd said stuck out in my mind. Charlie…Charlie Swan?

Edward spoke up before I could voice my question. "Charlie's here to get a statement from you about the accident. He has to have it for the police report."

I groaned even thinking about it. "This is gonna be bad."

"Everything will be fine, Nicole," Emily said soothingly. "If you get a ticket, we can help pay it off."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," I protested. "I mean it was my fault."

"Technically, it was Leah's fault," Emily replied. "And you're a part of our family—as weird as it may be. We always help our family."

I grinned a little at her words. "So what exactly, is wrong with me?"

"Dr. Cullen said you were **extremely **lucky. The worst you have is a large cut down your left arm. He said it was most likely from the driver's side window. There are a few scrapes and bumps besides that. You'll be really sore for a while," Emily explained.

"Yeah I know," I replied, thoughtfully. "Hey, what happened to Eli?" I exclaimed.

Emily grimaced. "He's next door. His right ankle is broken and his shoulder was dislocated. He wasn't buckled up."

"Oops," I replied, sheepishly. "So what about what he saw? Eli will have a field-day about Leah."

"Dr. Cullen is helping us out with that," Emily replied, glancing around the room shiftily.

"He is?" I asked.

A voice interrupted before Emily could answer me. "Carlisle will make him think Leah's transformation was a vivid dream," Edward explained. "Apparently, his blood tests revealed high levels of cocaine contamination."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," I replied, yawning.

"Do you want everyone to leave you alone for a while?" Emily asked, concerned.

"No, no!" I replied alarmed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing…the boys."

Emily smirked, knowingly. "Of course you wouldn't."

There was a knock on the door as Emily stood up. Embry walked in, eying Edward, before looking at me. His expression appeared relieved and happy and something else I couldn't name. He looked at Edward once more before approaching the bed. Edward took Embry's subtle hint and headed to the door.

"Edward!" I called, quickly.

He looked at me, grinning. "You're welcome and I'll let Emmett know, too."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, lips twitching. "Did you want to ask me something?"

I paused, trying to figure out his 'game.' "I wanted to thank you for helping me," I responded.

"You're welcome, and Emmett was there, too," he replied, almost laughing.

My brows furrowed. "Okay, then tell him the same, please," I replied.

"Of course," he nodded, before walking out the door.

Emily left right behind him, closing the door. Embry stood still for a minute, before taking Emily's old seat by me.

"Friendly with the vamps now?" he asked, quickly.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

His eyes widened at my tone. "How much did Sam tell you?"

"Well, I know that you can explode into a giant wolf," I answered. "What else is there to know?" I asked warily. I didn't think I could take anymore huge revelations.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Embry responded.

"So we're back to the secrets now?" I asked, sharply.

Embry smirked. "We have plenty of time to reveal secrets, Nicole." He took my hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

I watched his hand caress my own. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," he replied. "So you're done with Tanner, then?"

I looked at him, obviously. "Of course I am."

Embry nodded, becoming serious. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty exhausted to be honest," I replied, yawning again.

"Well, you can sleep."

"Not yet," I replied. "I've been thinking and I'm trying to figure something out."

"What is it?" Embry asked, genuinely interested.

"There's this wolf that I keep seeing outside Sue's house. Was that one of you?" I asked, sheepishly.

Embry's face looked flushed. "Yeah, um, that was me."

I smiled at his embarrassment. "You've been watching me?"

"Yeah—I mean, I just want to make sure you were alright and—"

I stopped his speech, placing my hand over his mouth. "It's fine, Em." I smiled at him, removing my hand. "I don't mind, but maybe from now on you could just talk to me like a normal person?"

Embry smiled. "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do.<p>

Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."

-Jacob Black, _New Moon. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about the wolf reveal?<strong>

**What did you think about Edward, Emmett and Carlisle's involvement?**

**The crazy car chase? **

**Let me know! REVIEW!**

**Some information you may want to know: **

**So no one gets confused, Edward was reading Nicole's mind and answering her questions before she asked them. And the one who actually stopped the car was Emmett. **

**Yes, Nicole still has things to learn about the wolves and the Cullens, but I hate it when authors load down the characters with information. In the actual books, Meyers reveals facts to Bella gradually. **

**I know that there wasn't a lot of Embry/Nicole interaction, but I realized after completing the chapter that I'd written 3,360 words! That is a lot for me so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for more. **

**If there are any other questions, review them to me and I'll answer back. Keep in mind that if you are a guest reviewer, I have no way of answering your questions. **

**Thanks, guys!) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really hard for me to write for some reason, but I got a little help from my friend, FuturePendragon. Thanks!**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!) I will be eternally grateful!**

* * *

><p>CH. 23 July 20th (Friday)<p>

"Put your lips close to mine

As long as they don't touch.

Out of focus, eye to eye

Till the Gravity's too much.

And I'll do anything you say

If you say it with your hands

And **I'd be smart to walk away**

**But you're quick sand**."

-Taylor Swift, _Treacherous. _

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you remember happening on Wednesday?" Chief Swan started.<p>

It was two days after the accident, and now I had to answer for myself. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, and I had to clench my fists to keep my hands from shaking. I'd planned out my story with Sue, Emily, and Sam, but I was still concerned I would make a mistake.

"Well, my boss came to Sue's house in the morning," I started. "We had…a bit of a disagreement." A total understatement.

"Yes, Sue told me about that," Charlie interrupted, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Why did you leave in the car?"

I took in a deep breath before answering. "I was worried that Eli might do something rash. He would never leave without me so I got in the car and drove." I recited my carefully thought out lines, exactly as I'd practiced with Emily and Sue.

He nodded. "Alright, then what happened?"

"I was on my way out of Forks," I explained, "When I took my eyes off the road."

"And why did you do that? You said earlier you'd been driving over 65 miles per hour in a zone marked 40," Chief Swan interrupted.

"Yes, I was," I replied, simply. "I was upset and didn't realize I was going so fast." In truth I had been going 80 miles per hour and knew exactly how fast I was going.

Sam thought it wouldn't make more sense for me to be going slower. I couldn't exactly tell Charlie that I was trying to outrun a werewolf.

"Alright, so you took you eyes off the road and…" He trailed off.

"And I ran off the road and lost control of the car," I finished.

Chief Swan wrote something else down, nodding along, before looking at me. "You were extremely luck, you know? If you'd been going any faster you wouldn't have been able to stop."

"Yeah, I know," I nodded along, but my mind was racing.

I had been going faster than 65 miles per hour. Why wasn't I dead? I couldn't imagine a possible way for Eli and me to have survived that bumpy ride at 80 miles per hour. I was still thinking when I noticed Charlie stand up.

"That's all?" I asked, with false hope.

"For now, yes," he replied. "But I will be writing you a ticket for reckless driving."

"I figured," I said, grimacing. "Have you talked to Eli?"

"No, not yet," Charlie started. "I'm probably not going to get the opportunity. The doctors are saying that Mr. Tanner won't be fit to go on record—at least for a while."

"Why?" I asked, desperately.

"He's been mouthing off, and saying things that don't make much sense," Charlie replied. "I'll be basing everything off your testimony for now."

I nodded, secretly relieved. The pack was safe. "Thanks, Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded to me before leaving the hospital room. As soon as he was out the door, Sam, Emily, and Embry entered. They all looked at me hopefully.

"So…did he by it?" Sam asked, nervously.

"I think so," I replied. "I got a ticket for reckless driving."

"That's not good," Embry replied, smirking. "We've got a felon on our hands."

I glared at him silently, as Leah walked in the room. She was watching me nervously, before coming all the way in and shutting the door. Her hands were in her pockets and her expression, sheepish.

"How's it going?" she started, awkwardly.

I let out a small laugh. "I'm alright, just a little bruised up."

"So you're really okay?" Leah asked. "You're not gonna run out of here screaming or anything?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet," I started. "Carlisle's been drugging me up a little to keep me calm."

Emily smiled. "You'll be just fine."

"So are you allowed to leave now?" Sam asked.

I paused. "Yeah, I think so." I stood slowly, assessing my mobility.

I didn't stumble, thankfully, and followed Sam, Emily, and Leah out of the room. Embry's hand slipped easily into mine as we walked down the hospital halls. I had to force myself not to look at him. I could feel my face flaming, and my heart beat flew faster.

I was feeling it again—that undeniable pulling. It reminded me of the night Embry kissed me. I was happy, but I was scared, too. Every time I'd placed myself on the line for him, he'd found a reason not to want me anymore.

Everything, finally, made sense now. There would be no more lies or disappearing acts. Maybe Jacob would even come home. Embry had no reason to avoid me now and I was extremely happy for that. I knew I had real feelings for him and could only hope that he returned them. But I couldn't help but wonder if he'd leave me alone again—and I was pretty sure I wouldn't have the strength to take it.

* * *

><p>I was in the back of Emily's SUV, riding back to La Push. I winced along with every bump in the road. The muscles in my back and neck were tender and my left arm was still bandaged up from the day of the wreck.<p>

"Do you need us to stop the car?" Embry's voice sounded next to me.

I looked over at him, considering. "No, I'm fine. My back's just sore."

Embry looked dubious. "Are you sure? Sam, stop the car." The car started slowing.

I elbowed him in the chest. "Shut up. I'm fine—ow." I regretted moving my injured arm.

Sam listened to me, which gave me some secret satisfaction. He was warming up to me again. Embry sighed, before sliding closer to me, arm resting behind my back. I leaned against him eagerly. I sighed in contentment as his body heat relaxed my aching muscles. I felt him chuckle once behind me so I turned my head.

"What?" I asked, tiredly, looking at him.

He grinned. "Nothing."

Leah groaned at us and stared out the opposite window. I thought I heard her murmur, "Disgusting."

"You know that's really annoying?" I complained, at Embry's lack of response.

He laughed again. "Just relax. We're almost to Emily's."

"Emily's? I thought you were dropping me off," I addressed Emily, in the front seat.

She only smiled at me. I sighed again, leaning back. Sam pulled into driveway moments later. I was instantly in shock at the sight that met us.

Everyone—seriously, everyone—was in the front yard. Colin, Brady and Seth were grinning from ear to ear, shoving each other playfully. Paul was in the background, speaking with Jared, while Rachael waved to us. Sue sat on the front steps with Leah and Kim, while Quil was chasing around a very energetic Claire.

"Geez," I commented. "Who called in the army?"

"Wait," Embry said. "You don't know what today is?"

"Friday?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He laughed. "Only you'd forget your birthday."

"Oh," I exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot."

"How many drugs are you on?" Leah asked, dubiously.

"None at the moment," I replied, smiling.

Embry helped me climb out of the car, before I was passed from person to person. I grinned brightly when Seth picked me up and spun me around. He, finally, set me down and patted my back gingerly.

"How're you feeling today, old lady?" he asked.

"Still sore, but I feel much better," I replied.

Rachael peaked around Seth's tall form and eyed me nervously. I merely grinned, before giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said. "It's nice to have you to talk to about all **this** now."

"Wait, you knew about…everything?" I asked, shocked. I couldn't understand why Rachael was told and I wasn't. It didn't exactly seem fair to me.

Rachael nodded sheepishly. "I found out just a few weeks ago. I **wanted** to tell you, I swear."

"I understand that you couldn't say anything," I started, "But I was worried about Jacob, too. Couldn't you have said something—**anything** so I wouldn't think he was lying in ditch somewhere?"

"Hey, lay off," Paul grunted out, coming to stand by Rachael.

Before I could think of a good retort, Seth stepped in front of me. "Take your own advice, Paul. She just got out of the damn hospital!"

Rachael placed a soothing hand on Paul's arm. "It's fine," she said, then looked at me. "I would be mad, too. Can we just put this behind us for now?" She extended a hand to me.

I took it and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry."

Rachael smiled at me, too, taking Paul's arm and dragging him inside. He seemed reluctant at first, but he, finally, agreed.

Seth looked at me with a half-smile. "You'll learn to deal with Paul. He's not the most stable of us."

"I would say Leah isn't either," I commented, glancing at her on the porch.

"We're all like that at first—unpredictable and dangerous. But Paul should know better by now—especially after everything you've been through," Embry commented, tightly.

"I'm fine," I replied, reassuringly.

"So, Nicole," Brady started. "Do you wanna see us phase?" He seemed very excited by his idea, but I didn't know how much I could take before I cracked.

"Uh…" I began.

"Alright, let's save that for another day, Brady," Sue interrupted, taking my arm. "I think Nicole is taking this very well—too well, actually. Let's not push it. Come on inside."

I grinned at her, gratefully, as she led me into Emily's front room. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw everything. There was a large birthday banner over the kitchen door, reading _Happy Birthday, Nicole_ and balloons were scattered along the floor. On the dinning table was a beautiful birthday cake covered in purple flowers. I smelled something delicious in the kitchen that made my mouth water. There were a few boxes in the corner, wrapped in colorful paper. I stood in awe, tears threatening too fall.

"Oh, don't cry, Nicole," Sue said, giving me a one-armed hug.

I let in a choked breath. "I'm sorry. I just…haven't had a birthday party since my dad…"

Colin handed me a tissue as a few tears fell free. "Thanks," I said. He really was a sweet kid.

That was when Leah shoved through the boys behind me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the table. "Alright, I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed at her demand. I shook my head, amused. "You certainly know how to lighten the mood."

Leah smirked. "At least I'm good for something, right?"

* * *

><p>I sat cross-legged in the living room floor at Emily's. I was finishing up some birthday cake—chocolate, my favorite. The boys had nearly finished all of Emily's chicken pot pie and were now working on the rest of my cake. Claire was next to me, enjoying some frosting and juice.<p>

Jared had taken Kim home after she ate and was no where to be found. I now felt Kim's constant shyness was rather endearing, and made an effort to thank her for coming. Embry and Quil were on the couch murmuring to each other quietly. They each seemed agitated—Embry more so than Quil. I thought about interrupting them, but decided against it. Colin and Brady were arm-wrestling and being generally loud and obnoxious. I smiled at their brotherly camaraderie. Seth was sitting across from me and enjoying Claire's shenanigans. He laughed as she shoved cake into her open mouth. She kicked a few balloons around with her bare feet.

I stood up and threw my empty plate into the trashcan. No one was paying attention so I slipped out the front screen door and onto the porch. I leaned against the railing, watching the sun go down. A few rays were still peaking over the trees, shining in my eyes. I turned when I heard someone behind me. Seth.

"Hey," I said, relaxed.

He moved forward and leaned against the rail by me. He crossed his arms, watching me. "You alright?"

"I wish everyone would quit asking," I replied, smirking.

"Sorry. I do sound like my mom, don't I?" he asked.

I held up my index finger and thumb as if to say _'A little bit.' _ Seth smiled his huge smile. I grinned looking back at the sun, but it was gone. The chill of the evening had set in and I shivered.

"Do you have anything to tell me about…all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the house, or rather the wolves inside it.

He smirked. "What do you wanna know?"

I didn't know where to start so I took a shot in the dark. "Are there any cool…powers that I should know about?"

Seth laughed at my words. "I wouldn't say super powers exactly. But we can read each other's thoughts."

My eyes widened. "No way." I didn't believe him.

"Yep. Only when we're wolves, but it's still pretty freaky," he replied. "It helps us keep tabs on each other from miles away."

"What else?" I asked, eagerly.

"Well, we're awesome dancers," he started, holding a hand out to me.

I looked at him strangely. "You're lying."

"I guess you'll have to find out," he said, grasping my hand.

I smirked as he pulled me closer, resting him hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, amused. "Okay, show me."

Seth started moving his feet long to a silent beat. It was no waltz, but I had fun. I shrieked as he stepped on my toes. "You're horrible."

"Yeah, well, you're not on the fast track to Dancing with the Stars either," he exclaimed.

I smiled as he changed his large steps into a slow side-to-side move. It was a lot easier to keep up with his long legs. "So what other things can you tell me?"

Seth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we're always warm, we heal super fast, and we protect La Push."

"Well, the warmth, I get," I started, hugging myself closer to him. "What else? Why do you have to protect La Push?"

Seth looked at me closely, as if he was searching for something. My brows furrowed as he watched me. "Are you sure you can handle more?"

A shiver flew down my spine. "Why? What else is there?"

"Werewolves only have one enemy. Cold ones," Seth explained.

"What like…like vampires?" I asked, still unconvinced.

Seth nodded once, watching closely again.

"No way, Seth," I said, seriously. "Stop joking."

"I'm not joking, Nicole." There was no lie in his face.

I took a step away from him, leaning on the rail again. "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he said, smartly. "I've killed one."

My head jerked up. "What?"

"Yeah, this April. He was trying to kill Bella and I couldn't just sit by and watch," he answered, as if it was obvious.

"What the hell does Bella Swan have to do with vampires?" I demanded.

Seth chuckled. "What doesn't she have to do with them? She's dating one."

I stopped breathing. I pieced together what Seth had revealed. The wolves hunted vampires and Bella was dating…Edward. The Cullens were Cold Ones.

"It's all true. Everything. All the legends about the Cold Ones," I spoke. "And the Cullens are actually vampires?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. That's everything really. Vampires are the reason we exist. We can't change without one of their kind being near."

I sighed, slowly, looking at him. "So Dr. Cullen—"

"He's a vamp, but he's pretty cool," Seth explained.

"But you want to kill him?" I asked, incredulous.

"What?" Seth exclaimed. "No, no, no! That's bad vampires—the ones that kill humans. The Cullens only drink animal blood."

"Huh," I muttered, taking everything in. Seth was being so…calm about it all, while I was screaming inside.

"Really you don't need to worry about the Cullens," Seth continued. "Emmett and Edward even saved your life the other day."

"They did?" I asked. I thought about when I'd thanked Edward…and Emmett, by extension. I vaguely recalled him talking about blood right after the accident.

"Yeah, Emmett stopped the car and everything," Seth continued. "Vampires are strong like us."

I was fighting not to freak out now. Black spots were invading my vision. I sat down on the porch, placing my head in my hands. I breathed deeply, in and out. I heard Seth sit next to me. His arm found it's way around my shoulders. He waited as I, silently, shook.

Werewolves? Vampires? What else was next? It seemed like all sorts of supernatural beings had moved into my home since I'd left. But some of them were my friends. How could I respond to something so…extreme?

"Everything will be fine, Nicole. I promise," Seth whispered. "You'll be safe."

I looked up into his eyes, frantic. "This is crazy."

Seth nodded. "I know, but you'll make it through alright."

I sincerely hoped he was right. At that moment, all I could think of was Leah and how she'd exploded and tried to kill me. What would happen if Seth or even Embry got so angry? Was my death inevitable? Or better yet, was I willing to risk my life to be here?

Yes. Of course my answer was, yes. How could it not be? I was in far too deep now to just pack up and go at the first sign of trouble.

Eventually, Seth left the house with Paul. They both leapt off the porch easily, running off into the darkening forest. I tried to watch them change into their wolf bodies, but I couldn't see anything with my human eyes. Minutes later, I heard two eerie howls. Another chill went up my spine.

* * *

><p>"Your name has echoed through my mind and I just<p>

Think you should, think you should know

That **nothing safe is worth the drive** and I would

Follow you, follow you home.

**I'll follow you, follow you home**."

-Taylor Swift, _Treacherous. _

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**What did you think about the whole "let's lie to the police" thing? (I do not recommend it in real life, btw.) **

**Do you think Nicole should be worried about Embry disappearing again?**

**How did you like the Seth/Nicole part? Did he seem in character? **

**What about Nicole's reaction to the Cullen reveal? Do you think she can get over it, or not?**

**REVIEW!**

**Note: **

**Yes, I love Taylor Swift. **

**And is everyone excited about Breaking Dawn part 2?! I know I am!**

**I have planned out most of my sequel btw! I'm sooo excited that I even wrote out one important scene. (No I won't tell you about it. Sorry.) The title will be "Beginnings and Endings." **

**Don't forget to REVIEW please! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, it's me again!) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write. **

**I would appreciate it if you all would Review. **

**I get about 100 views but only 2 or 3 REVIEW! What's that about? It's very discouraging. I'm also thinking about only updating once a month since people don't seem to have any opinions on my chapters. **

**I really hate to be THAT author who threatens fewer updates, but I'm having issues continuing this story at all. Please help encourage me with a small review. Thanks. **

* * *

><p>CH. 24 July 25th (Wednesday)<p>

"Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street

**Faster** than the wind, **Passionate** as sin, **Ending so suddenly**…

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like

Trying to know somebody you never met…

But loving him was

RED."

-Taylor Swift, _Red. _

* * *

><p>I yawned, exhausted from my day of community service. We'd been picking up trash off the sides of the road since 9 a.m. After five hours, they'd let me leave. I really wasn't much help because of my arm, and could only hold a trash bag open for another unlucky girl with multiple tattoos. She'd glared at me as I left, and I'd given her a slightly sheepish shrug before hurrying away. Luckily, I only had one more session until I was a free woman.<p>

When I pulled into the Clearwater driveway, Leah's car was there, but Sue's truck was missing. I quickly realized, however, no one was home, as I stumbled through the front door. I crashed on the living room couch, flipping through the TV channels. Nothing could hold my attention for long. My mind kept flying back to the pack of giant wolves I now knew were roaming Washington State.

I was still a little shocked at everything I'd learned. The most frightening thing was that vampires really existed. I wondered if I'd ever crossed paths with a vampire and didn't even know it. Of course, that didn't include the Cullens. They were still strange to me—a coven of powerful beings who did not drink human blood. I'd never heard of such a group before—of course I was going off all the vampire movies I'd ever seen. Vegetarian vampires didn't seem like a very good of a market for horror films.

Seth assured me time and time again that the Cullens were wonderful people. I was inclined to believe him, if not for the opposite feedback I'd received from others in the pack. Leah absolutely despised the Cullens. I didn't understand why until Seth explained it to me yesterday at the beach.

"_Vampires are the reason that we transform. Our blood senses them and our wolf bodies follow quickly after," Seth explained, tossing a pebble into the water. _

"_So Leah hates being a wolf?" I asked, surprised. It seemed like a pretty cool deal to me, but I was an outsider and didn't know what it was really like. _

_Seth paused for a moment, thinking. "The day we changed…Leah was angry, as usual, but Dad said something to her. Whatever it was, it set her off. She changed right in front of him." _

"_Oh my God," I muttered, enthralled. _

"_Yeah, he—" Seth's voice cracked a little. "He was so shocked that he had a heart attack." _

_I realized this was the day Harry had died. "How…how did you change?" I asked, slowly. _

_Seth stared out at the horizon for long time, before answering. "I found Dad dead."_

"_Oh, Seth," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him. _

_He slid his arms around my shoulders, crushing me to him. I felt guilty even for asking about it. Eventually, he pulled back a few inches, looking at me. _

"_The way Leah sees it, if the Cullens never existed, then she never would've changed, and Dad would never have died," he said. "But I think she really blames herself." _

"_It wasn't her fault," I replied, shaking my head. _

"_But it feels that way to her," he replied, releasing me. _

"_Do you…hate the Cullens? Even a little bit?" I asked, honestly. _

_Seth turned to face me, smiling wanly. "Sometimes," he started. "But then I remember that they had no idea they were affecting us this way—until Bella found out about Jake. And they are ultimately good beings. They do their best to do what's right. They can't change what they are…anymore than we can." _

_I smirked. "When you talk about them that way, they don't seem so bad." _

"_Well, get ready, because the others in the pack will be quick to say otherwise. Especially, Jacob." _

After Seth explained why Leah acted the way she did, I didn't pay too much attention to her words about the Cullen clan. What I **did **pay attention to was Paul and Rachael. They were both ridiculously into each other. It sometimes made me jealous, but other times just made me nauseous. I didn't understand how they could just meet and **BOOM!** they were in love.

It made me all the more upset, realizing that she new about everything—the wolves, the vampires—before me. According to Sam, no outsiders could know about them, but it seemed to me like outsiders knew an awful lot about the pack. How did Emily, Kim, Rachael, and even Claire get passed the rules? They weren't wolves.

This thought kept bugging me until I tossed the TV remote across the room. It hit the floor with a loud bang. I flopped on my back, groaning. I'd thought things would make more sense now, but nothing was clear.

As I fought myself, internally, I didn't hear the knocking on the door or the entrance of said person. Only when a face looked over the couch arm at me, did I realize I wasn't alone.

"Ahh!" I screamed, sitting up.

Embry chuckled at me reaction. "Is my face that scary?" He sat down next to me as my heart rate started to beat normally again.

I sighed. "Shut up."

"Moody today, are we?" he asked, watching me.

"Just…tired and…uh, never mind," I replied, sloppily. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking. He probably wouldn't answer my questions anyway.

Embry's brow furrowed with worry. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

I shook my head. "I'm alright. What're you up to?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I just got off patrol," he replied, yawning.

I looked at him, concerned. "Shouldn't you go home and sleep?"

"I don't see you much now," he replied. "You always have community service or work."

"Ugh," I started. "Ex_cuse_ me, you have patrols. It's not all my fault."

Embry smiled. "Of course not. I just miss seeing you."

My heart fluttered, as I fought to remain, nonchalant. "I miss you, too."

Embry grinned brightly. "Good." Then, he yawned again.

I sighed. "Come here." I placed a pillow on my lap. "You need some sleep."

Embry looked disbelieving for a moment, before he placed his head in my lap. It was kind of surreal, Embry laying on me, his face looking up into mine. I wondered briefly, if this was how my life would be in the future—Embry sleeping after patrols; me, cooking him a mountain of food; small children with my eyes and his smile, running around. I threw that thought quickly to the back of my mind. I couldn't think that way now. Things may never work out between us, so why torture myself with what-ifs and maybes?

"This is nice," Embry mumbled, smiling lazily up at me.

"Don't get too comfortable," I teased.

My left hand unconsciously found it's way into Embry's cropped hair. I played with it between my fingers. I studied his face as his eyes closed in sleep. The sudden urge to kiss him assaulted me. I considered it, but decided against it. The next time I kissed Embry, I wanted him to want it—not just spring it on him.

It was a long while until Embry woke. When he opened his eyes, he seemed confused by his surroundings. Then, he, finally, saw me and his eyes lit up.

"I thought I was dreaming," he said, smiling.

"Oh, yes," I replied. "You are. Any moment a chicken is going to explode into the room and attack us."

"Really?" he asked, facetiously, sitting up. "I guess I'd better get ready for that."

I smiled leaning into his shoulder. His face was very close to mine. Then, I realized that he was leaning closer and closer to me. I worried that I would implode if he held back much longer. Eventually, his eyes closed completely and I felt his lips on mine.

It was soft at first and slow, but I could feel something much deeper building. His hand came to caress my neck while the other went to my waist. Both of my hands were trapped between us, and I grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer. Our kisses were, suddenly, more demanding and feral, and I wondered briefly if it was the wolf in him.

Before I realized it, I was laying back, Embry's body hovering above me. My hands flew to his back and he fell closer to me. This seemed to wake him up, because he froze. His eyes locked with mine. I silently cried for him to continue, but he seemed to have the opposite idea. I cursed myself for letting things go this far. Every time we took a step forward, we took three steps back.

Embry sat back on the couch, looking conflicted. I sat up as well eying him, dreading what I thought was coming. He stared at his hands for a minute, before starting.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said.

My brow furrowed. "Why are you sorry?"

Embry sighed, looking at me. "I haven't told you everything, Nicole. You—you'll hate me."

"Hate you? Embry, tell me the truth," I demanded. "You don't want me, do you?"

His head jerked to me. "Are you crazy? Nicole…I've been in love with you since the day we met."

My eyes flew wide. He loved me? He **loved** me. I didn't understand, but my heart was flying. Happiness overtook me and I could barely breathe. My eyes pricked with tears.

"You…you love me?" I said, aloud. "Then, why are you doing this? Tell me the truth."

Embry sighed, glumly. "When a wolf meets his mate…something—strange happens. It's like…like a bond that can never be broken."

"Wait, mate? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Soul mate, actually. When the wolf meets her, he knows instantly that they belong together—like…like Sam and Emily."

"Wait…so Sam has a bond with Emily?" I asked.

It was obvious that Sam loved Emily and yet I kept thinking back. Rachael had explained how Sam had broken up with Leah when he met her cousin. At the time it didn't make sense, but now I could see the whole picture.

"But he was with Leah," I stated.

"Yes. That's why he broke up with her—because of the imprint."

"Imprint?" I questioned.

"That's what it's called. When a wolf imprints everything changes for him—his existence revolves around her safety and happiness. He doesn't see anyone, but her, and no one else matters," Embry explained. "Sam loved Leah, but he absolutely adores Emily."

"That's so sad," I muttered. "No wonder Leah's so angry." Embry still looked upset. "That's all you had to tell me. Why did you think I'd be mad about that?"

"Nicole, you're not understanding me," Embry moaned.

I froze. "You? You've imprinted on someone?" I asked, desperately. My heart, instantly, imploded at the thought.

"No, no!" Embry explained. "But there's always a possibility that I will."

My brow furrowed as I thought through his words. My eyes pricked again, voice shaking. "So you could be walking down the street tomorrow and see some girl, who you don't even know, and fall in love with her?"

Embry looked at me in the eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

I looked down. "And you'd forget all about me," I said, voice cracking. My chin quivered as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Yes," Embry moaned.

"But I love you," I said. The emotion was so completely real and true for me. I loved him and I'd never stop. "This isn't fair…this just isn't fair at all."

"I know," Embry replied, softly. "That's why we can't be together. If I found…her…I wouldn't be able to fight it. I wouldn't want to."

I didn't say anything else. I stared at the floor, refusing to meet Embry's eyes. Everything was meaningless, except for him and me. I couldn't remember the day or my name because it didn't matter at all. Eventually, Embry stood up to leave.

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me, but I'll always be around," he stated. "And I **do **love you."

Then, he was gone. I could barely hold myself together. It felt like my life was over.

I didn't want to turn out like Leah—so bitter, so broken. She would never recover. Sam and Leah had been in love—even more than I was with Embry, maybe—but the imprint broke everything they had.

Embry hadn't imprinted…but could I risk everything for him? I knew that if I let him in and he left me, I wouldn't survive. But could I live without him now?

The answer was surprising—even to me. No, I couldn't live without him…not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

"You told Nicole about imprinting?" Brady asked Embry in disbelief.

"What?" I yelled.

The pack was all together. We had been in a meeting, until Embry trudged through the door. He had obviously been distressed, so Sam demanded to know what was up. I hadn't been prepared for this.

Nicole knew everything now. She wouldn't stick around, knowing that she could be replaced in a moment. I shook in anger, glaring at Embry's face.

"You had no right to tell her about imprinting!" I declared, crossing the room. I stood in his face, but his eyes didn't focus on me. He didn't seem interested in what I had to say at all.

"Seth, cool it," Jared commented.

I ignored him, still going at Embry. "Why did you tell her?"

For the first time since he walked in the room, Embry really looked at me. "She deserved to know."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Call!" I yelled. "She'll leave because of **you!**"

"If she leaves, she leaves, Seth," he replied calmly. "Besides, I had no choice. She wouldn't back down."

"You—"

"That's enough, Seth," Leah cut me off. "He's right. She needed to know what she was getting herself into. It's as simple as that."

I looked at Leah, enraged. "Since when do you care about Nicole's well-being? You almost killed her last week!"

"Be quiet, Seth," Sam, finally, ordered.

I had no choice but to shut my mouth, but I was still angry. I stepped away from Embry and faced the others. They were all looking at me like I'd lost my mind, but I didn't care. I was too concerned about Nicole leaving again.

"He was right to tell her, man," Quil said.

"Yeah, there's no need to get so riled up," Jared said.

"Yeah, and besides," Paul started. "It's not like she has much of a life to go back to, if you get what I'm saying." Paul grinned, and I almost snapped.

Embry beat me to the punch. In a flash, he was in front of Paul, the asshole, and socked him one. I heard Paul's nose crunch sickeningly, but was secretly pleased.

"Dude!" Paul yelled, standing up, ready for a brawl.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Embry demanded, before storming out of the house.

Everyone, especially Emily, looked shell-shocked. Embry hardly ever got angry, and he'd never gone after Paul. Quil left, presumably to talk to Embry. No one stopped him. Paul was cursing and preparing to go after Embry as well, but Sam ordered him to stop.

"Leave him alone," he ordered, before looking at me. "And that includes you, Seth."

Sam dismissed the meeting moments later. Emily and he disappeared into the kitchen as Colin, Brady, Jared, and Paul cleared out. I sat on the couch, watching the floor.

"You coming home, little bro?" Leah asked.

I looked at her. "I don't know."

"Well, you'd better. Mom, knows you're off patrol tonight and you know how pissed off she gets when you're out at all."

I nodded. "I'll be in later."

Leah just sighed, shaking her head. Once she left, I felt relieved. There was no reason to put on a front. I dreaded going home and facing Nicole.

Would she be mad at me or just upset? I didn't like seeing her cry, especially over something Embry Call did. I knew I was putting off the inevitable, but I was honestly scared. She could leave again over this.

Stupid Embry. He always did shit like this. He was the 'good wolf'—never selfish and always annoying. If he really cared about Nicole, he'd fight to keep her here, not tell her something to scare her off.

Eventually, Emily came in the room. "You're still here?"

"Yes," I said.

She came to sit next to me. "So you really like her, don't you?"

I looked at Emily out of the corner of my eye, not responding.

"Oh, come on, Seth," she continued. "I know you do…and I know Embry does."

"Embry? Pfft," I started. "Then why is he trying to chase her off?"

Emily laughed. "Oh, Seth, don't you see? He's not."

I glared at her laughter. "He could've fooled me."

Emily's hand rested on my shoulder. "You know he doesn't want to hurt her. Embry did the right thing. Being selfish with someone you love isn't real love."

"How would you know?" I asked, sharply.

Emily sighed. "I guess I deserved that, but I do know one thing. Sometimes you have to cherish the time you have with someone, because one day they may not be there anymore. Just something to think about."

I didn't say anything as Emily left the room. I thought about what she'd said about being selfish and real love. I knew she was right. Embry loved Nicole, because he was willing to let her leave. I'd always known he'd loved her more than I did, because I couldn't accept her leaving—not again. Letting her choose was the right decision…but I wasn't willing to let her go and never would be.

* * *

><p>"Remember him comes in Flashbacks and Echoes.<p>

Tell myself it's time now, **gotta let go**.

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

In burning

RED."

-Taylor Swift, _Red. _

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**What did you think about Nicole's discovery and epiphany about Embry?**

**Embry FINALLY said 'I love you!' **

**What did you think about Seth's immaturity? Does he have a right to pissed at Embry?**

**Did you like Emily's motherly words at the end? **

**What do you expect from Embry and Seth now? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**REVIEW! **

**I am SERIOUS about FEWER UPDATES if I don't get more reviews. **

**Don't make me into the bad guy please!**

**Just Review…please… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is! And it's longer so I expect loads of wonderful reviews! **

**My arms is about to fall off from typing so I'll make this short.**

**I took a little inspiration in Embry's lines at one point from the BBC Show MERLIN. So if anyone recognizes it a little—I do not own it. **

**Also I want to thank you awesome reviewers! I felt soooo much love that I know I can't stop this story yet! I appreciate you all, even the guest reviewers who I can't message back to. You guys rock!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this. Please forgive any errors 'cuz my arms is falling off.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>CH. 25 August 2nd, 3rd, and 4th (Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday)<p>

* * *

><p>"You know I'd fall apart without you<br>I don't know how you do what you do  
><strong>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me<br>It makes sense when I'm with you**  
><strong>Like everything that's green, girl I need you<strong>  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>So put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too<br>I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted."

-Hunter Hayes, _Wanna Make you Feel Wanted. _

* * *

><p>I was running. The sky was bright and clear—a beautiful day, but I still ran. Something was following me through the trees. I was moving very fast, but my body wasn't tired. I felt frightened, but I didn't know of what.<p>

My hair flew out behind me like I was on a rollercoaster. Suddenly, I stopped. I froze, completely still and waited. I could hear loud thumping of feet and a heart growing near. Through the pine trees I spied a small pond, peaceful in all it's loneliness. I approached it cautiously, still waiting for something—someone.

When I reached the placid and clear water I leaned over, looking down. I gasped out loud at the sight I beheld. Clearly reflected in the water, was me. I thought it was me—it looked like me. I had long curling hair, and the same face and mouth. But my eyes were not their dark, warm brown. They were red.

I jumped back a few feet and turned, just as the thumping stopped. My devil-colored eyes met those of a wolf. I knew him and his eyes very well. Before I could speak even a syllable, the wolf lunged for me with a growl.

I woke up screaming and sobbing. Someone was holding me and 'shhing' in my ear—Seth. I couldn't stop despite his muttering for many minutes. When I did stop, I looked up into Seth's worried face. He looked tired, so he must've been patrolling earlier.

"I'm sorry," I moaned. "I'm sorry."

Seth held onto me, rubbing my back with soothing circles. "Don't apologize. You can't help having bad dreams."

I sniffed, wiping my face. He looked me in the eyes with a sad expression. "Wanna talk about it?"

Did I want to talk about being a vampire? Um, no! "No, it's nothing," I replied, shaking my head.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Seth spoke. "You nearly gave me and Brady a conniption."

I looked up at him. "You were with Brady at this hour?" 5 a.m.

"Patrol, Nicole," he said, obviously.

"You could hear me on patrol?" I asked, panicky.

"Of course," he said, tapping his ear. "Wolves have good hearing, you know?"

Oh. I didn't respond. My arms were around Seth's neck of their own accord, while his rested around my torso. I blushed at our position, thinking of Embry.

Since I'd found out about imprinting the week before, Embry hadn't kissed me again, though he had plenty of opportunities to. I knew he was waiting on me to make the first move, not wanting to force anything on me. Every time I saw him, my mind flashed back to that moment, and I flushed…like I was right now.

I looked at Seth again. He was watching me, probably waiting for another breakdown. I pulled away, releasing my hold on his neck.

"I'm okay now," I said, leaning back in the bed.

Seth's expression was dubious. "Are you sure? I could get someone to fill in."

I shook my head. "Go on, Seth." I yawned, putting on a show.

Seth stood up, watching me carefully for any sign on hidden distress. He seemed very tall to me, as I lay on the bed. I smiled at him for encouragement.

"Goodnight," he said, giving me a small, unsure grin.

"G'night," I replied, staring until he walked out the door.

He closed it softly and I released a sigh of relief. I didn't hear his foot steps in the hall—no doubt the work of his wolfiness. The bedside lamp was still on and I was in no hurry to turn it off.

My dream was incredibly strange to me. There was no reason for me to fear vampires in La Push, and yet I couldn't escape the vision of myself as one of the Cold Ones. I pushed my nightmare to the back of mind remembering my own problems.

Yesterday, I'd gone over to Billy Black's place to talk to Rachael. Paul was gone out on patrol so I had the rare chance to talk to her openly without him breathing down my neck.

_I sat on the counter as Rachael rummaged about the kitchen. She had three pots and a pan on the stove, cooking on high. I wondered when something would start to burn. _

"_Is there a reason you're cooking for an army?" I questioned, kicking my legs back and forth. They tapped against the cabinets in a steady rhythm. _

_Rachael's eyes sparkled. "Paul's coming over later." I could hear the adoration in her voice…and it made me nauseous. _

"_Why Paul? He's an ass," I commented, rudely, getting to the point. _

_Rachael's affronted face nearly made me go into hysterics. I fought back my wide grin, failing miserably. _

"_I love him," she declared. _

_That shut me up quickly. "You hardly know him." _

_Rachael looked down considering, a small grin upon her face. "I'm his imprint." _

_I looked at her wide-eyed. "You're serious." _

_Rachael nodded. "I thought you already knew all about the imprints. At least, I thought that's what Paul meant when he…told me," she finished sheepishly. _

"_Embry only told me about Emily and Sam," I replied. "There are more, aren't there?"_

_Rachael looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "Kim and Jared and Quil and Claire." _

"_Claire?" I yelled. "What the hell?"_

"_You're thinking about it wrong," she began. "Just because Quil imprinted on Claire doesn't mean he thinks about her how Paul thinks of me. Quil's like her brother or a very convenient baby-sitter." _

_I sighed in exasperation. "You've gotta be kidding me." Why couldn't I be an imprint?_

I'd left Rachael minutes later, not wanting to deal with her annoying happiness. Plus, I was unbelievably jealous. I wanted what she had—not Paul, of course. I wanted the devotion that Sam gave Emily, the adoration that Paul showed Rachael, and the protection that Quil gave Claire.

It was 6:00 when I began contemplating sleep again. My eyes fluttered as my body calmed. It felt like minutes later that I was being shaken awake.

I gasped, sitting up to see who woke me. Sue stood by the bed, a shaken look in her eye. In her hand was the cordless phone. She held it out to me, mutely, and I took it without hesitation. Before I could put the speaker to my ear, Seth flew into the room, looking anxious.

"What is it?" he demanded. His eyes flew over me, trying to assess any damage.

Instead of replying I held the phone to my ear, dreading the worst.

"Hello?" I asked, slowly.

"_Nicole Law?" a woman's voice asked. "Daughter of Magdalene Law?" _

"This is she," I replied, confused. "Who is this?"

"_Nicole, I'm Tammi Jones, a nurse at Forks Hospital," she continued calmly. "Dr. Cullen said I could reach you at this number." _

"Is something wrong with my mom?" I demanded, ignoring her comment about Carlisle.

"_She's with us, dear, but she's okay," Tammi replied. "You're her next of kin on our records. You need to come down here as soon as possible." _

"Yeah, of course…fine," I stuttered out. "I'll be there soon."

I threw the covers off my body, and stumbled around the room. I found the cleanest thing I had and started to change my clothes, before realizing Seth and Sue were watching me—waiting for an explanation.

"My mom," I started. "She's in the hospital."

Sue only nodded, before ushering Seth from the room—he protested, of course. She turned to me and helped me into my clothes. Finally, I was dressed and she grabbed me into a hug.

"She'll be alright, honey," she murmured in my ear.

I sincerely hoped she was right.

* * *

><p>I waited silently in my chair. The waiting room at the hospital was calm and quiet, contradicting my restless feelings. Seth and Sue sat across from me, having come for moral support. Leah was on patrol and knew nothing of our predicament.<p>

It was 7:00 when Dr. Gerandy came to talk to me. I stood up on sight, walking forward. The others came behind me to hear the news.

"What's wrong with her? Can I see her? Is she awake?" I questioned in quick succession.

"Calm down, Miss Law," he comforted. "Your mother is okay. We have her stabilized and she'll be waking up in a few hours."

I nodded, gratefully. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was at work and her boss called us after she passed out," he replied. "She had also been vomiting at an excessive rate and was choking slightly. That was dangerous because she could've accidentally aspirated vomit into her lungs."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Gerandy. Can I see her?"

"We're still in the process of pumping her stomach. Once we're done and she wakes up you can see her," he replied.

I nodded in understanding, before the doctor left. I sat in my chair again, waiting and thinking of the worst.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was still seated in the hospital waiting room. Seth had stepped away for some food—his stomach growls had started to annoy me and I sent him away. I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes as well, and felt bad for dragging him here with his mother and me.<p>

Sue had stepped away to make a few phone calls on the single payphone in Forks Hospital. I guessed there had been a long line because she'd left me thirty minutes earlier. My head was in my hands, my eyes closed. Every few minutes, feet walked by, heading to some patient's room for a visit.

I thought about my mom—how bad she'd treated me for the past five years (since I turned fifteen). She'd set the house on fire, sold my things to buy beer, and told me I was good for nothing—but none of that mattered now because she was still my mom.

Sitting in the hospital and waiting reminded me of my dad. When he'd gotten sick, I stayed with him in the hospital when I wasn't sleeping or in school. I'd felt helpless and useless like I felt now. Losing Dad had been too much—I couldn't lose her too.

Tears were falling slowly as I contemplated everything. I gasped in surprise when a large hand came to rest on my shoulder. I hadn't heard Seth return (his wolf had silent steps while human, too.) But it wasn't Seth.

Warm arms enveloped me in a tight hug that nearly crushed me—but I didn't care. Embry's embrace held me together as everything around me (my world) fell to pieces. I heard strangled noises that I could not place, until I realized it was me. I sobbed inhumanly, releasing everything onto Embry's broad shoulders. I knew my tears were soaking him, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay," Embry whispered in my ear, as I shook violently.

I wanted to answer him, but I words wouldn't form on my lips. Everything came out in a gurgled mess. I gave up and just held onto him, not caring that I was in a public place. My legs collapsed and he held me up, arms around my waist and back.

It felt like hours, but was mere minutes when I calmed down. My eyes were still streaming, but my body no longer shook. My stomach was sore from all the screaming sobs I'd released. I pulled back from Embry, taking a seat and leaving only my hands grasped in his. I squeezed very hard, but he didn't seem to notice. He only had eyes for me.

"Tell me…what happened?" he practically begged.

My voice was terribly hoarse as I answered him. "Alcohol poisoning…but she'll be fine…for now."

"It's a wonder this hasn't happened before," he said, watching me, studiously.

"But it will," I replied, an empty look in my eyes. "I know it will. And one day, I won't be getting a call to fill out hospital paperwork—I'll be getting a call from the morgue to pick out a tombstone."

"You don't know that," Embry chastised softly.

I looked at him, knowingly. "You know what it's like to see your mom drunk, but you've never had to do this. You've never been worried that she'd die because of it."

"I didn't say I did," he started, "But I know what it feels like to be full of fear—fear that she'll just pick up and leave you alone. I was fourteen the first time she didn't come home all night."

I felt bad for assuming things, but didn't say anything in apology. "I remember. That was the night you called me. You were upset and we stayed on the phone all night."

"Yes," he replied. "And do you remember what you told me?"

I thought back to that November night from years ago. "I said everything would be okay and that I'd always be there when you needed me."

"Right, and now I'm going to do the same for you," Embry answered.

I nodded at him, but didn't smile. Happiness felt so far away at the moment.

Embry's hand came and caressed my face gently. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be there when you need me and…I love you."

I looked at him, considering everything—losing him to someone else, imprinting. I knew I needed him. I thought about him all the time; I cared about him more than anyone—even myself; and I didn't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him.

I thought of a majestic reply, but it just didn't come out that way. "Good."

And it was good. Knowing everything about him and that he loved me made me feel normal—as normal as I could get—human and happy. And that's all I could ever ask for.

Embry's hand slid down and took my hand again, rubbing soothing circles on my wrist. I watched him as he watched me, fascinated that he loved me. I didn't hear anyone walk up to us, until Seth's throat cleared.

My head jerked up at him, taking in everything. In his hand, was a cup of coffee and a muffin. He loomed over Embry and me like a giant—which wasn't too far off—with a tense look in his eye.

* * *

><p>(Embry's POV)<p>

Seth watched us like a hawk, taking in the scene before him. I could tell he wasn't pleased, but couldn't bring myself to give a damn. Nicole either had a wonderful poker face, or was just oblivious to Seth's resentful gaze.

"Is that for me?" she asked, smoothly.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed minutely, before he realized she was talking about the muffin and cup of coffee.

"Yeah," his voice was rough.

He handed her the cup and muffin, and she started on it immediately. She must've been starving, and I mentally cursed myself for not considering that before I came to the hospital.

Seth sat in the chair across from her, observing her as she ate. Every few moments his gaze fell on me and I looked straight back at him, refusing to back down. I wondered momentarily if he'd heard us talking earlier, not that it mattered—he knew how I felt about her. We knew each other's every secret and desire. The real mystery was her.

Did she recognize Seth's attentions and pretend not to notice? Did she love him too? I knew it was entirely possible that she had feelings for him—love was very complicated. Look at Sam, Emily and Leah—Hell, even Bella, Jacob and Edward. Love could be a blessing or a curse. At least I knew Nicole loved me.

Just as Nicole was finishing her food, Dr. Carlisle (leech) Cullen walked towards her. Seth's face immediately lifted at the sight of the vampire, while mine tensed. Nicole jumped to her feet ready for some news—any news.

I couldn't bear Nicole being so close to Dr. Fang, so I stood too. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to my side, letting the leech approach us. The doctor smiled wanly at me, trying to ease my nerves, but it didn't help. I was a wolf and he was a vamp and nothing would change that.

Nicole looked at me strangely, but didn't pull away like I expected. The doctor stopped in front of the three of us, and held out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said to Nicole.

She took his hand (much to my revulsion) and shook it eagerly. "Same here, doc."

Seth grinned shaking his hand as well. "Good to see you, Carlisle."

The vampire nodded. "Hello, Seth. You're looking well."

Seth chuckled. "Oh, you know. It takes a lot to do me in."

I nearly gagged from the vampire's stench, but didn't say a word.

"So how is she?" Nicole asked him, desperately.

"She's doing better," he replied. "Her blood alcohol level has decreased to a tolerable level and her temperature and heart rate have evened out. The stomach pump worked perfectly."

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Carlisle—so much."

"That's no problem," Dr. Fang replied, placing a hand on Nicole's free arm.

I immediately tensed up and let out a soft rumble from my chest. Nicole's ears didn't pick it up, but I knew the vamp and Seth's ears did. Carlisle Cullen smiled in an understanding way, before he excused himself to deal with another patient.

Nicole turned to me, a relieved expression on her face. Her arms flew around my neck, holding on tightly. I held her closely, as Seth watched on. His happy expression was completely gone with the vampire.

I whispered in her ear. "I told you everything would be alright."

* * *

><p>(Nicole's POV—Thursday—11 a.m.)<p>

Mom's eyes fluttered open at last. She seemed to be searching for something or someone, eyes flying around the room. When she saw me she stopped, staring.

"What happened?" she asked, voice scratchy from the tube down her throat the day before.

I slid to the edge of my chair, next to her bed. "You had a bit too much to drink, Mom. You had alcohol poisoning."

Her expression didn't change as she contemplated my words. "Why are you here?"

I sighed. "I'm here to take care of you. They say you'll probably be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Why would you take care of me? You hate me," she replied, softly.

My eyes pricked. "No," I replied shaking my head. "You're my mother."

I didn't have to say anything more. I suppose she believed my explanation, though I wasn't sure I did. Mom's attitude stayed mild for the rest of the day. She didn't yell at me (her throat was extremely sore) and she did listened to me without argument. It was a nice change, but I was sure it wouldn't last.

I decided to become my mother's caretaker—at least until she could take care of herself again. Embry and Seth were helping Sue move my things into the house I grew up in, while I sat with my mom for today. Sue agreed to help me with her so I could have a break and work my part time job. I was glad about this, because I wasn't sure how much of Magdalene Law I could handle.

Sue walked into the room, Leah trailing in behind her. Leah smirked at me, and nodded. Mom recognized Sue immediately.

"Sue," she said roughly. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too. Only I wish it were under better circumstances, Maggie," Sue replied, chastising sarcastically.

"Sorry, mother," she replied, before eying Leah up. "And who's this Amazon you have with you? She looks taller than the Statue of Liberty."

I chuckled as Leah turned red. "Listen, lady—"

"This," interrupted Sue, "Is Leah, my daughter. You remember her, don't you?"

"I remember a scrawny, anxious preteen by that name, yes," Mom continued. "But not the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Mom!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"I'm **way **hotter than the Statue of Liberty **and **the Bride of Frankenstein, so watch it bitch!" Leah screamed.

"Leah!" Sue shrieked.

Then, something happened that I never expected. Mom started laughing. It was slow at first and then built, till she was gasping for breath. I tried to calm her down. She needed to take things easy, not bust a gut laughing.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Sue," Mom said, still chuckling. "You know how to raise 'em. I like this one."

I looked at Leah, curiously. "This is **so **not what I expected to happen."

Leah looked at me, disbelieving. "You're telling me, 'Dalene."

I furrowed my eyebrows, puzzled. "What?"

"It's your new nickname," Leah replied, simply. "The whole pack thinks it's great."

"You've got to be kidding me," I replied. "I'm gonna kill that idiot." I was of course referring to Embry and his annoying habit of calling me Magdalene.

Leah chuckled. "I doubt that." So Leah new about my conversation with Embry the day before—stupid werewolf mind link.

"So the hospital is releasing you tomorrow," Sue started. "And we've already got Nicole's things at your place so—"

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked.

I walked back over to the bed. "You need somebody to take care of you, Mom. I'm your daughter."

"I'll be just fine on my own," she replied, stiffly.

This was probably the reappearance of the normal Maggie. "No you won't. I'm staying for a few weeks, at least. Dr. Cullen suggested someone be around you in case anything happens."

Mom didn't say anything. Her lips stayed sealed for the rest of the day. When she got upset and didn't get her way, Mom loved to stop talking and sulk. She was doing an awesome job of it, and I wondered how long she would go on.

* * *

><p>(Embry's POV—Friday—1 p.m.)<p>

Nicole signed some final papers, as her mother and I waited to leave Forks Hospital. I was glad Nicole would be back in La Push—away from the Cullens. Finally, she was done and we could leave.

Nicole turned and smiled at me. "You ready?"

"Born ready, 'Dalene," I replied, smirking.

Nicole glared at me, before wheeling her mom's wheelchair down the hall. "I'm still not forgiving you for that, Embry Call."

"Hey, at least you're not named Embry," I replied to appease her.

Nicole smiled, shyly. "But I like your name. It fits you. You're special."

"Now that's one thing I'm not," I returned, tagging along beside her.

"Hey, Nikki, stop flirting and pay attention," Maggie grumbled, as Nicole nearly steered her into another patient. "Wheelchair wreck is not the way I wanna go."

Nicole stopped the wheelchair just in time, her face red in embarrassment. I nudged her over gently. "Here let me do that."

She smiled at me and relinquished the chair to me. As we approached Nicole's Jeep, I couldn't help but see the similarities between her and Maggie Law. They both were the exact same height with the same curvy build. Their hair was black and wavy (nearly into curls) and their noses were the same. I remembered from pictures that Nicole had her father's small mouth and intense eyes. Eyes that I wanted to fall into.

Nicole had her mom's anger issues, which caused loads of havoc on the drive home. Nicole drove the speed limit and Maggie told her to speed up. Nicole had the radio on rock and Maggie wanted to listen to country. Nicole told Maggie to shut up and Maggie told Nicole the same.

I sat in silence, listening to their arguments and wondering how they were going to live together again. I was almost positive Nicole would move out tonight. One thing about their fighting, however, was its triviality. They didn't fight about things of great importance, but they both wanted to win the battle of wits as victor.

I wondered when or if they would ever talk about Nicole's dad and everything that happened after his death. It didn't seem likely very soon, but was inevitable nonetheless.

I helped Nicole bring in Maggie—I carried her while Nicole fought to bring in the wheelchair. Dr. Fang said to let Maggie sit for a few days till she got her strength back. I sat Maggie down on the couch in front of the small TV, before taking the wheelchair from Nicole. She didn't protest, obviously knowing her own limitations.

Maggie flipped through the TV, while Nicole ran a bath for her in the back of the house. I didn't think she was really watching the show that was on, but I pretended to watch for her benefit. Finally, Maggie shut the TV off.

I said nothing as she turned her body to face me. She eyed me for a moment before beginning.

"So you're the one, hmm?" she started.

I looked at her confused. "I don't…know what—"

"Of course you know what I'm saying, Embry Call," she said. "Don't act stupid."

I didn't say anything, truly puzzled at her words. She, eventually, became annoyed.

"You're the one Nicole's in love with," she said, obviously.

I took in a deep breath. "Yes, Mrs. Law, I am."

"I knew she looked different—acted different," Maggie muttered to herself, then looked at me again. "And what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

I nearly laughed out loud. "Intentions? With all due respect, Mrs. Law, you don't really have a right to ask me this," I stated, bluntly. "You didn't even speak to your daughter until recently."

Maggie Law eyed me like a hawk. "Then I suppose it's time I made up for that, isn't it?"

I nodded. "I guess so. And just for your information, I love her and she loves me. That's all I know for now."

Maggie nodded, before grabbing the remote. She turned the TV back on just as Nicole walked back into the room.

"You ready, Mom?" she asked, bringing the wheelchair to Maggie.

"Yes, I think so," she replied, getting into the chair.

I stood up, knowing it was time for me to go. Nicole looked at me quickly, probably worried I'd disappear.

"You leaving?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'd better get going. I've got…work."

Nicole nodded quickly in understanding. "Be careful."

"Of course," I replied, walking over to her.

I bent my head down to her level, capturing her lips with my own for a moment. I pulled away, wanting to stay. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, a dazed look in her eye.

I exited the Law residence, still surprised by Maggie's questions. Maybe there was something more to Magdalene Law than I first believed.

* * *

><p>"You know I'd fall apart without you<br>I don't know how you do what you do  
><strong>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me<br>It makes sense when I'm with you**  
><strong>Like everything that's green, girl I need you<strong>  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>So put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too."<p>

-Hunter Hayes, _Wanna Make you Feel Wanted. _

* * *

><p><strong>SO? <strong>

**What did you think about the dream?**

**What about how Maggie is acting? Different, no?**

**Did you like my Embry POVS? What about his cracks against the Cullens? (Who I personally adore, I assure you!) **

**Did you like the little kissing I threw in at the end? **

**REVIEW! It makes me HAPPY!) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!) **

**Please please please! REVIEW! I'm dying for more feedback. **

**This chapter is a tad shorter than the last. I've been super busy with the holiday season.**

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

CH. 26 August 11th (Friday)

I rubbed my left arm as it itched, incessantly. The stitches were gone—thanks to Sue—and the scar didn't look too bad. It was now only a small reminder of my discovery of werewolves.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the trees. It was a warm 60 degrees (A/N: Fahrenheit, not Celsius, just so you know. I'm American) and the temperature was increasing steadily. I wore a tank top and jean shorts so I wouldn't burn up at noon.

Mom was still asleep. She was always a late riser, so it didn't surprise me. I'd been living with her for eight (count 'em, eight!) days. It was a challenge, to say the least. Mom was as controlling as ever, never seeing my side of things. I forced myself to let her win most arguments. This was the only way I ever had a peaceful moment, because she refused to compromise.

There were some things that I absolutely had to say no to. She wanted bacon every morning and Dr. Cullen had specifically told me not to give her bacon. She liked to try and sneak out at night to grab a drink, which was out of the question.

Just the night before, she'd tried to drug my drink with a sleeping pill so she could escape. Luckily, I saw her put it in my drink. I pretended to drink it and could see the excitement that a prospective break out offered. She'd barely opened the front door, when I caught her and sent her back to bed.

She was suffering from withdrawal. She had all the signs: irritation, sweating, headaches, and a generally, sour disposition. I knew she would take any chance to drink again and made it my mission to prevent it. I'd decided that living at home and dealing with all the hell that Maggie Law put me through was worth it, if she got sober.

I cracked an egg, allowing only the white to fall in the frying pan. I put the yolk in a separate bowl that I would use later for my breakfast—I didn't see the point in wasting. The egg white sizzled as it hit the hot pan. I seasoned it with salt and pepper before flipping it over. While the egg cooked, I grabbed a bowl some whole grain cereal. I didn't pour in the milk yet, merely placing it on the table. Once the egg was done, I put it on a plate and stored it in the microwave.

Just as I was frying my breakfast, I heard Mom's feet tapping along the wooden floors. She was a sight, to say the least. She wore her robe that hung loosely on her bony shoulders. Her expression was in her usual grimace and dark circles hung under her brown eyes. I could tell her head was aching from the small crinkle between her eyebrows. She looked like she had a hangover, but I knew she was only desperate for something alcoholic.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully. I took her plate from the microwave and placed on the table.

It took her only two seconds to respond: "I'm not eating that shit."

"Mom, the doctor says you need low cholesterol and egg whites are healthy," I replied, kindly as possible.

"I don't care what the doctor says, Nicole. I'm not eating that," she replied, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine," I replied, annoyed. "Then, eat your whole grain cereal."

I poured the milk over the cereal and removed the egg whites. Mom took the bowl and threw in the sink. I watched her, amazed that someone could be so temperamental. That act was the final straw.

"Fine, Mother," I yelled, harshly. "Starve for all I care!"

I stormed out of the kitchen, outside. I fought tears away. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't leave her again. She would only go back to drinking. Being around her snarky attitude stressed me out.

I paced around the yard in frustration. Soon, I worked up a sweat and wanted nothing more than to go inside and take a shower. I was too prideful to go back in the house, however, and settled on sitting under a tree near the front yard.

I was, instinctively, scratching my arm when I saw a tall figure walking towards me. It was distinctively feminine, so I knew it was Leah long before I could make out her features. She wore short, cloth shirts and a tank-top, but I could tell the heat was taking its toll. She looked miserable. When she reached me, she plopped down next to me, silently.

"God, I hate the heat," she grumbled. "I'm warm enough, damn it!"

"Sorry," I replied. "It must suck being a wolf this time of year."

"No," Leah countered. "It sucks being a wolf all the time. It's just worse when it's hot as hell outside."

With that, Leah started pulling off her top. I was startled at first, but figured she was used to public nudity anyway. She tossed the shirt beside her, as if it was a venomous snake.

"What do you do when you phase?" I questioned.

She looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know you don't get to keep your clothes. When you phase what…how—"

"How do I keep the guys from seeing the goods?" she finished, laughing.

I turned red. "Yeah."

"I was pretty strict at first—made them all turn around and close their eyes—but eventually, it was too much trouble. So now I let look if they want, but they don't really like to. It's just too weird for them to notice me—not that they don't. We're like family almost, so I'm like a sister to them. I'm pretty sure Seth's even seen me once or twice," she explained.

I flinched. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure—if my take on his thoughts is correct—that he has been totally scarred. It creeps him out, big time," she laughed. "I usually say something about when I wanna make him squirm."

"You're really cruel, ya know?" I commented, shaking my head.

"Yeah, well, it comes with the territory of being a royal bitch," she replied, bluntly.

I looked at her, sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Leah. It wasn't right."

Leah smiled weakly. "We were going to get married…had talked about it and everything, but I guess some things weren't meant to be."

I took a deep breath before asking, "And do you think I'll be sorry, if I don't stay away from…"

"Embry?" Leah finished.

I nodded. "I love him."

Leah nodded, considering. "I thought so. You need to understand something, Nicole. I didn't know why Sam left me for Emily. I thought it was completely his fault and I hated him for it. But you're different. You know the truth and can make a decision based on the facts."

"So you think I should stay away from him?" I questioned. My heart tore at the mere thought.

"I'm not telling you to do anything," Leah corrected. "You just have all the information. I didn't know what I was risking when I was with him, but you do. It has to be your choice the risk everything. Am I making any sense?"

I sighed. "Yes, but that still doesn't make it any easier on me. I'll never be completely sure of him, will I?"

"No," Leah shook her head. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

I didn't say anything in reply. I played with the grass at my sides, pulling it out of the ground, unconsciously.

It was kind if amusing and ironic that I had already made my decision. No matter how many times Leah warned me, I couldn't leave him. I couldn't throw away the love I felt for him—it was too consuming, all-powerful. The fire I felt when I was with him couldn't be extinguished. I knew that when or if Embry found his imprint that I would continue to love him.

"So are you coming to Emily's tonight?" Leah interrupted my musings.

I furrowed my brow. "Um…what for?"

"I thought Embry would've told you. Brady's fifteenth birthday is today and we're throwing a party," Leah explained. "Not that I'm too excited—he's obnoxious. And Quil's birthday is on the 21st so we're celebrating his, too."

I thought about it briefly. Escaping from babysitting Mom did sound like fun, but I couldn't leave her alone.

I sighed. "No, I don't think I can."

"Maggie duty?" Leah concluded.

"Unfortunately."

"Bummer," Leah agreed, standing. "Well…I'd better get going. I'm in charge of drinks since I can't cook worth a damn. Later, 'Dalene."

I didn't have time to be offended before Leah bolted down the road. I groaned, longing to go to the party. Embry would be there and I really wanted to see him. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to face my mom.

_(Break) _

I ate the last of the pizza I ordered hours ago. Mom was still in a mood, but I knew her weakness for pepperoni and sausage thick-crust. When the food arrived, Mom refused to eat while I was in the room. I hid out in my old bedroom while she stuffed the pizza down her throat. When I came back, there were four pieces left—just enough for me to eat and feel nauseous.

I cleaned up the cardboard box and kitchen table, while Mom was watching _The Price is Right_. That's when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Mom yelled, while I stayed in the kitchen.

I heard Mom start talking to our visitor in a familiar way, but thought nothing of it. I yawned deeply, resting my elbows on the counter. My eyes were closed, when two strong arms wrapped around me. I grinned.

"Hello," I greeted. I turned around in Embry's arms and looked into his eyes.

"Hello back," he smiled, leaning closer.

I stopped him, nodding my head to the living room. Mom was fully engrossed in her show and didn't notice us sneaking behind her into my room. I closed the door quietly, before facing him.

It only took a moment for my arms to wrap around his neck. I pulled him close and kissed him deeply. All thoughts of Leah and choices were far from my mind as he held me. I led him to the bed and pushed him back, before I rolled on top of him. He was shirtless, thankfully, and I ran my hands over his chest and stomach, feeling his warm skin. Our kissing didn't stop through this, but only became more wild and ferocious.

His hands were on my back, tugging at my shirt. I sat up and slid my tank-top over my head, before tossing it in the floor. My lips covered his again, fighting for control. Embry's hands slid to the back of my thighs, which he held on to with incredible strength. I could feel the bruises forming from his worn fingers.

Suddenly, I was air born, before my back slammed into the mattress. Embry's body pressed down on my, heavily. He didn't waste any time, kissing my neck, possessively. Then, he pulled away, only inches from my face. My brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Why did you stop?" I moaned.

His eyes were half-lidded as he smiled down at me. "You're beautiful."

"So are you," I responded automatically.

Embry laughed at my words. "I meant…that you're too beautiful and if we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

"Then, don't."

The silence between us made me shiver. "Your mom—"

"I'm an adult," I replied. "I can make my own decisions."

I kissed him on the jaw and he moaned. "I don't have any protection."

I smiled. "I've got it covered." I had been on the pill for years as a precaution.

Embry nodded, looking ill. "Okay," he muttered.

"What's wrong? You don't want to do this?" I asked, truly confused.

"I, uh…" Embry stuttered. "I don't—I never…"

"You haven't had sex," I finished, calmly.

Embry shook his head, embarrassed. "I never met the right one, I guess."

I felt really sad, thinking that Embry would be giving me everything, when I had given everything to someone else. I couldn't change the past, but the future was mine for the taking.

"I love you, Embry," I replied. "I want to be with you."

Embry nodded, more composed now. "I love you, too."

When he kissed me again, there was no hesitation or fear. He wasn't my first, but I wanted him to be my last…forever.

_(Break) _

It felt like moments, but it was an hour later when we pulled on our clothes. It had been perfect and beautiful. The awkwardness was overcome with our love and ecstasy. We had been careful—quiet—and I hoped that my mother wouldn't suspect anything.

I was fully dressed, while Embry still wore no shirt. He laid on my bed, watching me straitened the room. We'd knocked over a lamp, and my bedspread was now in the floor. I smirked at him, as I folded the blanket up.

"So? Do you regret it?" I asked. I sounded casual, but there was a nervous quake in my voice.

Embry's eyebrows flew up. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Nicole, you're going to have to work harder to get rid of me than that," Embry reprimanded. "And I'm definitely—definitely not sorry about what we did."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really, really," he said, smirking. "Actually, I rather hope to repeat what we just did a lot more in the future."

I chuckled. "Alright, I think I've created a monster."

"I was a monster long before today," he joked.

"Ha," I deadpanned.

I went over to my closet and pulled out my emerald green, cocktail dress. Rachael let me borrow it for the Cullen wedding on Sunday. Sue and Seth were both invited and I was tagging along as a plus one.

"Fancy dress," Embry commented, sitting up. "Got a hot date?"

"No, I'm just wearing it for Sunday," I replied.

"No offence," Embry continued. "But that dress is a little too low-cut for a church service, don't you think?"

"It's not for church, Embry," I explained. "I'm going to the Cullen wedding."

I knew as soon as I said it that Embry wasn't pleased. A low growl rumbled through him. I did my best to ignore it, hanging the dress so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"I don't that's a good idea," he replied, lowly.

"It's just a wedding, Em," I replied. "Lots of people will be there."

"It just makes it easier for those leeches to break the treaty," Embry said.

I turned and watched him, sighing. "Look, I know you don't like them, but Carlisle has been really good to me. I'm going with Sue and Seth anyway."

"They're monsters, Nicole."

"I don't see them that way," I said, sharply. "They don't hurt people."

"Until there's an accident, you mean," Embry replied. "Don't underestimate them."

I held back a retort, not wanting to ruin our night together. I picked out some bronze heels and placed them under the dress. They blended well, so I decided to wear them. Embry had gone quiet…very quiet. I turned around, expecting his eyes to be on me. He was gone.

My bedroom window was open, a warm breeze floating in. I slumped onto my bed, miserably. I didn't like it when we fought, but I wasn't willing to give in. The Cullens weren't evil, only misunderstood. I was going to that wedding no matter what Embry thought. He would see in the end that they were good people, and I would be there to prove it.

"You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage Dream.

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back.

Don't ever look back…"

-Katy Perry, _Teenage Dream. _

**Yes, I can't write sex scenes and I will NOT try. I'm not writing 50 Shades of Gray. **

**I can read sex scenes, depending on how crazy they are, but I will NEVER write one. **

**Sorry if I disappointed some of you. **

**The story is more about the love that the actual sex anyway. **

**So what did you all think? I'd love some feedback!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S. Did anyone see the HOBBIT? IT's AMAZING! **

**Also I highly recommend Les Miserables. It's an amazing book and I know the movie will rock! **


End file.
